My Love Will Conquer
by ZeldaMiss
Summary: This story follows Brooklyn's trials and errors as a teenager with a scarred past, trying to get through her present. Trying to find her future, who will she choose and how close will this race come? Will Kentin, Lysander, or Castiel pull through and conquer her heart? Find out in this dramatic story of loss and gain. *Dedicated to my bra for life, Brooklyn. Love you now & ever!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Seeing a life that isn't in Ontario...

It's just not fair.

Her mid-length brown as oak wood hair blew in the light breeze as Brooklyn set her ruby red eyes on loading her suitcases on the conveyor belt in the Toronto airport. Her & her family were moving to France to live with their grand-mere. Brooklyn wasn't looking very forward to it, considering her grand-mere was crazy. Like LITERALLY crazy. But, with her alcoholic father & her low-wage mother, what else could they do right?

Sighing, the brunette finished putting her maximum of four suitcases unto the conveyor belt & helped her little sister Codi put her suitcases unto it too so they wouldn't miss the plane...

The plane ride was pleasant enough. Little to no turbulence, very nice flight attendants, but not enough food, Brooklyn thought as she received her luggage back from the airplane. 'C'mon Codi! Hurry before mom yells at you to hurry!', Brooklyn yelled at her seven year old sister who started giggling & asking questions about France, what they eat, & why the people had a funny accent..

Finally reaching the Sweet little town of Amoris, Brooklyn peeped her head out making a 'Why-are-you-torchuring-me' face to her mother now looking at the review mirror. 'Listen Brooklyn Elizabeth. We came here to get your life back on track, & also to spend more time with Grandma. Now I know you miss your friends, but suck it up buttercup~', Brooklyn's mother said when she saw Brooklyn's grimace, keeping her eyes peeled for the apartment they were going to live in. The only good thing about all of this was that Brooklyn's mother said that Brooklyn could have her own apartment, all expenses cared for, IF she visited her Grandmother 3 times a week, babysat Codi whenever, & made sure the apartment looked spotless. ALL THE TIME.

The brunette shook her head at her mother's exasperated length of her name. She didn't ALWAYS have to say both her first AND last name when she was angry. It's something adults do maybe, Brooklyn thought as she went back to listening to some Fairytail music & reading her newest edition of Fairytail manga~

'Well here we are girls! Unpack your bags quickly, then help the loading truck with the furniture!', Brooklyn's mom shouted out as Brooklyn & Codi took their suitcases & walked up the four floors to Betty {Brooklyn's mom} & Codi's suite apartment. This apartment had five flours, but the last two floors were for suits only, except for the one mistaken regular apartment that was on floor six, which just happened to be Brooklyn's. She got the luxury of an apartment/suite, which was quite exciting to the 15 soon to be 16 year old.

Helping her sister into the apartment, locating her room, & stuffing only twenty-five percent of the kid's clothes in her room took a while, but they did it. 'Okay Codi. You help the movers & take the smaller things okay? Also tell them what floor the suites on and all that. I'll be in my sui~...

Apart~...

Ah, well let's call it an Apartuite okay?

I'll be in there putting away my things.', Brooklyn told her younger sister who nodded her head & ran to the elevator. Brooklyn shook her head. Sometimes, having a sibling could be annoying...

Having finished with all the unpacking FINALLY, Brookyn decided to explore the small town of Amoris before going to the High School. Grabbing her key & Adventure Time Bag, the brunette exited the apartment looking for something to do.

The ruby orbed girl hadn't realized that there were actually quite a bit of shops in this town, not including the regular bank & restraunts. No, there was a tattoo parlor, a beauty salon, even an anime shop!

Grinning, Brooklyn decided to go to the anime shop first, when she accidentally bumped into a red haired individual with dark red eyes. 'Hey! Watch where you're going short stuff!', the male said frowning down at her with a familiar scowl. Brooklyn tilted her head. 'Do I know you Jerk? You seem familiar, but i'd be offended if I did know a rude guy like you', Brooklyn said grabbing his arm so he couldn't get away. The male just smirked down at her, obviously admiring her courage & defiance to hold him back. 'Name's Castiel Dear, but I don't think we've met before', Castiel said with a scowl/smirk. Brooklyn's eyes went wide. 'Yes we have Cassie!', Brookyln blurted out, but instantly regretted it, because Castiel's eyes narrowed & his body leaned towards hers. 'No..it can't be you. Could it...Brooke?', Castiel murmured out, but Brooklyn didn't catch the last part because she had started running; she didn't know where, but it had to be away from him.

She had known Castiel back on Ontario. They had been childhood friends. Him teasing her, her teasing him, both cruel & unjust. One day he had just up & left, leaving Brooklyn without a sarcasm buddy. But she hadn't recognized him fully with his red dreads. No, when they knew eachother as kids, he had had black hair not red...

Which got her thinking...

Why had he died it?

Shrugging that thought away, Brooklyn looked up to see where she had come into. The Beauty Parlor of Amoris. 'Hey Doll, what can I do ya for?', a middle aged man with short blonde hair asked her. 'I-I...

Ah, I came in here by mistake.

Sorry to~', Brooklyn started saying, but was cut off by the blonde haired male dragging her practically to a hair cutting salon. 'Now babe, here's the thing. It's been a drowsy day, only 4 customers ya here? So this is what i'll do. Pick a colour & a hair style, & i'll redo yourself for nothing! Absolutely nothing!', the blonde said, giving Brooklyn a few magazines.

'W-Wha?!', Brooklyn managed to say, but opened the magazines.

At one point a taller man with much longer blonde hair in a green military-sort of suit with brown pants came in & spoke to the other blonde. Probably brothers, Brooklyn conquered as she looked again at the magazine with interest now.

Once the man left, the hair stylist swung his hips her way & said, 'Now doll, what will it be?'.

'This one', Brooklyn said pointing to a shopped off haircut with two strands staying at the front & side bangs. The colour...

A beautiful purple colour.

The man just stared at her. 'Are you sure doll? You're brown hair is GORGEOUS! I'd HATE to see it thrown away~', he said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

Brooklyn just nodded her head. 'I became a new person when I left my home. So now, I want to look like a new person too', Brooklyn said, adding, 'If you wouldn't mind donating the hair? Then it wouldn't go to waste~'. The man then jumped up & down happily. 'Well then alright!

Here we go~'.

Of course her mother was violently upset with her, but Codi loved her new look. 'I want my hair to be green & short like Brookies!', Codi said, making her mother frown, Brooklyn laugh, & her Grand-mere facepalm. Yes Grand-mere had come over to see them for their first night, & she had loved the apartment/suits.

But now, it was time for them all too sleep, so Brooklyn walked up the stairs lazily, opened her aparuite, & found her room. She then changed into her PJ's & literally hit the bed, starting to snore & wondering what the next day would bring.~

_Thank you for starting to read my story!_

_Please review, as I like to know what should change or how my readers like it so far!_

_Thank you :)_


	2. Chapter 1 'A Crazy First Day'

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun was shining brightly the next morning, it's rays streaming out into Brooklyn's bedroom window. Squinting at the window, her first thoughts of the day were, Why is the sun such a bitch to wake me up?.

Yawning & slowely getting out of bed, the purple haired girl changed into a MyLittlePony t-shirt with skinny jeans & some rockin' purple shoes, then made her way to breakfast...

Which she had to make.

Groaning, Brooklyn walked down the hallway, tripping over air.

Yes, that was how her first day at Sweet Amoris High started.

Why?

Because you'll notice that:

1) Brooklyn is a clutz

2) She is a great cook

& 3) Because I said so.

Walking up to Sweet Amoris High was a bit antimidating, Brooklyn thought, but nothing was impossible as long as her Adventure Time Bag & her Iphone were at her side. Or on her back.

Walking into the school, she noticed a lot of people staring at her. Especially one blonde chick with two other girls, who were giving her the bitch scowl. Brooklyn grinned at them & put her guns up, making the blonde's followers flip their hair dramatically & scowl uglyly, while the blonde just smirked & gave her the hand...

'Ah yes. You must be the transfer student from Canada, am I correct? Welcome to Sweet Amoris. I'm the principal here!', an old lady with a grey bun & an ugly pink dress said when she spotted the purple headed girl. 'Ah yes i'm Brooklyn. Brooklyn Elizabeth~', Brooklyn managed to sputter out before the principal grabbed her arm & led her to a classroom. 'This is the Student Council room. Please chat with Nathaniel about your classes & give him the appropriate papers', the principal said scowling. 'Ah yeah sure, whatever~', Brooklyn said. The principal nodded once & headed down the hallway, yelling at some hooligans that had been spotted going into the girls' bathroom~

Entering the Student Council, Brooklyn immediately spotted this 'Nathaniel' person. He had blonde hair & golden eyes, wearing a nerd-like white long sleeved shirt with a blue tie, & the appropriate pair of brown slacks. Yep. A deffinate nerd, Brooklyn thought as she walked up to him & crossed her arms. Nathaniel hadn't even noticed she had entered the room, even when she started tapping her foot impatiently against the floor.

Sighing, Brooklyn said impatiently, 'Hey. Are you Nathaniel or what?'. That got him to look up, and with an irritated look at that. Oh. You must be the new transfer student. Brooklyn right? Here~

Fill these out & come back at the end of the day~', Nathaniel said fake smiling once, & then going back to what he was doing. 'Wow thanks a lot jerk~',

Brooklyn muttered out, turning her back to the rude blonde boy & practically ran out of the room~

The red orbed girl noticed, once she had looked up from the dumb stack of papers Nathaniel had given her, that she was in the...

Well, It looked like the courtyard.

Sighting a bench, Brooklyn walked over to it, but not before bumping into someone, making the stack of papers fly everywhere & having Brooklyn fall on her butt. 'Ow! Watch where your going Dick~, Brooklyn yelled up at...

Castiel

Ugh, of all the people who showed up it HAD to be him, Brooklyn thought, wincing as she moved her knee to see that it had gotten cut. 'Oh i'm sorry princess, I thought royalty knew how to walk', Castiel said smirking, looking down at her as she started to stack the papers again. Castiel sighed & leaned down helping her, which made Brooke's eyebrows raise. 'Why are you helping me? And shouldn't you be in class?', Brooklyn asked, stopping to let Castiel do the rest of the work. 'Well for one thing, I haven't changed Brookie, and for two when have I EVER gone to class?', Castiel said smirking as he righted the papers & handed them to her, but thought better of it. 'Ah, I think i'll keep these. Don't want Nathaniel getting on your case now do we?', Castiel said as he stood up & started walking away. 'Hey douche! Give those back! I need those!~', Brooklyn said getting up wincing at the cut but trying to take a step forward, but ended up going backwards & leaning against the tree. What..?~

Castiel had turned around & took a few steps towards Brooklyn, breathing hot air unto her face. It was so close...'Stop calling me that. I don't know if you know this, but cursing is considered rude Brookie.

Then again, I like it when girls are rude to me.

I especially liked it when you were rude to me Brookie~', Castiel said giving me his full out 'I'm-in-control-and-I-know-it-smirk'. Brooklyn glared at him & snatched the papers away, kneeing him in the area where it would hurt. 'You pervert!', Brooklyn yelled as Castiel fell down holding his area. The purple haired girl speed walked away from him, back into the school where it was safe~

Breathing heavily against the door, Brooklyn looked around the hallways, seeing no one. Darn it, Brooklyn thought. I need a Band-Aid. There's probably some in the Student Council, but I don't want that rude boy to be fake nice to me...Brooklyn thought as she turned to see a little boy in front of her. Blinking back her initial shock, Brooklyn said, 'Uh hi there~'. The boy smiled widely. 'Oh Brookie! Oh! I knew it was you!~, the boy said hugging her around her middle. E-EH?!, Brooklyn thought trying to shove him off, but it didn't work so well. 'Huh? You don't remember me Brooke?', the boy said. He looked like he was about to cry.

Brooklyn thought long and hard..

Wait.

'Hey! You're that kid from Alberta!

Uh...oh!

Kentin! My neighbor! How've you been?', Brooklyn said all happy now that she knew ANOTHER childhood friend had moved to France, this one nicer. This made the boy grin widely & also made him take her hand. 'I've been good Brooke! I brought cookies to school! Would you like some? Oh oh! Or maybe we could...umm..', Kentin started to say, but was interrupted by a boy walking by. Kentin seemed intimidated by this boy. Brooklyn squinted at him to get the details in. Silver hair. Tall. Victorian style clothing.

France is weirder than I thought...Brooklyn thought as she looked back at Kentin who seemed much calmer now. 'Yeah sure Kentin. I'd love to have cookies with you later. But right now I have to hand in these forms okay?', Brooklyn said ruffling Kentins mushroom style hair. Kentin blushed & nodded his head, running from, what Brooklyn assumed, to be the way he came. The red orbed girl shook her head. Oh Kentin...I've missed you~

Finally having peace & quiet, Brooklyn finished signing the papers outside in the court yard, now that SOMEONE wasn't there. Standing up to go see Nathaniel before school was out, she again was bumped into. Looking up glaring, Brooklyn saw that, YET AGAIN, it was Castiel, & he was scowling. 'Oh well lookie here, a Brookie appeared~', Castiel said as he took Brooklyn's arm roughly in his grasp & started pushing her down to the bench so she was lying on it. Honestly Castiel?, Brooklyn thought as Castiel towered over her on one knee, one arms still one her wrist, the other just near her head gripping the bench. 'You know, I missed the fun we had back when we were kids. Would you mind showing me how the games started? I seem to have forgotten~', Castiel said as his mouth bent down to cover Brooklyn's neck, his mouth trailing a scorching hot path as it moved higher. Brooklyn could feel her face burn up with the intensity & anger she was feeling right now. 'I don't know what the hell you're talking about Cassie, but you're an ass if you think i'm going to lie here & take this!', Brooklyn thought as she kicked him in the shins, making him groan out in pain, but not stopping. 'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU FREAK OF NATURE!', Brooklyn yelled out as Castiel's other hand went to grip her waist, making sure she couldn't escape. 'Do you know how long I've wanted too see you again? The years I waited? The pain I went through~', Castiel started saying, but suddenly his hold on her went slack, which let Brooklyn push him off of her. Looking up, she saw her favourite mushroom cut boy with the swirly glasses above her, a book in his hands. 'No one can hurt you Brooke! No one!', Kentin said crying openly as he threw away the book. Brooklyn smiled & stood up, gripping the papers in one hand & gestured for Kentin to take her hand. Kentin sniffled but took her hand, leading the way back inside the school~

Today has been a crazy day. Seeing Castiel go all sexual on me was one thing, but seeing Kentin again made the day not-so-crazy, Brooklyn thought as she nibbled on a cookie just outside Sweet Amoris High. Nathaniel had taken her papers without a second glance, which made Brooklyn's affinity with him go up just a bit, considering she didn't want to speak to him. The purple haired girl hadn't seen the principal for the rest of the day either, which was also good.

Now, sitting on the steps of Amoris High with her favourite guy, the day was drawing to it's end along with it's craziness.

Smiling, Brooklyn turned & ruffled Kentin's hair, taking another cookie, & asked him to walk her home...

Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she could see a man with silver hair, & emerald & gold eyes staring at her from the shadows under a tree...


	3. Chapter 2 'Two fights in one day'

_**Chapter 2**_

When Brooklyn had gone home that night after saying goodnight to Kentin & giving him a kiss on the cheek, she had walked into her apartment building and took the elevator to her sister & mom's room on the fifth floor. She entered it and immediately smelled steak & salad, a common supper that her Grand-mere made, considering her mother couldn't cook if her life depended on it. 'Mmm smells good~', Brooklyn said, her mouth watering from the smell warfaring in the kitchen.

Upon hearing her older sisters voice, Codi ran out of her room screaming, 'BROOKIE!~', & was soon in Brooklyn's sight. Codi was already wearing her pink princess pajama's with a tiara on her head, grinning & instantly jumping unto the 15 year old girl. 'Ack! Hi Codi', Brooklyn managed to say as she was tackled to the floor by her younger sister. 'Brookieee are you always going to come home so late? Who was that boy who was walking you home? He looked like an nerd~', Codi started with her usual assult of questions.

Brooklyn just smirked at the girl & went to take some of the supper, mainly the steak.

*Another thing you'll learn about Brooklyn, right now, is that she LOVES meat.

Taking her fill of steak, the purple haired only commented on one of the many things her sister had been spitting out. 'Codi it's not nice to judge people. Don't you remember our neighbor in Alberta? Maybe not because you were four at the time...

Well, that was Kentin. He moved to France too', Brooklyn said, stopping to eat her steak &...

Wait.

Kentin had moved to France.

As well as Castiel...

This was peculiar; weird, Brooklyn thought as she finished up her supper quite quickly. 'Well i'll see you tomorrow Codi. Be good okay?', Brooklyn told her six year old sister who started whining, but Brooklyn told her to shut up & hugged her, and then left.

Yep.

Brooklyn is one caring girl.

The next day at Amoris High, Brooklyn had run into the principal almost as quickly as the day before. 'Ahh yes hello Miss Elizabeth', the principal said smiling at the purple haired girl. Brooklyn nodded at the principals' exsistance & tried going around the pudgy woman, but was stopped by someones hold on her arm. 'Now now Miss Elizabeth let's not be hasty hmm? Come. We have some things to discuss~', the principal said, dragging Brooklyn down the hallway to her office.

As she was being dragged down, she noticed Castiel smirking at her, as if she did something wrong. The ruby orbed girl just stuck her tongue out at him, which made him frown & then her laugh.

But...

Someone was beside him...

Someone with silver hair...

Entering the principal's office, Brooklyn sat down in the posh chair & waited as the principal set her plump bosom into her own chair, which took a few minutes.

Once she was sitting, the principal stared Brooklyn down & started.

'Now Brooklyn, here at Sweet Amoris High, there are two clubs you can join. One is the Basketball club where you can...

Well you can shoot hoops & what not.

The other club is the Gardening Club, where you can help spruce up the gardens and nature outside.

You must make a decision, the principal said, neatly stacking some papers unto her desk. The grey haired woman waited for the purple haired girl to say something, but she didn't. So the principal went on.

'Scuse me Miss Elizabeth, but you need to decide.

Right now?!'.

'O-Oh. I didn't know it was a 'right now thing' Miss Principal. I guess i'll choose...

The Gardening club?', Brooklyn said with a bit of her sass, looking at the principal.

The grey haired woman got up and told Brooklyn to rise as well, then continued to push her out of her office.

'Go to the Gardens outside. That's where you'll meet the boy in charge of the club. Now hurry! I have very important matters to deal with!', the grey haired woman said as she closed her door again, leaving Brooklyn in the hall flabbergasted & confused...

Exiting the school, she came to the courtyards where she saw two familiar males talking to eachother with anger in their eyes, posture, & firmly set jaws. The girl hated drama, so she quickly went towards where the principal said the gardens were, hoping the two would stop yelling at eachother..

In the gardens, Brooklyn wandered around the spacious area, looking at the flowers & trees, nature at its best. While she was looking at the nature, she was also searching for some boy around. But...

She soon discovered that there was no one in the gardens.

'Stupid Principal!', Brooklyn yelled and stormed out of there.

Well, ALMOST stormed out of there.

The ruby orbed girl heard someone sobbing. It sounded an awful lot like a kid-like boy...

'B-Brookie?', a muffled voice choked out, sobbing. Brooklyn searched the area, & finally found the voice hidden by some bushes.

'Kentin?!

Why are you crying?', Brooklyn asked the boy who was now sobbing like a little kid. 'Ssssh there there Kentin, it'll be alright. Sssh~', Brooklyn said grabbing his hand & patting it. At the magical touch of Brooklyn, Kentin's sobs quietened until they were quiet hiccups.

Smiling, Brooklyn helped her friend stand up & walk back to the school, but he didn't want to go back. 'Kentin? Why don't you want to go back? We can stay out here if you want, but i'm concerned why you were crying', Brooklyn said as the two stopped at the exit of the gardens. The mushroom haired boy stared at Brooklyn, & then tried straightening up, trying to hide another wave of tears. He's trying to be brave, Brooklyn thought with a smile.

'Amber & her friends took some money from me. B-but it's okay. That money was only going to be for my lunch~', Kentin managed out, and that was all he could say as Brooklyn puffed out her cheeks like a little girl & started marching towards the school, dragging poor Kentin along wit her. 'Hey! Brookie what are you doing?', Kentin said as they were now at the entrance to the school. 'Something I should've done a long time ago...'.

Finding the fake blonde girl with her posy, Brooklyn marched up to her & cleared her throat loudly, signaling that she wanted to talk to the b_ch. Amber turned slightly & chuckled at Brooklyn & Kentin, hand in hand in front of her. The girl put her hands on her hips & smirked. 'How can I help you twirp?', Amber said as her posy laughed. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes & held out one of her hands. 'I'm going to give you till the count of 5 to return Kentin's lunch money', Brooklyn said with a sneer. The blonde stared at Brooklyn's hand, & then looked at the girl. 'You're funny. As If i'd give back the money I don't have, Amber said turning to walk away.

Losing her temper, Brooklyn stepped forward & yanked Amber's hair, which made the girl fall to the floor, anger in her eyes. 'Oh you little~', Amber started saying, but was stopped when a man put his hand on Amber's arm, keeping her down. 'Amber, grow up okay? This girl is obviously new here along with the boy, so leave them alone', the silver haired boy said as he helped Amber up. She looked disgusted & humiliated, especially since a small crowd had formed around them. Amber glared at Brooklyn, her anger obviously saying, Next time you won't be so lucky.

Brooklyn smirked. Her eyes saying, That's my line Blonde B!^*#.

Watching the three walk away, Brooklyn turned to the man who had stopped the fight. She realized...

She was staring at his chest.

Looking more upwards, Brooklyn gasped. She knew this man. Well, not knew...but had seen him before. This being the third time, first time they spoke.

'Do I know you..?~', Brooklyn said, but stopped when the man had taken her hand & kissed it, like a prince. 'I'm sorry about Amber. She can be...problematic sometimes', the man said smiling into her eyes with his...green & gold ones?!.

'Hey! You're the~', Brooklyn started saying, but stopped, again, when the man put his finger to her lips. 'We'll talk another time. Stay out of trouble until then okay? Especially with Castiel~', the man said as he walked away.

Swiveling around, Brooklyn watched as the man exited the school to the courtyard, leaving her astonished and confused.

Nothing new.

Finishing her second day of school, Brooklyn closed her locker that was in the far hallway & walked towards the exit of the school, happy that the principal nor Nathaniel had learned about the small disturbance in the halls earlier on in the day. Sighing, the girl reached for her phone to text her grand-mere that she'd be late going home today. The anime addict wanted to actually check out the anime store today, instead of bumping into someone.

Turning the corner hallway, Brooklyn spotted Castiel & Nathaniel...

Again in a furious mood.

Ugh, I might as well go see what's up...though i'd rather not, Brooklyn thought as she ran over to them.

'Accept your responsibilities you~'

'Yeah i'll accept them and give you what you deserve when you p*ss me off, you just wait!~'.

Brooklyn heard these voices, & then saw Castiel shove Nathaniel up against a locker, ready to pound his face in.

'STOP! STOP IT!', Brooklyn cried out as she tried going between them, but Castiel just pushed her away.

'Mind your own business princess. I'm dealing with a royal pain in the *ss right now!', Castiel said. Brooklyn shook her head. 'Castiel c'mon. Violence, though a good way to solve things, shouldn't be used in school. C'mon, let's go~', Brooklyn said grabbing Castiel's hand and literally pulling him away from Nathaniel.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brooklyn saw Nathaniel gape at her & brush his shirt off. What a goody goody, Brooklyn thought as she went to the exit of the school.

Coming outside, Brooklyn let go of Castiel's hand and finally turned to him, hands on her hips in anger. 'What the h3! was that?! You want to get expelled?!', Brooklyn said. It didn't get the response she wanted out of him though. 'You're so cute when you're angry Brookie', Castiel said trying to grab her hand again, but she pulled it out of the way, facepalming. 'Listen you brat. I've known you for a long time, and you're smarter than that. Whatever your reason is to hate Castiel, take it outside, not in there okay? And stop calling me Brookie. Why does everyone keep calling me that...', Brooklyn said, the last part more to herself. This got a smile out of the rebel. 'Yeah whatever you say Princess', Castiel said smirking. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face right now. 'Ughh. I know you won't listen, but at least TRY to this time okay? See ya~', Brooklyn said in bitterness as she turned and walked down the street, away from the annoying red head and towards the anime shop.

In front of the store, Brooklyn smiled and started to head to the door, but stopped when she heard her name being called. 'I swear if Castiel followed me...', Brooklyn murmured to herself, but stopped when she saw who it was. 'Brookie! Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again~', Kentin said, his face flushed from running towards her, & probably just seeing her. 'Sure. Just let me get a few things first okay?', Brooklyn said smiling. The mushroom cut boy looked up at the Anime shop. 'You like this stuff Brookie? I didn't know that. Well, maybe I did actually...', Kentin said as he started walking to the door, but stopped when Brooklyn took his hand, making him flush even more. 'Kent-

Kenny, why did you move to France?', Brooklyn asked the boy, a bit flushed herself but not too much, she was just embarrassed at being nosy for once.

'Hmm? I thought it was obvious.

It was to be around you silly!

Now let's go Brookie! I'll get you something~'

'Oh no Kentin! That won't work anymore!', Brooklyn said her famous line to him as the two finally went into the anime shop, staring at all it's delicious otaku-ness.

When they were younger, Kentin would always try buying Brooklyn things, like bracelets, cookies, & ice-cream. Of course, she'd always say no, but he'd end up buying it for her anyways..

This was one of those moments..

Across the street from the Anime shop was the local {and only} Clothing Store in Sweet Amoris. From the windows, a dark haired male was observing the two closely...wondering if they'd be his customers soon...


	4. Chapter 3 'Goodbye again, Hello doggy'

_**Chapter 3**_

Another day, another date with destiny, the purple haired girl thought as her & her Fairytail bag made it's way into anther day at Sweet Amoris High. The red orbed girl was texting away on her cellphone when a familiar voice caught her immediate attention.

'Brookie! Brookie I've been looking everywhere for you!', Kentin yelled out, tears running down his face. Brooklyn blinked, then narrowed her eyes. 'Kentin school hasn't even started~

And why are you crying...again?

Did Amber do something to you!

I swear if she did that bitch!', Brooklyn started to say, but stopped when Kentin grabbed her shoulders. She could feel him shaking; his sobs came from his very soul. 'N-No...

My...father is taking me out of this school...

Because I couldn't stand up for myself...

He doesn't want me to shame him anymore~', Kentin sputtered out, his swirly glasses transfixed on Brooklyn's shocked face.

'What do you mean Kentin? He can't just take you out like that! Where is he, i'll change his mind!', Brooklyn yelled out, but Kentin shook his head. 'No...No Brookie, this'll be a good thing. That way, the next time something bad happens, i'll be able to protect you. You can lean on me. I can care for you better', Kentin said, his tears an ever flowing fountain. Brooklyn smiled & wiped some of them away from his face, nodding her head. Kentin smiled & blushed a little. 'Here. I got this for you the other day. Remember me Brookie! I'll come back for you!~', Kentin said blushing as he kissed her on the cheek & ran out the front door. 'Hey! Wait Kentin!', Brooklyn said running after him and unto the front of the school. She was about to yell his name again, when she suddenly saw a dog come across her path. 'Eh? What's a dog doing at school?', Brooklyn said to herself, but looked back at the street where she last saw her best friend.

He was gone.

Suddenly feeling her own tears wash down her face, Brooklyn hastily wiped them away, not used to the feeling of openly showing her feelings. Brooklyn then looked down at her hands, which were covered in presents. I'll have to open these later, Brooklyn thought as she walked back inside heading to her locker...

'Miss! Excuse me Miss Elizabeth! Why didn't you catch my poor Kiki?!', Brooklyn heard a familiar voice yell out. The girl turned to see the grey haired principal yelling at her, a fist in the air. 'If he gets away, it's your fault! I place you in command to finding him!, the grey haired woman yelled out, glaring at Brooklyn with a 'shooting-daggers-at-yo-face' look. 'Sure...Whatever crazy face', Brooklyn muttered, looking at the principal with a horrific face. Since when was the principal a physco bitch?!

How the hell do I get in the middle of these things?!, Brooklyn thought...

Pushing away the doors to the courtyard, Brooklyn looked towards the gym, & then towards the Gardens, but didn't see that same tan coloured dog that just happened to be the principals. But, she did see one thing.

Or, more literal, she saw one person.

Castiel

'Hey...

Are you and Nathaniel alright now?

Why were you two fighting anyhow?', Brooklyn said when she had come over to where Castiel was. He had been lying down on the courtyard bench, dozing off. But the red head quickly stood & leaned over Brooklyn when she had started speaking.

'Nathaniel & I, dear Princess, will never be 'alright now', Castiel said, trying to mock Brooklyn's voice, sounding eerily like Amber.

Brooklyn glared at him, which made him smirk but continue.

'As for the fighting, I guess I can tell you sweetheart.

Dear old Prince Charming was getting on my case for not signing a note or whatever. I finally did though, no thanks to you.

But...', Castiel said, stopping for a moment to brush back Brooklyn's violet coloured hair, 'I guess a sort of thanks should be in order for getting my ass out of there eh?

I owe you Brooki~

Brooklyn. Which isn't something I like to do', the red head finished, swishing away another free strand that had been freed by the slight wind & stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking to the school building.

_...Jerk...,_ Brooklyn thought as she sighed.

'Oh, one more thing~', Castiel said now at the entrance to the school. 'I saw Kiki enter the school, if that helps', he finished off. 'You still owe me you douche!' Brooklyn said grinning as she ran into the gardens instead of the school, catching a glimpse of Castiel smirking after her.

Upon entering the gardens, Brooklyn's ruby orbs saw something silver glinting near a daisy in the sunlight. Walking over to it, Brooklyn saw that it was a leash. 'Must be Kiki's. This'll help~', Brooklyn said as she hung on to it & made her way back into the school.

Brooklyn knew a few things about animals, especially dogs, so the girl wasn't too nervous about finding Kiki...

Walking into the cleared-out hallways, a familiar tanned dog could be seen just down the hall. 'Kiki!', Brooklyn yelled to the dog, but he just ran away. 'Ah! Son of a~', Brooklyn muttered and ran after the dog into a classroom, tripping over a book. This day couldn't get any worse, Brooklyn thought. 'Oh! Oh i'm so sorry! Kiki just ran in here making me lose my grip on the book! Oh, here let me help you~', an orange haired girl said as she kneeled beside the purple haired girl, a smile on her face. Taking her hand, Brooklyn got up & brushed off the dust on her pants, then looked at the girl. 'Oh! You're the new student who's always around Kentin right? I'm Iris! Nice to meet you Brooklyn!', Iris said taking Brooklyn's hand again and shaking it happily. 'Uh yeah hi. Nice to know i'm popular', Brooklyn said sarcastically but not rudely, making Iris laugh. 'That's an understatement; after what happened yesterday with you & Amber, you're the talk of the school! No one stands up to Amber; not one person's even tried hitting her. And not just because she's Nathaniel's sister either~', Iris said grinning. Brooklyn blinked at her. 'Those blonde air heads are related? Huh. It's a small world', Brooklyn said as she bent down to retrieve Iris' book. 'Uh yeah. They're siblings. How's Kentin by the way? He seems to always get bullied. I heard he left though..?', Iris asked Brooklyn, concern written on her face. Brooklyn just shrugged, trying not to let the hurt show on her face. 'Yeah, he left. Something about going to military school~

Anyways, I have to find Kiki. Nice meeting you~', Brooklyn said quickly, not feeling like talking about her best friend that had just left her. Iris nodded & smiled. 'If you want to talk, i'll be here', Iris said putting her book on a desk. Brooklyn just nodded & walked out of the classroom.

Walking out of the classroom, Brooklyn saw Kiki running in a circle, trying to catch his tail. 'Hey Kiki! Come here!', Brooklyn said, slowely walking up to the dog, but he ran away again. 'Ugh! Stupid dog~', Brooklyn yelled as she ran after him into the next hallway~

'Oh well would you look who it is? Miss Heartbreaker & dog snatcher!', Amber said to her friends who laughed as Brooklyn rounded the corner. Oh great, Brooklyn thought. 'Listen you little brat. You got off nice & easy yesterday, but just try and pull what you did again & you'll get it. I swear to you you will', Brooklyn said, quickly running after the dog, leaving the other one behind...

Running back into the courtyard, Brooklyn stopped to think about how to catch the dog. 'Well dogs love food...

Maybe that'll get him to come to me', Brooklyn muttered as she saw Castiel walking out of the gym, a frown on his face. 'What's with the frown? Not getting your way Cassie?', Brooklyn said chuckling as Castiel neared her. Too late did Brooklyn notice that Castiel didn't stop walking. He walked right up to her, pushing her against a tree, much like her first day there. 'No princess, not at all. I'm sure you could change that for me couldn't you?', Castiel said as he leaned down to put his face into her hair, holding her against him as If the world were on his shoulders. 'E-Eh?! What are you up to you~', Brooklyn said, but was cut off by Castiel pulling back to stare at her. Both their ruby orbs gleaming into the others. He smirked when she didn't pull away. 'Ohh Brookie, don't tell me you have feelings for me too? I don't need another fangirl~', Castiel said as he tried closing the space between them. At the spur of the moment, Brooklyn pushed Castiel away, making him stumble back & let her get away from the tree and into freedom. 'Ugh! No way! You're too much of an ass for that~

I have a question though~', Brooklyn said, which made Castiel's eyebrows raise. 'You wouldn't happen to have any dog food on you, would ya?

And...why do you keep bothering me like that?...

It's awkward', Brooklyn said crossing her arms. Castiel stared at her, but then told her what she needed to know. 'Yeah I've got some. I'll give it to you~

To fulfill my payment of owing you a favour, got it?

Why do you always ask more than one question Brookie?'.

Brooklyn shrugged. 'Because I can. And thanks', Brooklyn said, grabbing the dogfood from his hand. 'But you still didn't answer my second question'.

'Another time perhaps~', Castiel said, looking at the sky. The purple haired girl scrutinized him, and then shrugged. 'Whatever. See ya', Brooklyn said as she ran back into the school..

When she had left, Castiel looked back to where the girl went, & frowned. 'The day I tell you that is the day i'm finally honest, Brooklyn~' Castiel muttered and went to sit on his bench seat to take a nap~

Finally stopping in the gardens to take a break from running around, Brooklyn spotted a boy with green hair & jade coloured eyes walking towards her angrily.

'Hey! Are you the one in charge of this club? The flowers are all dying because of your neglectfulness!', the man said once he was in front of Brooklyn. The purple haired girl narrowed her eyes. 'Hey I just joined this club myself. I'm not in charge of anything. You look like you'd be the one in charge though', Brooklyn said crossing her arms. The boy smiled at that. 'Sorry. I'm a bit irritated at whoever's in this club to not be taking care of the plants. My name's Jade. I come here from time to time to check up on the gardening club, bring soil, fertilizer, stuff like that. I know a girl named Iris is in charge of seeding. Would you mind asking her for the seeds?', Jade asked with a soft smile on his tanned face. 'Y-Yeah sure. I'll be right back~', Brooklyn said, & started running to find Iris...

On the way to finding Iris, Brooklyn stopped in the Castiel-less courtyard to stop under a tree when she saw Kiki peeing on a bush. The ruby orbed girl stalked up to the dog & caught him. 'Haha! Success! You, my friend, are irritating!', Brooklyn said with a grin on her face as she went to take Kiki to the principal...

After giving Kiki back to the grey haired woman, Brooklyn went into Classroom A to see Iris. 'Hey Iris. Do you have the seeds for the Gardening Club? Jade asked me to get them~', Brooklyn said smiling at Iris as she watched the girl go get them. 'Yeah sure! Here you go~

I heard you caught Kiki! That's the fastest anyone's ever caught him! You're a pro or something!', Iris said. Brooklyn just smiled at this & left~

She didn't want to upset Jade even more, & Iris could talk for hours~

Finding Jade in the Gardens, already digging in to the soil, Brooklyn ran up to him, careful not to trip on the air. 'Hey! I brought the seeds!', Brooklyn said as she handed the box to Jade once he was standing. 'Oh good! There's so many different ones~

But some are missing. Would you mind doing another quick favour? Go buy some seeds at the dollar store', Jade asked kindly as he gave her $25.00. Brooklyn stared at the money incredulously. 'Are you sure you gave me enough?', Brooklyn said sarcastically. She was sure she didn't need to much money to buy seeds. Jade just shrugged. 'I don't know how much they cost. If there's change, keep it', Jade said as he bent down to till the soil again. Nodding her head at the air, Brooklyn nodded and started on her journey to the dollar store...

It turned out that seeds were only $12.00. So Brooklyn got quite a bit of change back. Running back to school, Brooklyn happily handed Jade the seeds, which he took happily as well. 'Thank you Brooklyn. Now I can get started on planting these seeds~', Jade said as he looked around for something. 'What's up?', Brooklyn asked concerned. Jade blushed a bit, 'I seem to have misplaced the notepad that has all the notes on how to seed and what not', Jade said, embarrassed that he lost it. Brooklyn shrugged & started running again.

She knew she'd have to find it if he was ever going to plant the seeds...

Finding the notepad in the classroom & briefly chatting with Iris again, Brooklyn ran back to the Gardens to see a happy Jade. 'Ah! You found it! What would I do without you Brooklyn! This club would be in ruins if it hadn't been for your help today', Jade said smiling as he bent down & plucked a pretty pink & white rose from it's stem & put it behind Brooklyn's ear. 'It's the least I can do to show my thanks', Jade said smiling as Brooklyn gently touched the newly grown flower.

Jade was extremely nice~

Across from the garden, a familiar silver haired man could be seen leaning against the lone tree with his arms crossed in the courtyard, spying on our friend Brooklyn while his friend Castiel sleeped, snoring loud enough to anger anyone around...


	5. Chapter 4 'Revenge has Surprises'

**_Chapter 4_**

After that first day with Jade, Brooklyn was found in the Gardens quite a bit, helping him out with finding his things, buying soil or more seeds for the club, & just planting with the handsome tanned green haired male that was Jade.

Though it was sad that he only came twice a week, but still, it was fun & Brooklyn liked flowers more and more.

A few days later, Brooklyn had been digging up a spot to plant a tiger lily in the garden a few inches away from Jade, who was planting a yellow lily, when Brooklyn thought of something.

'Jade...how come you gave me a pink & white rose? Specifically a rose really?', Brooklyn asked him, not looking up from task but still asking the question loud enough for him to hear.

The purple headed girl could hear the green haired male clear his throat awkwardly, but answered her question none the less.

'Well actually, I did some research on what kind of flowers you preferred; please don't think that's weird! It's just I do that with everyone in the Gardening Club. It tells a little story about each and every person, don't you think?', Jade said as calmly as he could as he put the lily into the hole & started surrounding it with dirt.  
><em>But still...<em>

'How did you know it was a rose though? Or..um..

THINK it was a rose?', Brooklyn asked him not giving up, turning her head to see his eyes on her, making her turn a bit red but held her gaze with his.

'Actually...

Castiel told me', Jade said standing up to brush his gloves hands, then started walking away to get the watering can.

Brooklyn quickly stood and gripped his arm, not wanting him to retreat from this; anger flashed in her eyes.

'Wait. You mean to tell me Castiel tells things about people to other people so easily?!' Brooklyn yelled, losing her tempter.

Jade turned and stared at her, shocked.

'No No! Brooklyn that's not it at all...

You know he's in the basketball club right?' Jade asked her, to which Brooklyn nodded and gestured for him to go on.

'Right. Well, we've seen eachother a lot. Don't really speak to each other but we say the occasional 'Hey, how's the club?' 'Anything new happening?' Stuff like that. But...right when he came here about two years ago, all that guy could talk about was you and some other chick, but mainly you~', Jade said trying to say this so that Brooklyn would calm down a bit, which she hadn't.

'So basically everyone knows me because he's the high school rebel and i'm his childhood friend who he couldn't shut his freakin trap about?! Well, alright then~', Brooklyn said letting go of Jades arm and backing away.

Jade shook his head.

'I...I know I may have said too much, but you wanted to know right?' Jade said sadly, the sparks usually in his eyes dimmed.

The ruby orbed girl saw this and calmed down, smiling at him and hugging him. 'Sorry Jade. I didn't mean to burst like that. But when it comes to Castiel...

Well, I get pretty pissed!', Brooklyn said pulling away and going back to her task, kneeling at the dirt spot and putting the tiger lily in the spot, glancing at Jade who winked at her & came back to water the lily's.

Closing her locker shut and readying to go home, Brooklyn walked down the hallways and turned the corner to head to the entrance of Amoris High, when she bumped into someone and was pushed back, landing on her butt. Getting ready to swear at whoever bumped her, Brooklyn looked up to see...

A middle aged man in front of her?

'Ah! Oh no! So sorry miss! Here, let me help you up~', the man said giving his hand to her as the ruby orbed girl took it, wiping the imaginary dust off her black skinny jeans. Scrutinizing the man in front of him, she saw a few things.

Black wavy hair.

Brown eyes.

Professor glasses.

Nerd outfit.

Yep, Brooklyn thought, definitely...

_John Lennon_

'Ah thanks', Brooklyn said after a moment. 'You wouldn't happen to be a student here would you?', John Lennon asked her. Brooklyn just stared blankly at him. 'No no i'm just a mother trucker who's life is so dull that I go to a high school because i'm bored. No, what did you think? _Maybe he really is John Lennon...,_ Brooklyn thought. 'Yeah i'm a student here~', the girl said, putting her hands on her Fairytail bag straps, impatiently. 'Ah! So you could show me around yes? I'm the new teacher here & need a tour. If you wouldn't mind young lady. Ah, my name's Mr. Faraize~', John told the girl, who didn't seem the least bit interested. Brooklyn shrugged and started walking to the front entrance, John behind her. 'Alright then, i'll make it a quick one alright?

There's the main office where the principals office is~

There's the homeroom classroom~

Staff room~

Student council~', Brooklyn started saying, explaining the Student Council a bit more thoroughly, & went down each other the other hallways..

The last part of the school to show John was the courtyard and the two club areas. Pushing open the doors, a familiar red haired delinquent could be seen strumming a red guitar, looking bored. But his eyes travelled around the courtyard, finally meeting Brooklyn's red ones back, & giving her his wild smirk. 'Who's that? And is he allowed to play out here?, John asked the girl, who shrugged. 'Ah no one really~

And i'm pretty sure playing outside of the music club is against the rules, yeah', Brooklyn said loadly enough for Castiel to hear, who had heard the girl & scowled at her, making her laugh. 'Also, I wouldn't come here very often. Some people here aren't very nice~', Brooklyn started saying loudly again, but had stopped when Castiel had gotten off the bench, putting his guitar behind his back and had walked up to her. 'Well what are you talking about princess?', Castiel asked her with an evil smirk. 'Oh nothing~', Brooklyn said trying to hold back her laughter as she led John to the Gym and then Garden Club, finishing off the tour.

Trying now to go home, Brooklyn walked to the doors out of the courtyard when her hand was grabbed and she twisted away to be in front of Castiel again, a smug smirk on his face. 'So your going to tell me what you were talking about now right princess? And why with a teacher?', Castiel asked her holding tight to her hand as Brooklyn tried twisting away from his grasp. 'Ah no i'm not~

And I don't know, it's always me they ask some kind of favor from', Brooklyn said sighing but not stopping to get away from her old childhood friend. At this, Castiel chuckled and went on. 'Ah, that's because you look like the nice girl who would help out whenever she could. Which is partially true~', Castiel said howling with laughter as Brooklyn punched him in the gut, but was disappointed when that hadn't hurt him, but hurt her knuckles instead. 'Abs of steel babe. Wanna feel?', Castiel asked her grinning now as Brooklyn just kept saying, 'EW EW EW PERVERT!', and finally twisted away from him, running home to babysit Codi.

The next day, Brooklyn had just walked into Amoris High when she was met by Amber & her groupies, all smiling to themselves. 'Well well the famous twit of the school has finally arrived. Now, give me all the cash you've got on you~', the blonde bimbo said as Brooklyn just stared at her coolly, already noticing a crowd forming. Pretty much everyone knew the fight from before had happened between herself and Amber, so the kids probably thought another one would interrupt the halls.

'Excuse me bitch? Did I hear you right? Did you just DEMAND money from me?!', Brooklyn said calmly as Amber stared at her in annoyance. 'Do you really think i'm asking for it?', Amber said as she pushed Brooklyn to the ground, making the contents of her bag pour out on the floor. 'Ah let's see. $10 only? It'll have to do for now~', Amber said after she had taken Brooklyn's wallet, took the only dollar bill in there, & threw it unto the floor with the rest of Brooklyn's stuff, and left like nothing had happened.

Practically growling, Brooklyn let that slide this time, but the purple haired girl would get her revenge...

And soon...

After picking up the rest of her belongings from the floor with the help of Iris, Brooklyn stood up and brushed off her pants, a common habbit, & looked up to see...

Castiel

'You're always freakin watching me you creep~', Brooklyn murmured as the male leaned against the lockers looking smug. 'So princess, do you have any pocket money for me too?', Castiel said still with a smugness all over his face. Brooklyn just stared at him and tried walking away, but he grabbed her arm. 'Ah come on, I was joking'. 'I don't find that very funny…'. 'What are you going to do now?'. 'I'm going to find a way to get revenge on the blonde bimbo!' 'Ah, any ideas?'. 'Not at the moment...'. 'Well, good luck with that Brookie~', Castiel finished and let go of her wrist, walking away. 'STOP CALLING ME THAT!', Brooklyn yelled and went to homeroom, wanting to read some fairytail~

Going into the classroom, Brooklyn spotted Iris in a corner with her Ipod touch. The ruby orbed girl went over to her & told her about her day, how Amber stole money from her & how she wanted revenge. Iris had suggested dressing the same way as Amber, which Brooklyn thought was a pretty good idea at the time, & told Iris this, which made the orange haired girl smile & show Brooklyn what she was wasting her time on~.

Leaving the classroom, Brooklyn wondered if Amber's brother Nathaniel knew how she treated other people. So sighing regretfully, Brooklyn walked to the S.C. room & chatted with him about Amber. He didn't seem surprised, but Nathaniel seemed put off about what to do about it, so he just gave Brooklyn $15.00 to cover for it & told her that he had a lot of work to do. What a jerk, Brooklyn thought as she walked out of that room and back to the hallways. Back to Castiel.

'So, did you get revenge on those snobs?', Castiel had asked as the two old friends started chatting again. 'No, I don't have a good idea yet'. 'But it's not that hard to figure out…'. 'If you have some sort of idea, tell me you douche!' 'Hmph. I don't know…I haven't given it any thought…'. 'Yeah right. Now tell me the truth~'. 'Pffft! You should graffiti her locker and put something she hates in it, okay?!'. 'Ok, graffiti her locker! And for the something that she hates?'. 'I don't know Amber, and I don't really care so figure something out yourself'. 'Wow okay, thanks for all your supposed help~

But you're helping me ya little douche'. Castiel narrowed his eyes at this one. 'And why is that princess?'. 'Because I said so. Now, do you have any spray paint? Or maybe some toy bugs?', Brooklyn finished off as she grabbed his wrist and demanded to know where his locker is.

The red haired male DID end up having spray paint, but not the bugs, so Brooklyn had ended up running to the dollar store to get some, & then ran back.

After, when everyone was in class, Castiel & Brooklyn went to Amber's locker and did the dirty deed, Brooklyn grinning wickedly & Castiel just shaking his head, wondering why he had said yes to helping her~

Unfortunately, this was when the principal had come and had ended up exploding on the two. Something along the lines of, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS', 'DEFACING SCHOOL PROPERTY?!', & then lastly, 'YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO SPEND THE NEXT FEW HOURS CLEANING THIS MESS!'. Brooklyn sighed; she should've known...

'Anywhere you are is trouble', Brooklyn said to Castiel as the two watched the janitor go to get some spray paint remover. The red haired male smirked, 'Well, that might be true~

And I can't stay. I have somewhere to be', Castiel said as he started walking down the hallway. 'Oh no you don't!', Brooklyn yelled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back so that he was facing her angered expression. 'We both got into this, so we're BOTH cleaning this mess up, alright?', Brooklyn said menacingly as Castiel's mouth twitched into a smug smile. He then pushed Brooklyn back against the lockers, pinnig her there;the hand that had been gripping his wrist now captured by his hand. 'And if I don't stay? What'll you do to me? Punish me?', Castiel said, his eyes full of twisted snarkiness &...something Brooklyn still didn't understand.

Looking up at his eyes, Brooklyn was caught. The ruby orbed girl just kept looking into his, not even bothering to try & hurt him. _We're in school~_

_He'll just get into more trouble..._, Brooklyn thought as Castiel started leaning down. His lips were hovering just over her own as the sound of the janitor's whistling could be heard from just the next hallway.

The two broke apart & stood far away from each other, ready to be finished with this task that they had been ordered to do~

FINALLY walking home from an exhausting day, Brooklyn remembered what Iris had suggested. 'Go to the clothing store in town and buy her designer clothes! She'll get so mad!'

Brooklyn laughed at the memory of sweet little Iris saying that.

Crossing the street, Brooklyn walked a few more steps until she was in front of the only clothing store in town. Apparently, they had _really_ good, designer clothes. But they weren't cheap...

'Let's just go see what's in here~', Brooklyn said to herself as she opened the door, not expecting what she saw.

Walking into the shop, Brooklyn's eyes roamed over the hundreds of different tops, shoes, pants, and many different things in there. Aisle through aisle she went, skimming over the different fabrics and what not. A few things she actually found she liked, so Brooklyn picked up a few pairs of shirts & some pants, walking to the back of the store, assuming that's where the change rooms were.

Getting to the back, Brooklyn saw a dark haired male with a purple & brown Victorian era look in a certain pose. His one hand in a fist at his chin, the other holding his elbow as if in thought. Turning her gaze away from him, Brooklyn's heart stopped & her mouth went slack. In front of her was someone she knew.

Blue swirly glasses.

A green long sleeved shirt with a single stripe in the middle.

Blue slacks.

'K-Kentin?!'


	6. Chapter 5 'Knowing the mystery man'

_**Chapter 5**_

The ruby orbed girl had headed to the back of the store to try some things on, when she had interrupted something. Looking from the dark haired male to...Kentin, her jaw went slack & just stood there, shocked. 'Ah i'll be right with you miss~

Just cleaning up', the dark haired man said as he went over to the 'Kentin-like Manequin' and took it under his arm, moving it.

Wait a minute...

That was just a...Mannequin?!, Brooklyn thought disappointed as she waited for the man to let her into the change room.

Before he got back, a familiar siliver haired man appeared from the change room, wearing Kentin's clothing. 'I don't know Leigh, it doesn't seem like girls would love this kind of thing on a guy~', the silverette said adjusting the wrists of the sweater when he finally looked up, stunned. 'Oh no Lysander, a lot of people are really going for nerds this time of year. Isn't that right Brooklyn?', Leigh asked as he came out of the shadows of his shop grinning. Brooklyn looked back and forth from the silver haired stunned man to the black haired grinning one.

They were...brothers?

'U-Uh I wouldn't necessarily say~', Brooklyn started to say, but stopped when a camera flashed from somewhere beside her. Looking to her left, she saw a dark haired woman with black hair & tanned skin taking shots of Lysander in his Kentin outfit. 'Yep, work with me Lys~

Yeah just one more', she said, grinning when she was done. 'All right, finished! Thanks Leigh! See you next week!~, the woman said as she went to the front of the store, leaving.

'I'll just go take this off now~', Lysander said after the awkward silence as he quickly turned back into the change room. Brooklyn didn't really no what to do at that point, so she just turned to the dark haired man that was Leigh & tapped her foot. 'So my brother & yourself go to the same school', Leigh asked her as he started cleaning some of the clothes up. Brooklyn watched him for a few minutes before realizing he had asked her a question. 'Ah well yes. Of course we go to the same school, there's only one in this town..

Ah how do you know my name?', Brooklyn asked, not really feeling like shopping anymore. Leigh stopped cleaning up for a minute and looked at her. 'Well considering your friends with Castiel, it shouldn't be hard to figure out, right? But then again, my brother talks about you quite a bit too~', Leigh said chuckling as Lysander bursted from the changeroom, flushed. 'If you wouldn't mind keeping things to yourself LEIGH, maybe THEN you wouldn't have girlfriend troubles', Lysander said as he turned to Brooklyn, sighing. 'Come on, i'll walk you home~', Lysander added on as he walked ahead of ther girl, making her run to him to keep up~

'You know you don't have to walk me home.

I can walk home by myself', Brooklyn said, her arms crossed and pouting at Lysanders back as he continued to walk in front of her. She could hear him sighing the whole time they had walked together from the shop till now. 'It's dark out, and ladies are more dire to be attacked at night alone', Lysander said as he quickly stopped, making Brooklyn bump into him. 'Hey what's the big id~', Brooklyn started to say but was shut off when Lysander had turned around, covering his hand over her mouth. 'Come on, hold my hand okay?', Lysander whispered to her as she glared at him. 'Just trust me'. Brooklyn nodded reluctantly, wanting him to take back his hand & wanting to go home bad enough. Grabbing Lysander's hand, the two walked to Brooklyn's house the rest of the way there, holding hands.

From the next street over, a red haired delinquent could be spotted...

The next day, Brooklyn had just entered the school when a strange girl with a microphone & huge recording device appeared in front of her. 'Hey! Hi! You're Brooklyn right? I'm Peggy; i'm in charge of the school newspaper!', Peggy stated grinning as her blue eyes locked unto Brooklyn's red ones, making the girl a bit scared. 'Uh yeah hi~' 'Great! To get the the point, I heard that you were at Leigh's shop yesterday with my sister. What can you tell me about it?' 'Uh what do you mean?' 'Did you discover anything? Anything weird happen last night?' 'Don't you think that if anything happened, your sister would've told you?' 'Well yes, but I need someone in the student body to be a witness of sorts for the paper. So?' 'Well nothing odd happened..if that's what you mean' 'Really? I hope your not hiding anything from me Brooklyn, because I will find out if you are' 'Well good for you then~', Brooklyn finished off, but started to hear some voices from the student council room so she had stopped chatting with Peggy and went to see what was going on~'

Just as Brooklyn was about to open the door the the S.C. room, the principal exited, making Brooklyn side step her and here what she said. 'NATHANIEL I'M WARNING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME! If this isn't settled quickly, it won't be an hour of detention for you, but definite expulsion from the high school!', the principal yelled crazily as she stormed down to her office.

'Ah, you were there? You heard everything right?', Nathaniel asked Brooklyn after crazy face left...

Nathaniel had ended up admitting that someone stole some important documents from the teachers lounge, and that he was being blamed for it considering he was the only student with a key to it. But, his key had disappeared, so when he was questioned by the principal, Nathaniel had stated that his had gone missing. Someone had stolen his key, AND the documents, and he was being framed for it. Brooklyn didn't like this blonde haired golden eyed boy very much, but she felt a tad bit guilty for him, so she decided to help him discover who had stolen these things, & why...

Oh oh! Did you hear that? Student body president in the hot seat! This would make a great headline! I can't wait to find out more about this case!', Peggy said from behind Brooklyn after Nathaniel had left. 'You'd honestly embarrass someone like that Peggy?', Brooklyn said to her, a bit angered. 'It makes for a good story', Peggy said not even one tad remorseful and left, probably to uncover more dirt...

After Peggy walked away from Brooklyn, the purple haired girl decided to check up on the plant life in the Gardens, considering today Jade wouldn't be there...

Entering the Gardens, Brooklyn saw that for once she wasn't alone in there, besides Jade & Iris being in there. Brooklyn saw a purple haired girl with a grey dress with purple trim around It on her hands & knees, digging up the dirt. The girl hadn't noticed Brooklyn enter, so the ruby orbed girl slowely walked up to the girl & noticed she had a large green portfolio beside her. Brooklyn cleared her throat, making the other purple haired girl startle & look up behind her to see Brooklyn standing near her, waving. 'Ah, hello there. I'm Brooklyn~', Brooklyn said as Violette stood up, slightly smiling. 'Hello. I'm Violette', the girl said as she picked up her portfolio. 'You wouldn't have happened to see any keys around here would you?', Brooklyn asked her as she looked around. 'No sorry, I haven't noticed anything~', Violette said looking down. Brooklyn thanked her & said that they should chat some time, to which Violette smiled a little bit more and agreed, saying that they should eat lunch together...

Bumping into Lysander, Castiel, & a few more people in the hallways, Brooklyn didn't get anymore information out of them than she did when she had tried coaxing her little sister Codi to stop wearing pink.

Sighing, Brooklyn decided it was time for lunch, so she went to the gardens and sat down near a cluster of trees, opening her lunch to find the sushi left over from last night's dinner & waited for Violette.

Soon enough, Violette had come & sat down with Brooklyn, surprised that Brooklyn liked sushi. 'Why would you be surprised Violette? Sushi's good', Brooklyn asked the girl as Violette turned a bit red and said that sushi was her favourite food, but never saw anyone else eating it besides her here. Smiling, Brooklyn decided that they'd share her lunch against the protests Violette made. So the two purple haired girls spent their lunch getting to know eachother under the sunlight & shade...

'Hey Brooklyn, what's that shiny thing over there?', Violette asked sipping some water as she pointed to something glinting under one of the rose bushes. 'I don't know, i'll go see~', Brooklyn replied getting up and going over to the bush. Putting her hand out, Brooklyn grabbed something hard & brought it out to the sunlight. It was Nathaniel's key.

Turning around, Brooklyn smiled and told Violette she'd come right back, but she had to give Nathaniel his key back first. Smiling as well, Violette nodded her head as Brooklyn ran off the find Nathaniel...

Finally finding the blonde man wandering the halls with a worried expression on her face, Brooklyn showed him the key, making him smile and asked her to go to the teachers lounge with him. Nodding, Brooklyn walked with him towards the teachers lounge, bumping into the principal twice, and then a third time when the crazy woman again thanked the girl for saving he dog.

Getting rid of crazy face, Brooklyn waited nervously as Nathaniel quickly opened the door to the teachers lounge and told Brooklyn that she had five minutes to try and find any evidence of the thief in their. Nodding her head, Brooklyn quickly started looking under the couches, around the coffee maker, & near the moldy sandwiches in the mini fridge for any sign of someone sneaking in there.

Soon, Brooklyn started hearing Nathaniel's voice saying to hurry up, and then the principal's voice asking him why he was here. Scurrying under the couch, Brooklyn tried as best as she could to hide herself well enough so that the principal wouldn't find her. Opening her eyes to see the principals gramdma shoes hear her face, Brooklyn backed up a bit & felt something hard in her hands. The girl squinted at the item that was in her hands.

A bracelet

Clutching the bracelet with her hand, Brooklyn took deep even breathes to calm herself so the grey haired woman wouldn't hear her breathing.

Finally, she left, allowing the ruby orbed girl to breathe out in relief & hurry outside to Nathaniel...

The Student body president had left her there in the T.L. alone, Brooklyn found out once she had gotten into the S.C. room where Nathaniel was chatting with some brunette that needed a haircut.

He had turned around and asked her how she wasn't in trouble, but Brooklyn didn't say anything to him, angry about him leaving her there. But she did end up showing him the bracelet, which made him gasp. The brunette looked at the bracelet too, & said in her annoying voice, 'Hey Nathaniel isn't that~' 'Yes Melody, it's Ambers', Nathaniel had said trying to grab for it but didn't succeed.

Smirking, Brooklyn hurried out of the room, going to find Amber and confront her...

Melody huh...

What a dumb name.

Finding the blonde bimbo in the home class room, Brooklyn stayed near the door & listened to what she said. Amber was telling her friends how Brooklyn had found her bracelet in the Teacher's Lounge, & how Brooklyn was going to tell everyone that it was herself that had stolen the documents. The purple haired girl smirked at this, and revealed herself from the shadow, throwing the bracelet on the desk all cool-like, totally out of character. 'That may be so, but your brother didn't deserve the blame for that Amber. You're such a spoiled brat~', Brooklyn said smirking. Amber glared at her, taking a few steps forward, but stopped, looking behind Brooklyn. 'Eh?'. 'Don't even think about it Amber. Just calm down', Lysanders voice said as he put his hands on Brooklyn's shoulders, forcing the girl to back away from the classroom. What does he think he's doing?! Now's the perfect change to get her back!, Brooklyn thought fighting back against his hold, but Lysander held firm to her as he led her out of the classroom & away from, now, the siblings quarreling. 'Oh...

How long was Nathaniel standing there?', Brooklyn asked Lysander as he let go of her shoulders, but trailed his finger down Brooklyn's shoulder to her arms, elbow, wrist, and then took her hand & kissed her palm, making the girl blush & glare at him. 'A while m'lady, but no worries. Nothing broke out~', Lysander said smiling as he let go of her hand, walking away.

...

What thefu~!?, Brooklyn thought as she continued to watch Lysander walk down the hallway

There was one last thing Brooklyn had to do, and that was to find the documents, now known to be the exam answers. Going from hallway to hallway, Brooklyn was about to give up when Castiel had turned the corner & scowled when he saw her. 'Hey! You...

Ah wouldn't happen to know where~' 'No I don't, so don't ask me alright?', Castiel said interrupting her with a glare. Brooklyn had never seen the male so mad before. 'What's up?', Brooklyn asked him walking towards him. Castiel just shrugged. 'Since when were you and Lysander going out?', Castiel asked nonchalantly but angry still. The ruby orbed girl blushed and looked away. 'W-We're not! We've just started talking that's all', Brooklyn said as she looked up too see Castiel grinning at her. 'All right. Good enough for me. Oh, & here~', Castiel said handing her a black notepad with green stripes down the middle. Brookyln looked at him questionably, but Castiel interrupted her look. 'It's Lysanders. Go give it to him when you find the exams okay? He's probably looking for it~

Oh, & check the end of the hall', Castiel said smirking as he walked into a classroom, shutting the door with his foot.

Strange man, Brooklyn thought as she hurried to the end of the hall where the exams where.

Giving the exams to Nathaniel, Brooklyn sighed as she closed the door to the S.C. room. It was the end of the day, and she hadn't seen Lysander or Castiel anywhere. What am I supposed to do with a guys notepad? Spy on him with it? I already know a big secret~

Brooklyn thought as she turned to go to the Gardens to pick up her backpack, when she heard a familiar annoying voice. 'Hey! Wait right there!', Amber yelled out ticked off as she stormed up to Brooklyn. It looked as though the blonde bimbo was about to murder someone, and that someone was~

'All of this is YOUR fault! I hope your happy! I've been suspended for a week! You better watch out, or you're going to regret it when I get back!', Amber threatened Brooklyn.

The purple haired girl glared at the blonde. 'You're the blonde brat that had to cheat to somehow appear smart! This has nothing to do with me bitch!', Brooklyn growled at her. Amber glared at her in subtle surprise. 'Wh-What?! Watch! You're going to regret this right now!', Amber screamed as she raised her arm to hit Brooklyn.

Brooklyn grabbed Ambers wrist & glared at her. 'DON'T. YOU. DARE. HIT. ME. BITCH!', Brooklyn yelled at her as she slapped Amber twice, hard. So hard that Amber had ended up falling backwards unto the floor. 'Y-You'll regret meeting me Brooklyn! You'll regret it!', Amber screamed as she stood up drunkenly and scurried out of the school, holding the side of her face.

Yeah that's right. You don't mess with Brooklyn...

But I already regret meeting you Amber, Brooklyn thought as she smirked at Ambers fading person.

Getting her backpack from the Gardens, Brooklyn walked to the front of the school with Violette, listening to the quiet girl talk about how Brooklyn was a hero at the school, the only person who's ever stood up to Amber like that. Brooklyn just grinned & denied it, saying that anyone could've done it. Violette shook her head and said that they should meet in the Gardens again tomorrow. Waving goodbye to each other, Brooklyn remembered Lysander's notepad.

Well, it's not like he'll know if I open it~, Brooklyn thought when a shadow came from above her. 'Hey Brooklyn, have you seen my notepad? I don't know where I put it~', Lysander asked her as he came up from behind her, frowning. Brooklyn sighed as she handed it over, making Lysander look at her surprised. 'Now don't think I stole it something. Castiel gave it to me before, saying that you forgot it in the courtyard~', Brooklyn said as she started to walk away, missing the smile that was on Lysanders face.

From across Sweet Amoris High, a long haired silverette girl with golden orbs was watching the scene with teary eyes...


	7. Chapter 6 'A possible Triplet'

_**Chapter 6**_

Today had felt like any other day, except fouler maybe.

It was raining, there was school, & Brooklyn had to get up.

Groaning when the alarm went off, Brooklyn slammed her hand onto the snooze button and slept for what felt like a minute before her alarm went off again, signaling that she had better hurry up...

Getting her black shirt with rainbows & her purple chained skirt on, Brooklyn grabbed her Fairytail backpack & put on her purple boots, ready for another day at Sweet Amoris...

'Hey Brooke!', someone said. 'It's Brooklyn lady, and where are you?!' Brooklyn asked annoyed as she turned her head both ways. She was in the main hallway, but something was amiss. Students should've been running to their home rooms, Castiel should've been at his locker, giving her his daily smirk/scowl, Lysander at his side grinning. Nathaniel should've been chatting with Melody, Melody should've been looking up at him in admiration and affection, he not seeing it.

What is this shit?!, Brooklyn thought as she finally turned around, seeing some creepy blonde girl who looked the same age as her. 'Aww dang, you finally found me~

Shoot. Maybe I should've flown up to the ceiling? I can do that you know~', the blonde girl said smiling as she hovered over the ground. _What the heck is this_?, Brooklyn thought. 'Ah lady~

Chick...~

GIRL! Why is the hallway so empty and who the fuck are you?'

'Tsk tsk. What a potty-mouth you have.

I'm not telling you until you clean your mouth up'

'Won't happen, so just tell me~'

'Ugh fine! Stubborn kid.

Okay here's how this chapter plays out okay?

Some handsome boy, who is MINE, will appear to you asking for help alright?

Hey~

HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!

Take those headphones out~', the girl said as she moved and ripped the headphones out of Brooklyn's ears, then taking a pair of scissors & cutting the wire. 'HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU B~', Brooklyn was about to say, but the blonde chick covered the girls' mouth so she could finish. 'Okay so this handsome bo~

MAN will come to you, and you have to help him, no matter what. He's having girl troubles, probably because they're not right for eachother~', the girl said looking away, then back at Brooklyn all happy-like. 'Okay! And also, you may be able to do more than just pair those two up...

You MAY be able to pair another couple up.

Here!" the blonde chick said, shoving two tickets to Winged Skull into Brooklyn's hand.

*Coughcough*

"Alright!

Adios!' the blonde chick finished as she waved and faded away, while the students faded into existence...

_I didn't even get her name. What the hell?!_

As if that'll actually happen, Brooklyn thought smirking and walking down the hallway to her locker.

So far, none of what that blonde girl with the cape said had come true. Tapping her foot, Brooklyn walked out of class to get a sip of water, when suddenly a handsome black haired man appeared..

'Leigh? Leigh right?', Brooklyn said as she walked up to him. 'Ah! If it isn't the lovely Brooklyn!...

Maybe you can help me' Leigh said once Brooklyn had walked up to him.

'Hmm? Help you with what?'

'Well, like you heard Lysander say, my girlfriend and I have been having some troubles...

And I came here to talk to her, but I can't find her, & i'm not allowed to go any further than this considering I don't go to this school~'

'Ahh I see...' Brooklyn said sighing.

_That blonde chick was right..._

'All right, i'll go see if I can find her. What's her name?'

'Rosalya'

'All right, i'll see if I can find her~' Brooklyn said as Leigh thanked her.

**Thus began Brooklyn's journey~**

Walking around the school, Brooklyn wondered how those two could've gotten into a fight. Leigh seemed nice and calm, not angry or temperamental like Castiel...

'Oh, hello Brooklyn~' Lysander said as Brooklyn had walked near where he had been standing.

'Hi Lysander~

Did you know your brother and Rosalya had a fight?' Brooklyn asked him.

'Yes..

They don't often fight.

I hope they settle this soon' Lysander replied with concern.

'I'm sure they will. Would you know where she is?'

'Try the stairwell; that's where her classes usually are'

'All right thanks~'

So Brooklyn walked to the stairwell that led up to the second floor, and found a silver haired girl on the stairs looking troubled.

'Ah hi~

You're name wouldn't be Rosalya would it?' Brooklyn asked her coming closer.

'Yeah it would actually. Hello Brookyln..

You wouldn't come over here because of Lysander would you? Because I'm pretty sure if you want advice on that that you should come to me for it' Rosalya said with a cheeky grin. Brooklyn quickly shook her head no.

'EWW NO NO NO! I came here to tell you that Leigh's here looking for you'

'Leigh? oh I see..'

'You should go see him. Why are you two fighting anyway?'

'Well he's always distant with me, I never know what he's thinking or or what he's feeling, and that's pretty uncomfortable'

'Yeah I understand. But you should go talk to him about it~'

'No I don't want to. I always give him the benefit of the doubt. I want him to prove his feelings for me for once'.

'Oh alright...', Brooklyn said, watching Rosalya go back to her class with tears in her eyes.

_Damn...I feel bad for her_

Brooklyn thought as she headed back to the entrance of the school..

Finding Leigh in the courtyard now, Brooklyn told him of the Rosalya encounter, and how she wanted him to show her how he felt about her. Sighing, Leigh replied,

'I'm not too good at this kind of thing, but I like her...

You're a girl, do you have an idea how I can prove it to her?'.

Brooklyn thought about it and told him that she'd have to think about it some more. Nodding and thanking her, Brooklyn went back into the school to try and find an idea...

'So if you fought with your girlfriend, who probably doesn't exsist, ahm, what would you do Cassie?' Brooklyn asked Castiel smugly, making him scowl.

'Well princess, i'd probably move on to the next one~

Say, you're available aren't you?' Castiel said retoricly as he moved towards Brooklyn slyly.

'Not for you you freak!', Brooklyn promptly responded as she walked quickly away from him and into a classroom...

'Hey, did you see Rosa?' Lysander asked Brooklyn once she had walked into the classroom. It was vacant, so Brooklyn decided to chat with the silverette.

'Yeah. She wants Leigh to prove his feelings towards her. But I don't know what she's expecting~'

'Well i'll help you' Lysander said as he grabbed a pen & paper. Brooklyn stared at him surprised. 'Oh okay. I'll be back in a bit too see what you come up with~' Brooklyn told him, not wanting his creativity to disappear~

Walking around, Brooklyn saw Violette and asked her what Rosalya would want from Leigh. 'Well i'm not sure Brooklyn~

I've never had a boyfriend before' Violette said a bit shyly. The ruby orbed girl smiled and said thanks anyways, before she started wandering around again.

Wandering back to where Castiel was, Brooklyn asked him if he had any better ideas for what Leigh should do. 'I already told you princess, he should get a new one' the punk ass boy retorted with a smirk on his face.

Disgusted, she replied

'You know, some guys actually have feelings for their girlfriends~'

Frowning and crossing his arms, Castiel said 'If the girl won't put out, then maybe she's just not that interested'. Giving up on him, Brooklyn walked back to Classroom A to see how Lysander was doing~

'Ah Brooklyn.

You should've stayed; it didn't take me that long' Lysander said handing her a page long poem. The purple haired girl stared at the paper, then looked back at Lysander.

'Well, all right then. Thanks'.

'You're welcome. It's nice to know that there are girls who don't only think of themselves' Lysander said smiling, making Brooklyn blush and quickly walk out of the classroom to go see Leigh.

'Here you go Leigh. One romantic poem' Brooklyn said once she was back in the courtyard. The black orbed man shook his head frowning. 'Brooklyn, I can't go in there remember? I'm not a student' Leigh said.

'Ah that's right. Well, i'll go give it to her then' Brooklyn said, making Leigh smile and nod his head thanking her.

Getting back to Rosalya, Brooklyn bumped into Castiel again, making her frown at him. 'Why don't you go to class? Or go get a girlfriend to keep you there~' Brooklyn said smiling at him innocently.

'No way am I going to class. And If I DO get a girlfriend~' Castiel said as he walked forward and put his arm around her 'You'd be the first one up for the spot, Brookie'.

'Oh no I wouldn't! You're not on my list~' Brooklyn said, making Castiel glare at her and take his arm off her shoulder.

'Oh of course royalty has a list of men already. Of course you'd go for anything with legs~' Castiel said angrily as he walked away, brushing her shoulder. The ruby orbed girl just glared at him.

_That's not what I meant stupid..._

Finally finding Rosalya near the stairs again, Brooklyn handed her the poem and waited for her reaction. Reading it, Rosalya's face brightened.

'This is a beautiful poem...but I know Leigh got help. He'd never do this kind of thing on his own; I know him' Rosalya said to Brooklyn, making the purple haired girl frown.

_Of course she'd be too smart to think that Leigh wrote that.._, Brooklyn thought as she turned to go to tell Leigh the news..

'Ah so it didn't work. Well, would you still be willing to help?' Leigh asked Brooklyn. The ruby orbed girl nodded.

'It's so nice of you to help me.

No wonder Ly~

I mean uh, nothing' Leigh said blushing sheepishly as he turned around to walk around the courtyard, making Brooklyn very suspicious..

'I hear you're trying to get Rosa & Leigh back together. I wish you the best of luck' Iris said once Brooklyn had entered the Gardens.

'Yeah. I tried giving Rosa a poem, but she figured out Leigh hadn't wrote it. What else could I try?' Brooklyn thought a loud as the purple haired girl started watching Iris plant some nightshade. '

Well why don't you try flowers? I know when Castiel gave me some...

Oh wait, nevermind. You two are an item! Sorry so sorry!' Iris said standing up looking flustered. Brooklyn tilted her head, looking at her.

_Does Iris have a thing for Castiel?_

'Ah no we're not a so called, 'Item'...

Iris, what do you think of Castiel?' Brooklyn asked her with an innocent expression. Iris blinked and turned away, but Brooklyn caught the flush of her cheeks.

'Ah, he's a nice guy deep down who is misunderstood...

Why?' the girl replied, her back to Brooklyn's face. The purple haired girl smiled and took an assortment of flowers to make a bouquet for Rosalya.

'Just asking~', Brooklyn said walking out of the Gardens, plotting.

Quickly running to the dollar store, Brooklyn bought a pretty ribbon and tied it around the bouquet of flowers, then ran back to the school to show Leigh, who thanked her. After showing him, she ran back to Rosalya to see how she'd react.

'Here Rosalya. Something else from Leigh~' Brooklyn said giving Rosa the bouquet. The silverette sniffed them, looking happy.

'Oh they're so pretty~

I...

Can you thank him for me?' Rosa said sniffing the flowers.

Brooklyn nodded and went back to the courtyard.

'She liked them? That's great!

Maybe she'll come back to me now' Leigh said smiling happily, making Brooklyn smile with him and say that she'll talk to Rosa a bit to convince her.

Walking back to the hallway, Brooklyn saw the forever-and-always-grumpy-Castiel. Sighing, Brooklyn taped his shoulder, making him spin around and pin her to the lockers.

'If you're still here for the position of my girlfriend, it's still vacant' Castiel said as he leaned closer, brushing his lips against her cheek, jawline, edge of her lips~

'Castiel stop it!' a familiar voice called out, making Brooklyn and Castiel turn to it.

'I-Iris?!', Brooklyn yelled trying to get out of Castiel's grasp, but he of course didn't budge. The red head narrowed his eyes at her.

'Can I help you Iris?'

'Actually yes Castiel you can, by perhaps letting go of Brooklyn?'

'Mmm don't think that'll happen sweetheart' Castiel said smirking, which made Iris blush. Brooklyn looked back and forth between the two.

_Was this what the blonde was talking about?_

'Iris, what's Castiel's favourite band?' Brooklyn asked, still pushed up against the lockers. Castiel narrowed his eyes to Brooklyn curious, but not saying anything.

'Ah, Winged Skull if I remember correctly. Why?'

'Well, I just happen to have two tickets to Winged Skulls' concert this weekend..

Here, you take them~' she said keeping her eyes on Castiel's, which were full of surprise, shock, and open curiosity.

Iris stepped forward and took the two tickets.

'But there's two here. I have no one to~' Iris paused, stopping herself to look at Castiel.

'Unless Castiel would want to come?' the girl asked the red haired man, biting her lip.

At this, Castiel let go of Brooklyn and looked at Iris, then at Brooklyn, and back at Iris.

'Ahh~

Why not. They're a good band. Thanks Iris' Castiel said smirking as he walked up to Iris taking the ticket and putting his arm around her, starting to discuss Winged Skull.

Brooklyn watched the two of them walk out of the school, Fairy tail backpack on, smiling.

_I never knew I was a match maker._

'That was very nice of you you know. Setting Castiel up like that' Lysander said behind the girl. He was watching the pair walk off too.

The ruby orbed girl sighed.  
>'Maybe he's right. Maybe I am too nice' Brooklyn said looking up at Lysander who looked confused. Laughing, Brooklyn waved it off and went to talk to Rosa...<p>

'So you ended up pairing the two off eh? How sweet. So unlike the girl I know!

Teehee! Just kidding!' the blonde said with crossed arms and a smirk on her face.

'Would you STOP with just appearing out of no where?

And what do you mean by that?'

'Wow. And I said that you weren't nosy. Pfff, how wrong I was.

Well, you've done your part Brooklyn. Now it's time I do my part!' the blonde said laughing as a cloud of purple & gold dust appeared around Brooklyn, making her feel light headed, but still wanted to ask~

'Who the heck are you?!'

'Gee hee! You'll figure it out maybe a few chapters from now~' Brooklyn heard the blonde say right before she blacked out~.

A dark room.

Green stripes.

_Where am I?_

Brooklyn thought as she heard a gasp from somewhere above her.

'Huh?' Brooklyn said as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

She looked around and saw line-up upon line-up of clothes; manequins in the corners.

'Am I in Leigh's shop?', Brooklyn asked herself, feeling cold.

_Why do I feel...?_

Then she felt it.

Lips against hers.

Warm.

Brooklyn squinted, but suddenly didn't have to, for some of the lights came on.

She was lying on the floor, and Lysander was on top of her, kissing her.

**_WHAAAAA?!~_**


	8. Chapter 7 'A Party Gone Wrong'

**Chapter 7**

'L-Lys~

Lys~

LYSANDER!' the purple haired girl said in between breaks as the silverette had started to pull her to him, locking her in place with nowhere to go but up.

'You have no idea how long I've awaited your presence, my lady~

Wondering about who this Brooklyn is that Cas talked so much about' Lysander said kissing the girls' jaw, leaving light as a feather kisses along her earlobe and then her face, making the ruby orbed girl shiver, but with what she didn't know.

'L-Lys could we stop for a sec~?', Brooklyn said as he slowly gave her room to breathe, smiling.

'Of course. But not for too long alright? You'll wake up soon~' Lysander said as he sat on his hunches, watching the girl as she settled her erratic heartbeat and her nerves. 'W-W-Wait.

Wake up? You mean...i'm dreaming?!' Brooklyn asked him making him laugh and lean towards her again, eyes set on her mouth...

Waking up to the Adventure Time Theme song as her alarm, Brooklyn gasped for air, feeling warm all over.

_What the fuck kind of dream was that?!_

Brooklyn thought as she swung her legs over the bed and padded over to the bathroom. The purple haired girl hadn't even remembered going to her apartment last night.

All she remembered was fading in and out of consciousness, sometimes in Lysander's arms, other times on the floor at Leigh's shop.

_But why?_

Brooklyn thought as she put on this new uniform/dress she had gotten. Rosalya had said that Leigh wanted Brooklyn to choose something that she normally wouldn't wear at his shop as a sign of thanks for bringing them back together again, so she did. The purple haired girl had picked a hand made one of a kind vested dress that ended just above the mid-thigh area. The vest was cropped off above where her stomach began and her chest area ended. It was black with a gold trim, a few buttons lining the vest, while the rest of the dress was a ruffled satin white. It was almost the same as Rosalya's, accept for the tie of course.

Grinning at her appearance, not used to wearing a dress, Brooklyn headed out with her purple boots, awaiting another crazy day at Sweet Amoris...

'Ah Brooklyn~

Just the girl I wanted to see', a familiar voice said from behind the purple haired girl as she was walking down the hallway to homeroom. Turning slightly, gripping her backpack, Brooklyn sighed annoyed.

Melody

'Hey Melody~

How goes it?' Brooklyn said as nicely as she could, a fake smile adorning her face. Brooklyn didn't like Melody. AT ALL. The girl found her annoying, a bit on the ugly side, and, well, she was friends with Nathaniel.

_I mean, isn't that reason enough to dislike somebody?_

Brooklyn thought as she looked at Melody, trying to hold in her grimace.

'Well, I was thinking of having a sleepover this weekend. In honour of the girl code, no boys will be allowed, and we'll all have a fun time!' Melody said to Brooklyn smiling cheerfully.

_Could cheerfulness kill a person? If so, i'd be dead_, Brooklyn thought as she fake smiled again.

'Ahh~

I don't know if i'll make it Melody.

See I might have a baseball game that day and~' Brooklyn started to say, but Melody interrupted her.

'So I was wondering if you'd pass out these invitations for me. Oh please Brooklyn? And make sure not to let Peggy know about this', Melody told her as she gave Brooklyn a few invitations, including one for herself.

Sighing in defeat, Brooklyn thought_,  
>'Oh just this one time. But that's it...<em>

'All right Melody, I'll go pass these out for you' the girl finally replied as she turned away from the annoying girl, happy to finally leave.

Walking down the hallways, Brooklyn spotted 2 of the girls she was supposed to hand out an invitation, and they flat out refused, making Brooklyn smile and tell them just to take it, but throw it away later if they didn't want to go. The two girls smiled at her and said they would, and that they should hang out sometime. Nodding to them, Brooklyn went on to find Rosalya, who was at the stairs as usual.

Now Melody had already asked Rosalya, but at the time Rosa didn't know if she could come or not, so Brooklyn just asked her if she could now and Rosa had stated she could, so Brooklyn would pass it on.

Next was Violette.

The purple haired girl found Violette in the usual spot at the Gardens, painting one of the flowers. The girl creeped up behind Violette and was amazed at the precision and detail that had gone into the painting.

Feeling a change in the atmosphere, Violette shifted so that she saw Brooklyn hovering over her head, so the girl smiled and put her hand on Violette's head.

'You're very talented Violette. It's beautiful~' Brooklyn said as Violette blushed.

'Ah, thank you Brooklyn. But I'm sure I'm no better than anyone else' Violette said as she started cleaning up, but noticed the papers in Brooklyn's hand. 'What are those?'

'These are invitations to Melody's sleep over party this weekend. Here~' Brooklyn said handing the purple haired girl one. Violette frowned and handed it back, but Brooklyn didn't accept it.

'I'm not going if you're not'.

Brooklyn blinked.

'What makes you think i'm not going?'

'Oh I don't know? Maybe the way that whenever Melody's brought up into a conversation, you start saying that she's so annoying and you end up switching the topic?' Violette replied, smiling. The ruby orbed girl groaned.

'Ugh! Fine fine i'll go. But I won't enjoy it~' she said irritated making Violette smile and put up her hand to hide her laughter, revealing a cute little stuffed animal. 'Awww I like your doll Violette!', Brooklyn replied pleasantly staring at it like a creep. Violette stopped smiling and quickly hid the doll behind her back shyly.

'P-Please don't tell anyone...

They'd make fun of me if they knew~' Violette said, Brooklyn instantly understood. Amber and her groupies.

'I promise I won't tell. It's not a big deal anyways though Violette' Brooklyn said, making Violette sigh out in relief, and then look up at the girl shyly.

'W-Well what if you got a doll too? That way I can bring my doll and the girl's will think we made a bet or something...okay?'

'Oooh okay! You should come with me to help me pick one out!' Brooklyn said happily as Violette blushed again, but happy now that she wouldn't be the only one with a doll…

After passing out all the invitations to the other girls on Melody's list, Brooklyn & Violette went to the dollar store and saw the long line of dolls that were available. Violette liked the bunny one, but Brooklyn had liked the dog one. Picking out the dog one, Brooklyn looked at the others and immediately put the dog one back. At the very end was one lone chibi doll of a girl with a shimmering ocean blue party dress with a galaxy cape and a mini kitty on her head. 'Awwww she's so cute!' Brooklyn squealed, revealing her truer self as Violette laughed and agreed with her. So Brooklyn got the chibi doll one, and made their way back to the school to finish up the classes...

The end of the week came fast, and so on the last day all the girls who Melody had invited followed the brunette out of the school and into a black limo. Looking from one to the other in confusion as to why they were taking a limo to Melody's, the hostess explained that driving home in a limo was much cooler than being stuffed in her family's jeep, which the girl's agreed with, however it was still strange.

Finally getting to Melody's house, the brunette told the girls to roam around freely and that the pop and juice were set out in her room. She explained where the bathrooms were and that they should immediately get changed into their pj's.

Brooklyn was the last to get out of the limo as she was trying to avoid not hearing Melody's shrill voice. As the purple haired girl got out with her Adventure Time blanket, a rough hand grasped her wrist, pulling her back towards the limo and up unto the roof of it.

Blinking, Brooklyn looked down to see that it was...

'Castiel?! What the hell are you doing driving a limo?!' Brooklyn yelled but was silenced by the red heads hand over her screaming mouth.

'Calm down! Relax alright? I heard that the girls were going to party tonight by Lysander's brother Leigh; Rosa told him. When he told me you were going to be there too, I just had to think of something to bomb-bard this party, don't you think so?' Castiel said grinning as he put both hands on either side of the girls' legs, trapping her to the roof. She could still climb up and go around, but...

'You are such a perv…

How old are you Cassie that you have to spy on a girls' slumber party? So you're going to come back with Leigh & L..

Lysander right? Well I'll see you in the windows creep.

And I'll be sure to entertain you~' Brooklyn replied sassily as she leaned down to kick his stomach, making him stumble backwards and leaving her an opening to jump off the roof and run towards Melody's door. 'I can't wait to see your jammies Princess!' Castiel yelled laughing as Brooklyn saw him get into the limo, her shutting the door to Melody's home.

_I can't believe he even had the official limo drivers hat...  
><em> Brooklyn thought laughing too as she went to get changed..

Walking out of the bathroom and padding down the hallway to Melody's room, Brooklyn balled up her Rosa dress & made a mental note to wash it once she got home. The purple haired girl was wearing a black t-shirt and panda pj bottoms with panda slippers, her blonde haired chibi doll in her right hand.

Coming into Melody's room, Brooklyn saw Rosa in her sexy-like purple & black night gown, Melody in her blue and white striped pajama top + bottom, Violette in her cute white tank & shorts, and the other girls in typical pj's.

Coming to put her stuff along with her blanket, Brooklyn sat on Melody's floor in the circle beside Violette and took a chip from one of the many bowls in the center of the circle. Brooklyn had heard Melody's panicked voice beforehand. Something to do with the snacks not being there...and then a slam of the door. Brooklyn had assumed Melody forgot the snacks or something, but they were there now.

'"Okay. First game of the night is Picnic. Everyone know how to play? Good. I'll start. ''I'm going on a Picnic and I'm bringing..."' Melody said starting the games up. Brooklyn got this game within an hour or so, her not being very good at games and all. But the other girls were laughing at her, and her at herself, so it was okay.

Somewhere around eleven pm, Brooklyn heard noises coming from the outside of Melody's room. Slightly turning her head, the purple haired girl could hear a familiar sound from the window.  
><strong>Castiel's voice.<strong>  
>The boys have come, Brooklyn thought smiling as she voiced her opinion for one game in particular. 'How about we play truth or dare? That's always a good one'.<p>

The other girls had nodded at this, but Melody and Violette seemed skeptical.

'Oh come on Melody! It's the best game ever to play at sleep overs!' one girl squealed.

'Yeah Violette, you can bring out your dark side and ask something naughty~'.

The girls had started peer pressuring the two, making Brooklyn a bit mad, but not so mad as to interfere. She wanted to play this game, not SOLELY to entertain the guys, but to learn more about the people she was going to school with too.

Finally after a few minutes of badgering, Melody gave in and asked one of the girls a truth/dare?, which the girl had taken dare. She had to run down to the bathroom and force herself to eat toothpaste, which wasn't too bad, but still a pretty good dare. The next one the girl had asked another girl truth/dare, and she had asked the typical, 'Who's your favourite guy in school and why?', to which the girl blushed and mentioned a guy Brooklyn hadn't heard of, stating that he was oblivious to everything, even her massive crush on him, to which the girls gave a dramatic, 'AWWWWWW!', too, and hoped that the girl had the courage to admit her feelings.

The night went on like this, till about one am, where it was finally Brooklyn's turn...

'Truth or dare Brooklyn?' Melody had asked the purple haired girl who hadn't even expected it. She was so absorbed in the other girls asking questions that she had completely forgotten that she herself could become involved in the game too. 'Uhh Uhh truth I guess' Brooklyn replied, hearing a snicker behind the window curtains. Brooklyn sneered at the window, knowing Castiel wouldn't see it, but still. Truth was better than a dare any day.

'Hmm...

This is an easy one.

Why do you hate Amber so much?' Melody asked her. It wasn't the question Brooklyn was expecting, but it was a good one none the less.

'Well she's a bitch for one~' she easily yelled out, making the girls start laughing, Melody start to frown, and Brooklyn swore she could hear the guys outside snicker. The ruby orbed girl smiled and went on. 'She's a whiny brat for two~

And the last one could be that her fashion sense stinks, she's a bully to my friends, and that she's a coward. Oh wait, that's more than one~' Brooklyn said in mock innocence as the girls' kept laughing. Even Melody smiled at that.

After Brooklyn's honest answer, the girls had kept badgering the poor purpled haired girl with questions.

'What's your favourite colour?'

'What's your favourite class?'

'Favourite family member?'

'Best club?'

'What do you do outside of school?'

'Favourite sport?~.'

It went on and on like that, until Rosalya held up her hands to silence the girls, and leaned forward to stare at Brooklyn, trying to make her nervous.

'Alright Brooklyn moment of truth. We all know your chummy with Castiel, was great friends with Kentin, but what about Lysander?

Which brings me to my actual question~

Who's YOUR favourite guy, and is he your crush?' Rosalya asked her still leaning forward.

_You could cut the tension with a knife._

Brooklyn gulped and nervously looked from the window to the girls, to Violette, and then to Rosa, repeating the pattern.

'W-Well that's kind of an awkward question...

I...I guess it would have to be~' Brooklyn said but was interrupted by a groan outside. The girls had heard it too.

'Stay there girls. I'll check this out~' Melody had said starting to get up, when all of a sudden the lights went off and growls emitted the room. Brooklyn could hear the girls' screaming, while one was laughing and the other was sitting in a corner; you could see her silhouette because she was near the window under the moonlight.

Brooklyn didn't know where to go, so she ran to the direction that Melody's closet was. The ruby orbed girl opened it after finding the knob, and closed it, not letting anyone in even after all the protests outside of the door.

Finally after the seventh time someone tried entering the room, Brooklyn's hand went slack and the person opened and closed the closet door, locking it. Brooklyn blinked;

_how did they know this closet locked?_

'Don't say anything and I won't attack you~' a male voice whispered into Brooklyn's ear, making her shiver and say a hushed,  
>'Okay~'.<br>The male was quiet for a few minutes, and then spoke up again.

'Sorry to burst in like this Brooklyn, but I...

I didn't want to hear what you would have said~' the voice had said. The girl could feel his arms entrapping her on either side of her head, his breathes calm and even.

'Lysander?

Is...that you?' she asked him whispering still. She had never known these girls could make such noise in a home. Poor parents…

'Yeah it's me'.

'So it was you who led the attack then?' Brooklyn asked him smirking.

'Y-Yeah...

Like I said, I didn't want to~', Lysander started to say, but was cut off by a girl screaming to get into the closet, knocking Lysander's balance and falling unto Brooklyn. Shocked, Brooklyn noticed that now their shoes were flesh-to-flesh, Brooklyn's back against the small closet wall, Lysander an inch away from her face. His breathing now wasn't so even.

'L-Lysander?

Did...did you have a strange dream last night?

S-Sorry if this doesn't make sense' Brooklyn asked turning her head away, only to have it centered again by Lysander's hand making her look into his shining jade & gold orbs; she could see them even in the terrible lighting. They were like mirrors, reflecting the light from within.

'In Leigh's shop...?'

'Mannequins everywhere~'

'You and I~'

'With each other?'

Lysander nodded, but looked down at her thoughtfully.

'Scarily though, I don't know if that was actually a dream...or~'.

'Reality?' Brooklyn finished for him as he nodded, his lips mere centimeters away from hers. His shiny orbs looked down into hers, Brooklyn's shiny red ones looking up into his.

The silverette leaned down, closing in on the prey~'

Suddenly, the closet door opened, and Brooklyn only saw red before hearing a growl and feeling Lysander breathe hot against her lips, then not anywhere near her.

'You little bitch How could you?!'' Castiel roared as he was about to hit Lysander, who had his hands up.

'It's an invasion of privacy Castiel~

You knew it was wrong' Lysander replied, ducking as Castiel swung, making him grunt in disappointment. Suddenly, Leigh was in the room running to get in-between the two guys; Rosalya in tow behind him with the rest of the girls.

'Look guys, we can figure this out later okay? It's too early for this~

Let's go' Leigh commanded as he pushed both the guys towards the window, turning to give the girls an apologetic smile.

The girls had stayed where they were once the boys had left, shocked that that had happened. Finally, Melody had turned to Brooklyn with complete anger and disappointment.

'You know, Nathaniel was the one who told me to invite you to this. I told him I didn't want to, but he said that maybe a rebel like you could be tamed at a fun party like this, out of the way of boys and Amber. Of course it didn't work~' Melody blurted out, leaving the girls shocked. Brooklyn stared at her blankly.

'Hmm, still on truth huh? Well to be honest, I think you're an annoying girl who doesn't know how to take a hint when a guy dislikes her~' Brooklyn backhanded and crossed her arms, making the girls gasp and Melody stare at her wide eyed. The purple haired girl turned to grab her blanket, clothes, and backpack.

'I'll sleep at home. I know when I'm not wanted~' the petite girl replied as she headed to the window.

Before exiting, Brooklyn looked back at Melody with a smirk and said,

'And for my answer, I'd say Nathaniel, because he doesn't hide his feelings to a girl and if you hadn't heard, I have a thing for nerds' she replied sarcastically.

Laughing, Brooklyn swung her leg around to step on the branch of the tree the boys' were on earlier, throwing her stuff down and got ready to jump down when she heard Violette's voice.

'See Melody? Everyone enters from your window because it's a more hospitable area than your door'.

At that, Brooklyn laughed and jumped down, not afraid of getting some bruises.

Getting ready to feel the impact of grass on her fragile back, Brooklyn was shocked to instead feel steady hands gripping her upper back and legs. Realizing her eyes weren't open, Brooklyn opened them to see jade & golden orbs staring back at her, smiling.

'You called my lady?' Lysander said smiling as Brooklyn pushed away from him, but he kept his grip.

'Is that anyway to treat the person who just saved you from paralysis?' he retorted, shaking his head. The ruby orbed girl sighed;

'Can I just get my stuff?' she mumbled out as he knelt down and grabbed her clothes and blanket, Brooklyn grabbing her backpack and trying to get out of Lysander's grip, but he held unto her like there was nothing more important to him than her. Sighing, Brooklyn just held unto the bag as Lysander stood up again and started walking down the street. 'You can't walk to my house Lysander' Brooklyn stated the obvious, making him smile slightly.

'Oh no. We're not going to your house~

Leigh said that we'd have our own slumber party at our house.

Don't give me that face; Rosa will be there too' Lysander replied, making Brooklyn sigh in relief. She only wished Violette could be there too...

After a few blocks down the road, Brooklyn looked up at Lysander as he looked forward, a faint smile on his face to match his just-a-little-bit-flushed-face.

She had so many questions for him…

'Well this isn't fair~

You got to see me in my pajamas and listened to all my favourite things thanks to those nosy girls. And I don't know one thing about you besides having an older brother, you lose your stuff a lot, you wear Victorian era clothing, and you model for your brother for his fashion magazine~' the girl complained, crossing her arms. Lysander laughed;  
>'Well I didn't know all those things about you, though I did know quite a bit already thanks to Castiel~' Lysander replied, seeing Brooklyn's scowl making him laugh.<br>'Okay okay, when we get to my place, I'll tell you some things, considering you aren't nosy. I like that about you.

But you do ask a lot of questions.

How did Castiel put up with you for so long?' Lysander asked jokingly, Brooklyn swatted his chest with her bag as he kept walking in the street lamps lights, the moonlight caressing the two of them...

From across the street, a familiar red head and blonde haired male & female could be seen on a bench, lost in their own world. Not even noticing the man carrying the girl who complained about being carried...


	9. Chapter 8 'Sick on Exam Day'

**Chapter 8**

'Ah, Lysander really. If you could just take me home instead~'

the purple haired girl pleaded as Lysander started chuckling, shaking his head for the hundredth time the girl had asked him.

'Oh no. My house is closer; your home is much farther down and I don't think I can walk that far Brooklyn~' Lysander commented, walking closer and closer to his supposed home. Brooklyn didn't know exactly where the silverette lived, and she didn't really want to find out. The ruby eyed girl would rather go home and sleep tonight off then go to some boy's house...

'Lysander really I~' Brooklyn started to say before Lysander suddenly dropped her stuff.

'Hey! That stuff might not mean anything to you but!~' Brooklyn started again, but stopped when she saw why Lysander dropped the stuff. The two were in front of a large grey and white house made of bricks. Along each of the four windows was a flower bed with roses and daisies, and in front of the house was a bird bath. She couldn't help smiling, thinking of watching the birds chirp with each other in the quiet of the morning, happily bring the droplets of water from their beaks and unto their partners, taking turns in the bathing ritual of bird.  
>The house though, looked like one of those really rich homes that only...well, the rich people lived in.<p>

Staring up in awe, Brooklyn hadn't even felt Lysander put the girl to her feet until he put his hand at the small of her back after picking Brooklyn's stuff up, and walked towards the front door...

'Ahh Brooklyn! How nice of you to join the real party!' Rosalya said as she grabbed Brooklyn's free hand and pulled her to each of the boys' rooms in their home. The spacious living room with their two fish tanks, a wide screen TV, and quite a bit of a mess. Staring at the mess as if it didn't look like it belonged there, Rosalya finally noticed and shrugged, saying, 'Castiel's stuff not there's. These two baby's aren't pigs~' the girl added as she tugged on Brooklyn's hand and showed her the kitchen, then where the bathrooms where.

Feeling satisfied with her tour, Rosalya swiftly turned to where they were next.

The basement.

'Now Brooklyn, I know how excited you are to see Lysander's room, of course not Leigh's but you know, nothing messy while the adults are here' Rosalya said winking as her short night gown twirled around the silverette; opening the door to their basement. Walking down the steps, Brooklyn started to wonder what was down there, hopefully not some kinky toys of any kind...

'Well here's the basement~' Rosalya said from somewhere ahead of Brooklyn. Her ruby orbs couldn't see anything down there; it was too dark. It was a miracle her real self didn't take over and make her fall down the staircase.

Finally going down the last few steps, Brooklyn saw a little bit of light in front of her; Rosalya probably put the light switch on.

Looking ahead of her, Brooklyn's eyes were instantly glued to all the sound equipment, naked mannequins, and photo area. Turning back to Rosalya, she just shrugged.

'In the summer, this is the best area to do anything. Modeling for Leigh's shop for one, practicing his vocal talents for Lysander. Really anything you can think of~

No! No Brooklyn I see your face, don't even go there!' Rosalya said laughing as Brooklyn gave her an innocent look. 'C'mon girl, let's go back upstairs so you can sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow' Rosalya said grabbing Brooklyn's hand and shutting off the light. But the purple haired girl had to wonder...

_What was so important about tomorrow?_

'Hey Rosalya, would the brother's mind if I quickly washed this?' Brooklyn asked the silverette sleeping on the other couch. She was just waking up, but Brooklyn swore that she was watched all night. At one point, she had even thought someone had brushed her hair back and kissed her face.

Shrugging that thought away, Brooklyn sat up on the couch and saw Rosalya stretch and get off the couch to go to the kitchen, telling Brooklyn, 'Of course they wouldn't mind Brooklyn, go right ahead~'.

Getting her dress from the day before, the purple haired girl padded off in the direction the laundry room was. Finding out that it wasn't past the three bathrooms in the main house, there was only one more place to look.

The basement.

Slowly walking down the stairs as to not trip over the air around herself, Brooklyn slowly but surely got to the last step and turned on the light switch, glad of the light. Walking down the side hallway, Brooklyn smiled as she finally found the laundry room and went to her usual routine of washing the clothes.

Hearing someone walk downstairs, Brooklyn hid behind the washing machine, hoping no one would notice her person.

Hearing the sounds getting closer and closer to where the girl was, Brooklyn decided to reveal herself to whoever was out there, but it was too late. Someone had shut the door to the laundry room, entrapping her.

'Hey! Whoever left the laundry room open has to do fold all my clothes for a week!' Leigh's voice was heard as the footsteps got quieter and quieter, laughter emitting from the rooms upstairs.

_Great...just great._

_Guess I'm not going to find out what's happening today..._

Brooklyn thought as the sound of the washing machine drowned out her sorrows.

After a few hours of being stuck in the laundry room and getting a few more zzz's, Brooklyn stood up and went to the door, banging on it is as hard as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs. But it was all for nothing. No one was home, and she was sure no one would be home until after school.

Hearing the laundry machine go off, Brooklyn sighed and walked towards the machine, stripping down to put the dress back on, not even bothering to dry it...

'Brooke? Brooklyn? Hey, calm on get up my lady'~ Brooklyn heard Lysander's voice say.

'Mmm?' Brooklyn managed to say as Lysander picked her up from the floor and walked through the hallway and up the stairs, starting to go into the living room to put the girl down, but stopped and turned, heading towards the 'Forbidden Hallway'. 'B-But...' Brooklyn said, but Lysander shushed her and told the girl to go back to sleep, walking to his room...

'Brookie? Why the hell is she fuckin here Lysander!?' a familiar angry voice said in Brooklyn's dreams as she came to...

A sort of consciousness.

'I told you. She was locked into the laundry room all day! Why are you being so judgemental Castiel? You know I wouldn't do this too you! After all these years of talking about her, these months of knowing me, you'd think I'd take the one important person away from you?!' Lysander yelled back as Brooklyn heard a shuffling of papers. Growling, Brooklyn heard Castiel yell out

'Fine whatever. I don't even care anymore. Take good care of your girlfriend, Lys. I'll see you when we practice next. If there's a next~'.

Brooklyn heard the shuffling of papers again, Lysander yelling at Castiel to reconsider, and then a slam of the door.

_Well..._

_I guess i'm causing trouble for those two again_

Brooklyn thought as she faded into the dream world once more...

'Hey Brooklyn? Hey, here try eating something okay?'

Lysander's voice called out to her as she opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, his jade & gold orbs concerned. Brooklyn sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'What time is it?'

'It's about one pm'.

'WHAAT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?! I missed school! My mom will kill me! And there was something important today~' Brooklyn started to yell, but stopped when a spoon was entered into her mouth, stopping all types of chatting. The ruby orbed girl glared at Lysander.

'I'm sorry about that m'lady. I didn't know Leigh hadn't known you were down there. Rosalya was so out of it too this morning that she had forgotten that you had asked where the laundry room was~' Lysander said apologizing and rambling on about the day. This gave an opportunity for the purple haired girl to look around Lysander's huge room. It was an emerald green with an Xbox set to the side with a small TV, Guitar Hero beside it. It seemed that the game was frequently played; probably Lysander testing out his vocal skills.

Looking around some more, Brooklyn spotted a picture of his parents, a few stacks of notebooks, notepads, and other papers.

And then something else caught the girls' eye.

'What's that over there?' Brooklyn asked the silverette, making him turn to see the small poster upon his wall. The only poster that was plastered on his wall that wasn't to do with Winged Skull or another rock band. Smiling at her, Lysander blushed and shook his head.

'Oh that's just something Castiel gave me a long time ago...

Seems like a few years...' Lysander mumbled as he got up and reached for a tray.

'Here. You're probably starving. I made you a small breakfast. Not much, but it'll fill you up~', Lysander said as Brooklyn hungrily ravaged upon the food. There was two pieces of toast, a bowl of chicken soup, and orange juice.

'I...I thought you might have turned sick so I thought having something hot would be best~' Lysander started saying, but Brooklyn put an arm on his shoulder and smiled.

'Thank you Lysander. It was very kind of you. Very…gentlemen-like' Brooklyn said, making Lysander shut up and watch quietly as she ate…

'Ohh Brooklyn i'm so sorry! I had totally forgotten you wanted to go to the laundry room and I was so tired and~'

Rosalya had started apologizing to the purple haired girl a few days later, making her stop and put her hands on the silverette's shoulder, sighing.

'I know you're sorry. And I accept your apology. Now, what was so important that day?' the petite girl asked her friend, making Rosa stare at her in horror.

'Oh no...

The...

The thing that was so important was...

Exams were that day' Rosa said, making Brooklyn stare at her and turn, screaming down the hallway in her Brooklyn-fashion...

Running home after school to get her notes and binder, Brooklyn was a block away when she heard someone screaming her name. Turning to see who it was, she found Lysander running to her, papers in hand. Once he had gotten to the purple haired girl, Lysander stopped to catch his breath, and spoke. 'Your...papers...for the exam...Castiel dropped off...never gave...', Lysander said in between pants, making Brooklyn laugh.

'You're not in shape are you Lysander?' Brooklyn asked him taking the papers as he frowned at her.

'Of course I am. But you have to realize the length of that sprinting is not something you should do...sprinting' Lysander tried to follow up, but Brooklyn laughed and kept walking home to get her stuff. 'Oh, I could help you study if you want. The principal said you could write it tomorrow~' Lysander timidly suggested. Brooklyn looked at him and nodded, then walked to her apartment door and held it open, then he held the door open for her like a gentlemen.

_Wow...I was in his house, and now he's going into mine...what a day'_

Brooklyn thought smirking as the two reached the elevator...

From across the hall, two short blonde women, one short kid and one older woman, were watching the two as they walked the last floor up. Watching them like prey...


	10. Chapter 9-Part I'Helping a Girl in Need'

**Chapter 9 - Part I**

'Well this is my...er, home I suppose', Brooklyn admitted shyly as she opened the tanned door to her aparuite. Lysander walked in with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

'You live...in a suite? How can you afford one?' Lysander asked the purple haired girl as his eyes swept over the spacious apartment-like living area. Brooklyn took her purple designer boots off and crossed her arms, walking in the direction of the kitchen area.

'For your information, Lysander, I'm not poor. And besides that, my mother makes a decent living, but...

Then again, she got this suite half off considering she's renting out two separate apartment areas~', the girl admitted as she got a tall glass down from the cupboard and walked to the fridge, grabbing a huge bottle of root beer.

Setting them both on the island behind her, Brooklyn finally noticed Lysander's jade & golden orbs watching her every move, which made Brooklyn realize something.

Lysander is in my apartment.

Alone with me.

Suddenly becoming a tad nervous, Brooklyn quickly opened the bottle of Root beer, which started to fizz like a volcano errupting. Squealing in surprise, Brooklyn quickly grabbed the bottle and turned to the sink, where the fizz quietly drained from the bottle. Turning around hoping Lysander somehow hadn't watched that, to her surprised mind the silverette had moved from the other side of the island to right beside the glass cup on it, turning it in his hand as if it were some kind of kaleidoscope. But Brooklyn saw the way his mouth was uplifted into a smile, holding back laughter.

'I know you want to laugh, so you might as well let It out~', she retorted, her ruby orbs sending daggers his way, but he hadn't noticed. Lysander just chuckled and turned to walk to the sink to stand beside the purple haired girl, patting her head.

'Now now Brooklyn, I am not our dear friend Castiel. Oh no, I wouldn't dream of laughing at someone as intelligent as you', Lysander retorted himself with a hint of sarcasm, making Brooklyn punch him in the shoulder; Lysander's hand suddenly letting go of the glass cup. The cup fell out of his hands and quickly to the floor, smashing to a million pieces.

_Good thing i'm wearing socks_, Brooklyn thought as she quickly bent down to pick up the larger pieces of glass.

What a stupid mistake; Lysander had also bent down to pick the larger pieces up as well. Leaning forward, the two of them banging their heads against one another, making them stare at each other and burst out laughing.

'Haa! You're face! I didn't know you could look so surprised!'

'What about yourself? The way your eyes shone with shock!'

After picking up some of the pieces, Brooklyn reached for another one, but the piece accidently slipped from her grip, a cut replacing the glass.

'Ow ow ow! Mother of God! Holy shit that hurts!' she yelled as she held unto her finger.

Reaching out to help her, Lysander grabbed her hand and looked at her index finger, which was the one that got cut.

'Hmm...there's a bit of glass in there. Do you happen to have a first aid kit in here?' he asked as he stood up, offering his hand to Brooklyn, who eagerly took it.

'Uh yeah, I think so. In the bathroom maybe~' Brooklyn thought aloud as she started walking towards the bathroom, then suddenly stopped.

I'm going to the bathroom.

With Lysander.

Alone in my apartment.

This isn't good.

Bumping into the now stilled girl, Lysander gently turned Brooklyn around, curious.

'What? Did you forget where the bathroom is?' he teased. The brunette looked at the floor, a small blush coming to her face.

'It's...it's not that...'

'Well then what could it possibly~' Lysander started to say, but stopped when he figured it out. 'Brooklyn. I may be friends with Castiel, and we may like some of the same things, but that doesn't mean I'm him. I wouldn't ever force you to do anything you don't want to, and especially not in a bathroom! For heaven's sakes what do you take me for? A ra~' Lysander started to say again, but Brooklyn's un injured hand quickly went over his mouth. 'No no, let's not jump to conclusions. C'mon, I'll lead you to the bathroom then' Brooklyn said as the silverette nodded and Brooklyn turned around, going to the closest door to the right in the small hallway.

'Alright Brooklyn, that should be the last piece' Lysander spoke as the tweezers in his hand took out the smallest piece of glass from Brooklyn's index finger, then made its way to the trash can in the bathroom. 'Thank you Lysander...', Brooklyn said a bit frustrated. She could've taken out the pieces of glass by herself, even if it would've taken longer. Hearing Lysander sigh, Brooklyn looked at him as he took her finger and kissed it, making her look away with a pouting face on.

'Okay I'll just put a Band-Aid on, and then we can get to the real reason why I came over~' he said regretfully as he took a Band-Aid out from the first aid kit and carefully wrapped the silicon protection around Brooklyn's index finger.

'W-What do you mean by your 'real reason'?' she asked curiously, her dirty mind coming into play. Fortunately for her, Lysander wasn't like that.

'Well of course, to help you study! Or have you forgotten?' he smartly replied as he got up and brushed his dark pants off, walking out of the bathroom, a groaning Brooklyn following him to the living room where their books were set up...

'In which country is the Kimono the traditional Garment?'

'Japan'

'Correct~

What is the name of the colonel in the game, 'Clue'?

'Colonel Mustard'

'Correct~

What is 3*6*2?'

'Ah...139?'

'Brooklyn, math isn't your strong suit is it?' Lysander said for the billionth time, Brooklyn covering her face in her hands groaning.

If there was one thing she hated more than history, it was math.

'Never the less, we have to continue~

What is the name of one of Link's fairies in the Legend of Zelda?'

'Ughhhh I dunno! I've never played Legend of Zelda!' Brooklyn cried out in frustration.

'Try Navi stupid' a familiar sound chimed out of nowhere, making the purple haired girl shiver. Lysander had noticed this, so he moved from the couch across from the brunette to the one she was sitting on and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

Shocked, Brooklyn didn't know if she should struggle or not, but she knew by now that Lysander wasn't Castiel, so she just stood there quietly as Lysander comforted her. And, surprisingly, the purple haired girl did actually feel comforted.

'Thanks Lysander...again' Brooklyn said smiling as Lysander pulled away slowly, smiling back at her and continued to pester her with questions.

'Oh come on! They were having a moment!' a familiar blonde shrieked out of thin air, but this time Brooklyn wasn't frightened, because she knew she was crazy. And at that moment, she was crazy in a different way...

'All right students, go to an unoccupied desk and take yours seats. Brooklyn, sit here please' the grey haired bat said the next morning. It just so happened that Brooklyn wasn't the only one who had missed out on taking exams. Of course, she hadn't purposely skipped…

'Yes Principal' Brooklyn said with a gleeful expression, which was very rare for the girl. So rare that the principal was looking at her as if she were off her rocker. In a sense, of course.

Sitting down at the mahogany desk, Brooklyn tapped her pencil in anticipation and impatience, wanting to be finished with exams so that she could go to their family cottage. Her Grandma had a cottage near the Amoris Lake. It had been built by Brooklyn's great Grandfather and had stayed in the family, somehow. So that was where the ruby orbed girl was spending her holidays, and she was pretty excited about it. Unfortunately, because of yesterday, the purple haired girl hadn't had a chance to ask any of her friends if they were going to the lake as well, or somewhere else for that matter.

Sighing, Brooklyn's leg started twitching along with her pencil, impatient as always.

'Miss Brooklyn, I do hope you don't do that while writing the exam' the grey haired woman said, making Brooklyn automatically stop and put her pencil down, shaking her head.

The last person to enter the room was someone Brooklyn knew a bit too much. Smirking at Castiel's angered appearance, Brooklyn watched as he went to sit in the desk diagonally across from hers, smirking at his back.

'All right, now that the miscreant has arrived, you may flip your exams over and start completing them. You have an hour to finish this.

Goodluck~' the principal said as she pat Mr. Faraize on the shoulder before leaving the room, Mr. Faraize walking to the desk to read his book.

Finishing the exam within the first half hour felt amazing to the ruby orbed girl as she walked away from the school, happy she wouldn't have to see it for two months or so.

'Aaaaah~

Now time to pack last minute stuff and off to the lake!' Brooklyn said to herself gleefully, feeling excited about the break.

'Ahh so that's where you're going for the break hey Brookie? Why, I might just join you there. Your mother wouldn't mind this time would she?' Castiel's voice whispered into her ear tickling it as she turned to face him and slapped him across the face.

'OOOOOOH NO! You are definitely not coming to the lake with us Cassie! Definitely NOT!' she huffed out angrily as she stepped back from Castiel who had his hands in front of himself, readying to grab her.

Suddenly a blonde figure with a blue galaxy cape came in front of Brooklyn, making the girl stop to stare up at the familiar blonde.

'Ah, I see the studying paid off! And there were much more questions about LOZ then you thought hey? You should've studied with me!' the girl said grinning as she stopped to glare at Castiel.

'Shoo vermin. Brooklyn and I have to go swim suit shopping!' the blonde spat at Castiel as she grabbed Brooklyn's hand and flew into the sky like superman..

Or well in this case,

Superwoman.

'You're nuts lady! I can't wear any of this! They're too revealing! I'll look like a whore!' Brooklyn started complaining as the blonde went from rack to rack in Leigh's shop, searching to find the perfect swim suit for Brooklyn. It couldn't be too revealing, but it had to be PERFECTLY revealing.

'Ah, what about this one?' the blonde asked the brunette, holding up a cute pink two piecer which had sea horses in the white trim which was just underneath where her boobs ended and stomach began. It would hang on the girls' body with spaghetti straps and came with a black or white shawl to either hang around her shoulders to protect her skin, or around her waist to walk around.

Brooklyn gagged.

'Nu uh. No way am I wearing anything pink' she replied as she crossed her arms, making the blondes cheeks puff out in irritation, but never the less go off to a different rack.

Following the crazed blue orbed girl, Brooklyn realized something she should've probably asked her again a while ago.

'Listen chick. I'm not agreeing to getting ANYTHING if I don't at least know your name~

AND why you're trying to set me up in awkward situations~'.

'Ooohhhh you don't know my name yet?

Funny. I thought I told you a while ago~

Or well, you should've figured it out a while ago' the blonde said giggling as she held up the bathing suit she was hiding.

This one was a purple two piercer with white strings holding it in a few places that it REALLY needed support. Not to mention that in the middle, there was nothing but a small ring with two beads going downwards to hold the top together.

Brooklyn sighed and face palmed, regretting ever meeting this chick.

'Fine fine. If you tell me your name right now, I'll buy this one alright?' she blaintedly agreed, regretting the minute those words came out of her mouth. The blonde grinned with full on cheerfulness.

'Oh alright! My name's Haley! You can call me Hal~

I uh...

Well I'm the one directing this whole shin dig, if you get my drift~' Hal admitted swiftly, then continued to shoving the swim suit into Brooklyn's face.

'All right...

Hal.

And no I don't get what you mean by that.

Want to explain some more?~' Brooklyn said glaring at her, but Hal didn't pay her any mind.

'Now now a deals a deal. A trade for a trade. A question for an answer.

I played my one part, now you play yours~

Go try that hot baby out!' Hal said as she shoved Brooklyn into the change room, making the ruby orbed girl forever regretting meeting this crazy blonde chick.

_This is why I don't like blondes._

_They're too demanding'_

Brooklyn thought as she began to obey for once in her life.


	11. Chapter 9-Part II 'Summer Lovin'

**Chapter 9 - Part II**

Going to Amoris Lake wasn't the finest time in Brooklyn's life. What, with her mother yelling at every driver who either passed her or drove to slow for her own tastes, her Grand-Mere chatting with Codi loud enough to make a parrot cringe, and Codi being her obnoxious little kid self. But luckily after four hours, listening to the three women in her life was over.

Well, at least in their Santa Fe Hyundai.

Putting her hand on the Santa Fe's opening handle and pushing the door open, Brooklyn stepped out and surveyed the area. Her Grand-Mere's cabin looked as if it had never aged since her Great Grand-pere had built it. The cabin was a dark wooden colour, and of course it was made out of the trees that had surrounded the area before people civilized it. Now there were still trees around, quite a few actually, but there were more cabins along the line of the beach shore. Their cabin was to the right of a few mountains, but it was beside a dirt path that led to the beautiful sandy beach of Amoris Lake, which was very convenient.

Opening the trunk and taking her mother's two suitcases full of...well god knows what, the purple haired girl walked down towards their cabin's front door, hoping no raccoons had taken refuge in there...

'Oh well this is cool' were her first words as she stepped into the cabin. When you first walk into the cabin, it's a small square room with a door on each wall. Taking her signature red sneakers off, Brooklyn put the suitcases down and went to explore each room.

The ruby orbed girl decided to head to the one on the left first and make her way around, hoping that it was a circle of some kind that led to the right side of the cabin.

On the left side was a closet, but if you turned right and went through the door frame, you'd encounter a spacious kitchen area along with a beautiful view of the lake. The living room was also in the area as well, but it was more in the middle of the spacious room then near the kitchen. Brooklyn stared at the wide window view that started from where the kitchen ended to the other side of the room where she assumed the bedrooms started. It really was beautiful, but Brooklyn decided to continue on her adventure of the cabin and not to stare at the view as if it were Medusa.

Opening the next door at the end of the living room, Brooklyn entered a long hallway that forked right and then right again to where the entrance of the cabin was. Doors lined the halls, probably full of bedrooms and bathrooms. _Well Great Grand-pere really knew how to build a nice cabin_, Brooklyn thought as she walked around the cabin to come back to the entrance where her Grand-mere was standing. Brooklyn wasn't nosy, so she didn't want to go into every room.

'Ahh Brooklyn, I'm glad I found you. This cabin is so big and so easy to get lost in hey?' her grand-mere said as she wiped her shoes off on the typical welcome mat. Brooklyn narrowed her eyebrows slightly; she hated being treated like she was a kid.

'I suppose. Where's mom's room going to be?' Brooklyn asked her grand-mere a bit snidely as she grabbed the suitcases.

'Aww come now Brooklyn, take a break! Come see the beautiful view of the lake! ~' her grand-mere ignored her question as she started walking towards the door in front of her.

'Grand-mere!~' Brooklyn uttered out, but her grand-mere had already stepped through and gone to the living room_. I guess that's a shorter way to get there_, Brooklyn thought as she turned to the right to drop the suitcases off in a random area.

'No! I am not taking Codi for a swim mom! I'm here to take a break, not to babysit!' Brooklyn yelled at her mother who was starting to make a drink for herself.

'Brooklyn that's the only way you get to leave. It's your choice' her mother authorized as she poured the drink into her glass and took a long sip. The purple haired girl wasn't impressed. There was always a condition she had to fulfill to do anything. Sighing, Brooklyn took the non-stop chatting Codi and walked to the door to go to the beach...

'Wow! Look Brookie! Look at the beach!' her younger sister yelled excitedly pointing to the pale coloured sand and beautifully darkened blue lake; there were few chairs and umbrella's lining the beach. Brooklyn was happy barely anyone was here. That meant more time to herself and her manga reading.

'Yeah yeah it's a beach. What did you expect? It's nothing special~' Brooklyn replied to her sisters enthusiasm with her own as she walked ahead of the girl to go grab some sunscreen. The girls were both wearing swim suits underneath their clothes, but the water didn't look too inviting today. Codi had on a white sundress with small flowers on it along with pink flip-flops while Brooklyn had on a black tank top and a green checkered skirt which had a chain on the pocket; and of course her red sneakers.

'Brookie! I wanna go swimming now!' Codi yelled at the back of her sister, making Brooklyn turn around to glare at the blonde seven year old girl that was her sibling. _Half sibling_, the ruby orbed girl reminded herself.

'We are not going swimming Codi. The water's too cold, and we don't even know if its shark infested. You might get your toes bitten off~' Brooklyn scarily replied, but her sister just laughed.

'Brookie that's not funny!'

'It wasn't supposed to be you little twerp' Brooklyn muttered as she took Codi's hand, the blonde girl whining all the way to the beach vendor...

'Ah! Brooklyn! What a nice surprise seeing you here!' a familiar voice spoke out making the purple haired girl turn around to see Rosalya's golden orbs look into her ruby ones.

'Ah Rosalya! Yes it is isn't it?' Brooklyn said forgetting about her sister's hand in hers, the other one occupied with the sunscreen she had just bought. Rosalya didn't miss that though.

'Awww! Who's this little cutie you have with you?' Rosalya asked as Brooklyn looked down to see Codi smile and walk up to Rosalya.

'Lady you have a lot of skin showing through your bathing suit' Codi replied blaintedly, smiling as Rosalya laughed.

'Well that's how my boyfriend designed it sweetie' Rosalya replied happily as she picked Codi up. Brooklyn had to agree with her sister though; Rosalya's purple one piece clung to her body nicely, the middle barely covered. That was how she dressed though.

'Ah you're here with family Brooklyn? We won't disturb you then~' Leigh's voice chimed out just behind Rosalya.

_Ah so Leigh's here too. And not wearing a swim suit..._

_Hal would be so disappointed,_ Brooklyn thought smirking as she turned back to Rosalya who had put Codi down, but was holding the girls hand.

'Aww I think I've fallen for your sister Brooklyn! You never mentioned having siblings~

But that's probably because she's jealous of your cuteness Codi' the sexy silverette commented smiling down at Codi; Codi grinning up at the silverette.

'Yeah...

Well if you love her so much maybe you can take her off my hands right?' Brooklyn said jokingly.

'Yeah! You're much nicer than Brookie!' Codi chimed in, making Brooklyn glare at the seven year old.

'I wouldn't mind that actually~

Leigh what do you think? This could give you an idea to broaden your clothing sales to not just women, but to little girls too! Aww imagine Codi in one of your cute swim suits!' Rosalya chattered away excited as Leigh didn't look very amused.

'We'll have to see. Maybe Brooklyn's mother doesn't want us to keep Codi to ourselves all month long~' Leigh said looking down at the girl, ending up smiling at her anyways.

_He'll give in; everyone does,_ Brooklyn thought.

'Ah Brooklyn, do you have any sunscreen on you?

Oh, well that's sunscreen right there isn't it?' Rosalya asked Brooklyn as the ruby orbed girl nodded and gave it to Rosalya who smiled and thanked her.

'Leigh can you put some on me then?

Ah, Codi I'll put some on you! First take off that dress though; you're on a beach not walking around the lake~' Rosalya said as she lay down on a nearby towel. Codi followed her and Leigh over to it;

_Well I guess Rosa and I have different views on kids~'_ Brooklyn thought as she walked over there too.

'Oh Brooklyn, have you seen Lysander around? He came with us but wandered off somewhere on his own~' the silver beauty commented as Leigh started putting the sunscreen on Rosa's shoulders.

'L-Lysander came too? Ah~

I haven't seen him' Brooklyn commented a bit nervously. Her ruby orbs looked down at Rosalya, who's golden ones were full of amusement.

'Ah you haven't have you? Hmm…

Well if you spot him in his bathing suit, tell Lys-baby to come over here okay?' she off handily said smiling with mischief as she stood up to put some sunscreen on Codi's back.

_I...I guess that means i'm off to find Lys-bab~_

_I mean Lysander._

_God sakes why does she call him that?!,_ Brooklyn thought annoyed as she went to walk around the beach to spot the silverette~.

Walking along the beach with her hands stuffed in her pockets, a lot like a certain red head, Brooklyn found herself looking at the scenery, regretting not bringing her bag down here to read. Not stopping to look ahead of her, Brooklyn found herself running into someone's back and saving herself from falling, this time.

'Ah! S-Sorry I didn't see where I was going~' Brooklyn apologized as she saw who she had bumped into.

'Heh. The Princess figured out how to apologize? I didn't know royalty could do that~' Castiel snorted smirking as he crossed his arms.

_Ugh what a nuisance._

'Nice to see you too Castiel. Have you seen Lysander anywhere?' Brooklyn asked not paying any attention to the red head in front of her. Maybe it was because she really wanted to see Lysander in a swimsuit, or because she just didn't want to spend any time with her stalker, or maybe both. Either way, Brooklyn didn't want to be near Castiel at the moment, so she hadn't heard him when he mocked being offended and uttered some insult…

Giving up on finding the silverette, Brooklyn paused near some rocks at the end of the beach and sat on them pulling her knees to her stomach and watched the waves come into the tide and back out again.

'Brooklyn? I didn't know you were coming here~' Lysander spoke out making Brooklyn jump and turn, instantly saddened. _Rosalya lied_! Lysander wasn't wearing a swimsuit, but a tanned long sleeved shirt which was open and Capri's!

'Ah yeah, my grand-mere has a cabin overlooking the beach. I would've told you but...everyone had left the day before. I'm shocked you didn't tell me where you were going~' Brooklyn countered as she stood up.

'Yeah that's true'.

'So...you're wearing a normal clothing attire' Brooklyn said nonchalantly, making Lysander frown.

'Well yeah. I don't believe a 'Victorian Style' bathing suit exists…

If I ever mentioned that to Rosa, she'd probably force my brother to make some~' Lysander remarked with a hint of a smile. Brooklyn had to agree with the man there though.

'That's true. She would. She just tried suggesting that he make girls' outfits now~

But uh, why are you wearing a shirt at the beach though?'

At this question, Lysander blankly looked at the purple haired girl.

'I feel more comfortable with a shirt on.

Why?'

'Ah-Ah no reason!

Rosa just said that you were wearing a swim suit, so I had assumed...~' Brooklyn said but trailed off, her face turning a bit red.

'Oh I see. Rosa and her fibs' Lysander said smiling.

'Yeah. Oh, there near the middle of the beach, in case you were wondering' she remarked as she dug her shoe into the sand, not wanting to look up at the silverette.

'Oh I see. Thank you for telling me~

Would...' Lysander started to say, but he too trailed off looking away from the beach. Looking up, Brooklyn followed his gaze to see Castiel leaning against the beach vendor's store, watching the two. Turning back to Lysander, she watched him shake his head.

'Ah i'll see you later Brooklyn~

I have to deal with something' Lysander said as he walked towards his best friend.

_I hope they don't start fighting again..,_ Brooklyn thought as she watched the two walk away together in deep conversation.

Walking some more along the beach, Brooklyn watched the few brave people swimming in the cold water, chuckling at the sight. _She'd never be so stupid as to go in there~_

Turning her head a bit, Brooklyn saw Codi & Rosa sitting at the water's edge, their feet in the water, giggling.

'Having a fun time you two?' Brooklyn asked the pair as they both looked at each other and splashed the purple haired girl.

'Oh yeah; we're having lots of fun now!' Rosa replied still giggling as she splashed Brooklyn again.

'Aww no! My clothes are all wet now!~' the girl exclaimed as she shook her now wet arms.

_This was part of her plan. To make me strip to my bathing suit~', _Brooklyn thought as she frowned at Rosa.

'Well now that you're wet, show us your bathing suit Brooklyn! You can put your clothes where my stuff is!' Rosalya admitted as she stood to bend down and cup her hands, her palms filling up with water.

Foreseeing the attack, Brooklyn ran to where she saw Rosa's stuff, not wanting to be splashed again.

Turning around once she was at the site, Brooklyn watched as Codi got drenched in water. The purple haired girl couldn't help laughing as she took her sneakers off, and then her top, regretfully. When her skirt was off too, Brooklyn looked down at the revealing, but not as revealing as Rosa's, bathing suit Hal had picked out for her to wear.

'Stinkin' blonde chick...' Brooklyn muttered as she walked towards the girls, angry.

'Aww! So you do have a chest Brooklyn!' were the first words Rosa uttered once the silverette saw Brooklyn in her bathing suit.

'Ah~

Not that I didn't know that, cause they're so noticeable. More than most...

Um, you know what I'm trying to say right?

You look good!' Rosa tried finishing, laughing along with Codi, making Brooklyn walk away from the two crossing her arms.

_It always goes back to my chest_, Brooklyn thought as she looked at the lake again.

Because the purple haired girl was staring so intently at the hypnotizing beauty of the water, Brooklyn hadn't heard footsteps behind her. She also hadn't felt an arm go around her shoulders, the hand dangerously close to somewhere it shouldn't be.

No.

Brooklyn only realized someone was with her when the man had started walking towards the Beach Vendor; her eyes now staring at the pink and white lines of the shop.

'You know I have to agree with Rosa Princess. Though I've always known you had a nice rack' the man admitted as he walked in time with Brooklyn.

'W-Wha? Castiel?! What are you doing?!' Brooklyn yelled out, her face turning a bit red as she tried shrugging off his hold on her, but Castiel only moved his arm to her waist, now securing his hold on the purple haired girl.

'Ah nothing much. Just finished chatting with my good buddy Lysander, and I saw you with Rosa and your sister, so I thought I'd go chat with you some more. Luckily I heard her comment on your bathing suit; I didn't even know it was you she was talking about until you walked away~

Now I'm taking you for an ice-cream. It's nice to finally spend time with you again Brookie' Castiel spoke with a grin as the two walked up to the vendor. The old man gave them two ice-cream cones; one vanilla with a strawberry swirl, the other double chocolate. Handing the chocolate one to Brooklyn, the ruby orbed girl looked at Castiel questionably.

'What? You don't like chocolate anymore?' he pouted, his hand trying to grip Brooklyn's waist again but Brooklyn moved to the side to avoid his hand being on her again.

'Well yeah I do. It's the fact that you remembered' Brooklyn admitted shyly looking at Castiel in a somewhat new light.

{The two always used to get ice-cream whenever they hung out as kids, and they always got the same. Castiel got vanilla with something else, and Brooklyn always just got chocolate. He'd bug her about that two, saying chocolate wasn't good for you. But Brooklyn always countered him saying that vanilla wasn't much better}.

Shrugging, Castiel grabbed Brooklyn's hand and walked along the beach. This time Brooklyn didn't try shrugging it off, knowing it would be of no use anyways.

After a few minutes of silence, Brooklyn looked up at Castiel curiously.

'When did you get so...' she started saying quietly, but stopped to try and word the sentence better. Looking at the purple haired girl, Castiel smirked and offered,

'What? So good looking? I think I've always been sexy~

You on the other hand have turned into some sort of weirdo' he snickered as Brooklyn tried punching him, but couldn't considering her hands were trapped from ice-cream and Castiel.

'Definitely not! You were much better looking with your original dreads Cass~

Now you just look like some clown. You just need to wear lipstick and you're perfect' she countered and couldn't help laughing as Castiel glared at her.

'Well at least I didn't replace my eyes too. What kind of buffoon wears coloured contacts anyways?' Castiel countered back letting go of Brooklyn's hand to stand in front of her, hands on his hips. The girl hadn't even realized that Castiel was shirtless, or that he was wearing black swim trunks with a red stripe on either side, a weird sort of design on them.

No, instead Brooklyn sobered up. She was quite sensitive under her hard edged exterior, much like Castiel.

'Well i'm not surprised you don't remember that one, Castiel. I think you can have the rest of my ice-cream~' Brooklyn said holding in tears as she threw her ice-cream cone at the man's face, chocolate dripping off of it like the fantasy she broke out of.

He didn't even get to respond, because the purple haired girl was running back to where she had left her clothes, ready to return to the cabin and be alone.

Running back to where she had left her things, Brooklyn wiped her face so Codi & Rosa wouldn't see the tears that she'd shed. The beach at this time was almost empty, and she was even more glad of that now than before.

Seeing the umbrella and towel along with the piles of clothes, Brooklyn looked towards the water to see in the distance Rosa, Leigh, & Codi walking along the water's edge._ Well I guess i'll be staying here for a while longer. Mom would kill me if I left without Codi_, Brooklyn thought as she picked up her skirt and shoes. Noticing they were dry, the girl shimmied the skirt on and untied her shoes, then tied them again when they were on her feet. She felt so naked walking practically all day in her underwear. Reaching over to see if her shirt was dry too, a shadow blocked her light and so she turned, seeing Lysander leaning over her, hands in his pockets.

'Hey' is all Lysander said. The ruby orbed girl looked down at the sand, forgetting about her shirt.

'I saw what happened...~

Want to take a walk? I was going to ask you earlier but~' he trailed off as Brooklyn looked up at him and nodded, getting his meaning and wanting to walk with him. When he offered his hand for hers to take, she took it and stood up, starting to walk towards the forest area above the beach.

It seemed as though Lysander was always there when she needed him...

Walking under the darkened trees, trying not to stumble on the loose tree roots on the path, Brooklyn managed to only trip on a few things, like sticks, rocks, and once even a poor earthworm. The ruby orbed girl was feeling so down that she had almost begged Lysander to have a proper burial for the worm.

Stopping to rest at a tree, Brooklyn leaned up against it and looked around at the forest.

'So...

How do you think you did on the exams?' the silverette commented to break the ice as he sat on the ground, his hands breaking a stick over and over again.

'I dunno. I haven't thought of school since we got here~' Brooklyn admitted as she slid down to sit beside him. The silverette nodded and kept breaking the stick until it was too small to break, then reached out to take another stick to break. Watching him for a while, Brooklyn asked him,

'Are you and...Castiel alright?'

He instantly stopped and looked at Brooklyn, reaching out for her hand and staring at her with his jade & golden orbs.

'I'm not sure, Brooklyn. It seems as though Castiel is very jealous...' he trailed off looking at Brooklyn with curiosity, but continued.

'He doesn't like how close we've become...

Or well, how not close we've become'.

Brooklyn looked at him, for once in her life not saying anything. Lysander was so honest; she felt as though she had gotten to know every part of him since she moved to Sweet Amoris. Obviously not every part, but got to know the main parts.

Nodding her head, Brooklyn looked away from Lysander to stare at the dirt.

'Well that's his problem then isn't it. He should accept it and move on to someone else instead of using people around him as toys' she spoke angrily as she kicked the dirt.

'Brooklyn...

Castiel's not perfect, but he's obviously hurt that his two best friends have been spending time with each other and not with himself.

He's selfish in that way, but you can't blame him right?' he defended his friend as his other hand went underneath Brooklyn's chin to make her look at him again. Her heart was pounding so loudly she thought that Lysander would hear it. The echoing sound of It was drowning out all her sense, all her anger. Just looking into his jade & golden orbs, Brooklyn forgot everything around them.

Noticing Lysander lean forward, she followed suit, her face red as a tomato at its ripest hour.

Their lips were so close...a centimeter away, when Brooklyn felt the first raindrop. Stopping, Lysander looked up to see that it had started raining suddenly, and for quite some time too.

'Here, go under my shirt~', Lysander said as he let go of Brooklyn to take his shirt off and hold one end of it, Brooklyn the other.

They sat like that for quite some time, close but not too close. Maybe the rain stopped something that could've been a mistake, or maybe it allowed them to become closer, like Castiel had thought.

Either way, when the rain had stopped pouring and the two stood up, they both had reached for each other's hand and walked back to the beach smiling.

Telling Lysander that she'd meet him tomorrow, Brooklyn walked towards the middle of the beach again, but was stopped when she felt a firm grip on her arm. Starting to scream, Brooklyn felt herself falling back as a hand covered her mouth. She noticed that she was being pulled behind the ice-cream vendors shop, but the purple haired girl didn't know why.

When they were finally totally behind the shop, the kidnapper released her and Brooklyn turned around to slap whoever had taken her back there. 'What the hell do you want Castiel?!' Brooklyn yelled after her hand had attacked his face.

'Calm down would ya?!

I...

I wanted to apologize...

For earlier' he softly spoke, rubbing his now sore cheek. This was becoming an odd reoccurring scene for the two of them, and they weren't even at Sweet Amoris.

'Whatever. Can I leave now?' she replied annoyed as she crossed her arms. The ruby orbed girl was officially done with being on the beach, and being in close proximity with Castiel, no matter what Lysander said.

'Please Brooklyn? I really am sorry. Those things just came out! I didn't realize what I was saying~

Please' Castiel begged her with, she realized, honest eyes.

'Just tell me why you've become so violent and grabby lately. What's changed in the past three years Castiel?' she softly asked him. Castiel looked at her, not saying anything. Maybe he didn't really know?

The red haired man stepped towards Brooklyn and suddenly hugged her, catching her off balance. But as soon as he had hugged her, she was released and he walked away.

Turning around to see him shove his hands in his pockets, Brooklyn heard a noise from behind her. It was a rustling sound; she was sure now more than ever that this sound had been happening for a while, but she hadn't noticed due to the seriousness of the situation.

Regretfully turning back around not yelling at Castiel, Brooklyn saw a tree moving as if a breeze were blowing it. But...

There was no breeze.

Walking up to the tree, Brooklyn thought she had seen a hint of blue up there...

Suddenly, something fell down from the tree to land at Brooklyn's' feet.

It was a man.

'Uh, are you alright?!' the girl immediately asked as she kneeled down to inspect the man, but the man quickly righted himself to stand above her. He had electrifying blue hair and light purple eyes that could be mistaken as pink in a sort of lighting. His attire, she couldn't even explain in her thoughts.

'Ah yeah! I'm fineeeee!' the man drawled out putting his arms above his head laughing.

Brooklyn didn't see what was so funny about falling out of a tree; she assumed he had to have some scratches.

'I was just sitting up in the tree...

And I thought that we should go...

SHOPPING!' the man said grinning down at Brooklyn.

'...What?!' she responded looking at the man funny.

_Is this guy serious or...?_

As soon as the word was out of her mouth, the man grabbed her wrist and said, 'C'mon! There's the cutest little shop just above the beach! We can go there!' as he dragged Brooklyn down the beach.

She couldn't help wondering why strange men always found themselves a home in her life...


	12. Chapter 10 'Meeting the Wrong Way'

_Hey Guys! What do you think of my story so far? Please let me know if you see any errors and what not, as I don't have a regular editor besides myself, and i'm VERY anal about grammer and punctuation. Also, who do you ship with whom hmm? Let me know by reviewing! :)_

_-Z.M_

**Chapter 10**

_Back in Sweet Amoris already?,_ Brooklyn thought as she lay on her bed staring at her ceiling. Tomorrow she'd have to go back to that crazy school and deal with whatever craziness hid in the lurking shadows of Sweet Amoris High. _Not to mention what happened on the beach...,_ Brooklyn thought as she turned her head to the side, trying to forget that amazing moment in the forest, and the weird ones in between...

Grabbing her backpack, Brooklyn made her way out the door and towards the exit stairs in her copy Rosalya school outfit with her purple boots & Adventure Time backpack. _I just want to get today over with so that I can come back home and play Kingdom Hearts_, Brooklyn thought smiling as she got to the fourth floor of her apartment building and made her way down the rest of the steps. She didn't bother stopping to see her mother at the door, staring her down like some animal outside its cage.

'Well hey Brooklyn! Didn't think I'd see you so soon!~

I'm shocked you've come to school today!' Hal yelled out behind the purple haired girl as she swiveled around to stare at the blonde chick. She was wearing her same cape...but now with this weird golden gown that was moving weirdly above the sidewalk. Brooklyn wasn't one to notice things at first, but she noticed now that Hal actually never stepped foot on the ground from the time she first appeared to now. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Brooklyn looked up at Hal with a weird look.

'Oi! What's with that look! Don't give me that look!' Hal said pouting as she crossed her arms in patience.

'Why don't you walk on the ground like a regular person?' the girl asked bluntly, making Hal blink and immediately start laughing, holding her stomach.

'I don't see what's so funny~'.

'AAHA! You wouldn't would you? Oh Brooklyn. You have so much to learn~' the blonde remarked, tears springing from her eyes from laughing so hard as she bent down to ruffle Brooklyn's short locks up.

'I don't give spoilers; so you'll have to figure it out on your own' Hal admitted crossing her arms and grinning as Brooklyn glared at her and tried walking away, but Hal grabbed Brooklyn's arm and spun her around.

'Now now impatient one, I came here to tell you info! Didn't you get that?

I only appear when something special is about to happen!'

'Why? Because you're a tool?' Brooklyn countered smugly, crossing her arms and grinning like Hal had been a minute ago; Hal now the one glaring.

'Hahaha~

At least I'm not in the box!~

Anyways, no. I came here to tell you to go get your exam marks smarty, for one. And for two, keep your eyes open and your ears vacant' the blonde warned frowning as she looked left and then right, as if she were worried about something.

'What's the prob Hal?' Brooklyn asked, she wasn't used to Hal looking like this, but was swiftly spun around and heading for class.

'Remember what I said!' Hal warned again, and then vanished into the sky.

_What a weird girl...at least she's not forcing me into bathing suits this time,_ Brooklyn thought as she walked into Sweet Amoris High.

The purple haired girl closed her locker door and started heading to her class room when she felt someone's hand on her arm.

'Oh, hey Melody...What's up?' were the ruby orbed girls first words to the brunette Melody smiled at her.

'Hey Brooklyn. Nathaniel told me to tell everyone about their exam results' Melody kept smiling at the purple haired girl cruelly.

'What do I care? It's not like that's important~' Brooklyn remarks as she bumped into Melody's shoulder to let her through, but Melody came in front of her again.

'Well just warning you that the results aren't in yet, so don't come to the Student Council room capeshe? Alright thanks' Melody told the ruby orbed girl coldly as she brushed by her, stopping to speak to other students along the way. Brooklyn looked at the brunette for another second before turning to head to her classroom, completely unaware of a dark haired male staring at her from across the hallway.

'Students from Classroom A report to Classroom B. I repeat, students from Class A report to Classroom B. Thank you' the overcall said the announcement a few more times, making Brooklyn grin happily_. I don't like this class anyways, _Brooklyn thought as she took her bag and walked out of the classroom to head to the next one.

Making her way into the classroom, Brooklyn spotted Castiel, Lysander, and Violette sitting to the side of the class where the door was.  
>Sitting in the vacant desk beside Lysander, Brooklyn looked around to notice Amber and her posy there as well, along with the Principal; Nathaniel &amp; Melody behind her.<p>

'All right now students shut up and listen' the grey haired woman said cheerful as always.

'The organization in this school is having major defects. From what, we do not know. What we do know is that the orienteering race that has been planned for weeks upon weeks is in jeopardy of not happening. We'll need your help to continue with this, and the exam results. So please choose what you want to help out with.

That is all. Now move it or I'll suspend you!' the old bat exclaimed, her crazy face now apparent as the students made their way to the door very quickly. Brooklyn followed after Violette, a grin on her face. Before the principal could see what she was planning, Brooklyn chucked a near-by book at the old woman and said, 'FUCK THIS!' The ruby orbed girl squeezed through the threshold of the classroom between the students, hiding herself so no one would know it was her who made those actions.

Pushing open the doors to the courtyard, Brooklyn spotted a few people she knew there.

_Ah at least Rosalya's here...but..._

_Castiel, Melody, & Amber's girl Charlotte were there as well._

Brooklyn glared at the other two girls and stood beside Rosalya who grinned and hugged her.

'Aaaah Brooklyn! I haven't seen you in so long!' Rosa said totally glomping the purple haired girl, who at the moment was dying of oxygen.

'It's...been one day...Rosa~' Brooklyn choked out. Seeing she was squeezing the short girl too hard, Rosalya backed off and grinned some more.

'Sorry hun~

Yes but one day can be a thousand in some cases! I'm just happy we get to work on the exam results together!' Rosa spoke excitedly as her golden orbs glittered with happiness. Turning away from Rosa & her happiness, Brooklyn saw Melody's irritation, Charlotte's uncaringness, & Castiel...

'Decided to help instead of yelp princess?' Castiel remarked smirking_.  
>I guess he's back to normal now...,<em> Brooklyn thought as she glanced at Castiel sadly.

She wanted…

No. Needed to talk to him about the summer, but now wasn't the time.

'Well it's more than you could ever do. What are we supposed to do anyhow?' the petite girl asked to the group as Melody pulled out a clipboard.

'Well we're supposed to find the posters in the teachers' lounge and put them up around the school. By then the exam results should be up & we can all go home~' Melody said in an authorizing tone. By the time she was finished though, the other three had left to do the job, leaving her to be alone with the courtyard.

Choosing to go with Rosa for this mini adventure, Brooklyn & Rosa made their way to the teachers' lounge quietly, observing the students around them at work. They started chatting about different things. How Codi was, what Leigh was going to design next; idle chit chat.

Finally getting to the teachers' lounge, the two girls peeked their heads in, surprised that it was open. 'Okay I'll get the posters, you keep watch~' Brooklyn remarked as she walked in quietly. The ruby orbed girl quickly spotted the folders on the table and snatched them up, running back to the door but stopped when something caught her eye. Turning around to see a golden purse near the corner of the room, the purple haired girl grabbed that too along with a CD and finally booked it out of there.

'Why'd you take those things Brooklyn?' Rosa asked her as the silverette put more tape on the poster. In her hand Brooklyn held Amber's purse, happy but careful not to have it out in the open.

'Well the purse is Ambers. I'll hide it in Castiel's locker to get him in trouble and~' Brooklyn started explaining her master plan, but stopped herself. _What was she doing, telling Rosa about it? The girl blabbed to any guy, probably because they all listen to her_. Shutting herself up, Brooklyn put the purse behind her back, not noticing Charlotte had come up behind the two and saw the purse.

'Now why would you want to do that? Is it so Castiel can give you more attention than he already does?' Rosa asked Brooklyn with a sly grin, putting her arm around the short ruby orbed girl who now was flustered.

'I. Well...no. We need to talk, and...' Brooklyn started saying but sighed.

'I just think this will be the easiest way'.

Rosa nodded and was about to say something when Castiel came up to the two girls, grinning.

'I'll uh...put the rest of these up', Rosa replied walking quickly away, trapping Brooklyn to chat with Castiel.

_ Smart girl..._

Looking up at Castiel's grey orbs, Brooklyn was frozen as what to say to her long-time friend. She wasn't nervous, but thinking about the summer, how Castiel had changed (and not just his hair colour), it was difficult now more than ever for her to utter a single word. Luckily Castiel didn't have difficulties.

'Why so choked up Princess? Has the Queen ordered you to have your tongue removed?' the red head remarked snidely as always, and with his signature smirk.

'N-No it's not that...

Umm Castiel we~' Brooklyn started saying but wasn't able to finish. Castiel had somehow taken Amber's purse from Brooklyn's hand and was now studying it curiously.

'N-No don't! I...'

'Why do you have Amber's purse? That's kind of low, even for a princess like yourself' he remarked, shaking the purse up and down like a little kid at Christmas.

'There! See I told you she had it!'

a shrill teenage voice rang out behind Castiel as he turned around surprised. The person who was more surprised than him was Amber, though, at the moment.

'Castiel you are hereby detention owned for two days until further notice!' the principal said once she had gotten close enough to the pair. Amber smirked like a little brat anyhow as the principal grabbed the purse from Castiel's hands and put it into the blonde's.

'Let's go you hooligan!'

Shrugging it off, Castiel walked behind the gray haired woman sullen and miserable. Brooklyn couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at what she had put her old friend into, but it's nothing he didn't deserve...

Right?

Heading back to Classroom B, Brooklyn saw the Exam results on the whiteboard. Scanning it for her name, the ruby orbed girl noticed Nathaniel & Melody got matching 99% scores followed behind Violette with a 98, Lysander with a 97, and Rosalya with a 95. Looking at every name, curiosity now overcoming Brooklyn, the girl noticed that Castiel had just passed, Amber failed; everyone else did alright. But...

_Where was her name?_

'Good job on the perfect score Brooklyn' a familiar male voice rang out behind her as she turned.

'Huh? What do you mean Lysander?' Brooklyn asked him, faintly blushing at the remembrance of the beach.

Coming up behind her to turn her around to face the board again, the silverette pointed at her name, and then her score.

**100!**

'This...this has to be some mistake! I don't get that kind of mark! I fail everything!' the petite girl openly admitted, staring at the board, forgetting that Lysander's face was an inch away from her own. If she turned her head, they'd be in kissing distance.

Again.

'Well I suggest taking a picture then. They last longer m'lady' he smartly remarked squeezing her shoulders and walking towards the door. Watching him walk away, Brooklyn felt her heard pounding underneath her ribs. She suddenly didn't care about her mark, or what she did to Castiel. Brooklyn just wanted another day...

At the beach.

Going to the courtyard to see if anyone was still at the school, Brooklyn wandered around idly before she decided to sit down on the bench, checking up on her My Little Pony village on her IPhone. Her pony's seemed healthy, but some of the fruits had died, so Brooklyn went to cleaning it up.

She was almost finished when she heard a shaking sound coming from the tree up above. _Oh no...This seems very familiar,_ Brooklyn thought as she bolted up and backwards to stare at the tree. 'U-Um...is...is someone up there?' Brooklyn yelled up at the tree. As soon as she had spoken, a man with neon blue hair fell from it.

'Oh! Brooklyn! Funny seeing you here, of all places!' the boy said as he stood up to brush himself off.

It was the boy from the beach!

Walking all over the place, showing the boy Sweet Amoris High and getting caught up, Brooklyn stopped at the gardens to cross her arms.

'Hmm? What's up Brooklyn?' the boy asked frowning but concerned.

'You left me...at the side of the road...in the middle of nowhere! All because you thought a shop was at the beach!' Brooklyn exploded, weeks' of worked up anger finally spilling out.

!~~!

_'Ya ya. It should be here~', the boy said as he looked from one direction to the next. Brooklyn was tired of walking. Ever since they had left the beach to find this 'shopping area', Brooklyn felt more miserable by the second. She hated to admit it, but babysitting Codi was seeming much more pleasant than this._

_'Ughhhh how much longer~'_

_Brooklyn muttered out when she saw a car come to pull over to the side of the road._

_ 'Hey Alexy! C'mon we're going to get something to eat!' a dark haired man said in the black car. Alexy happily walked across the highway, opened the door, and closed it, completely forgetting about his maybe-not-so-new-anymore-friend._

_'H-Hey! Wait!, Brooklyn yelled out as the black car drove off in the distance, leaving Brooklyn to walk all the way back..._

!~~!

'Oh yeah! Whoops...'

Was all he said, shocked remembrance creasing his boyish features. Brooklyn just turned away from him, disgusted. _Who in their right mind would EVER leave someone by themselves in the middle of nowhere?_

'Wait! Wait Brooklyn I'm sorry! I'm very absentminded! Wait!' Alexy pleaded as he ran after her. The ruby orbed girl didn't want to hear his excuses.

'You know Alexy, I think you're crazy, strange, and a bit weird. But really? Really now? Really?!' Brooklyn remarked annoyed turning to look at someone...else.

'Huh? You're not Alexy...

But...you seem familiar..' she said confused as she went into a 'Lysander stance'; one hand under her chin, the other cupping her elbow in thought.

'Yeah. I saw you on the side of the road at the beach' the dark haired man smirked as he looked at his brother in disappointment.

'You didn't even let me pick her up Alexy. What kind of guy are you to leave a girl on the side of the street' the aqua orbed male remarked still smirking, as if he thought this was a joke. Alexy just stuck his tongue out at him;

'Well how was I supposed to know she wanted a ride Armin! And you could've reminded me she was there!' Alexy defended himself as the two walked away bickering. The purple haired girl crossed her arms; _they left me alone again. What lovely twins they are. Or at least I assume they're twins..,_ Brooklyn thought sighing as she saw Lysander come up to her.

'Hey...here's a form for the orienteering race. Everyone has to sign up' he said as he started to walk away.

Reading through it quickly, one part popped off the page at Brooklyn.

'Ah Lysander, it says that everyone needs a partner~

Do...Do you have a partner for it yet?' she shyly asked him. The silverette turned around smiling.

'No I don't. I guess I'll see you then, partner' he toothily smiled down at her as he went to pass the forms out to more students.

_What a guy..._

Coming out of the school with her Adventure Time backpack, Brooklyn realized two things.

**_1) Alexy and Armin are strange._**

**_2) She still needed to talk with Castiel._**

_...thinking more on the topic of realization, Brooklyn started to realize a third thing as well, which froze her._

**_3) Lysander was her partner for a race in the forest…_**

_...No...No no no no no! What...What if we...and...what!_ Brooklyn thought shaking her head fast.

_What if it rained, or she hurt herself? Lysander would have to carry her or...or..._

'Brooklyn! Brooklyn wait up!' Alexy yelled out as he walked down the school steps to come beside her. He seemed very determined.

'Brooklyn, first off, sorry for not introducing you properly at the beach. I'm Alexy; the annoying man you were talking with before is my twin brother Armin. Secondly, I'm sorry for leaving you...

Twice! Like I said before, I'm absentminded! But I'm making it up to you right now!' he finished off, grinning as he took her arm.

'H-Huh? Alexy you don't have to~' Brooklyn started saying but was cut off by Alexy pulling her into the dark car she had seen a few weeks before.

Shopping with Alexy had to be the best shopping experience Brooklyn had ever had! He went from store to store, taking everything and buying nothing.

'This one's too big'.

'This one's too small'.

'This one makes my hips look too big'.

It went on and on like that until~

'Okay Brooklyn. This is where I want you to pick something out okay? It's my way of saying sorry for dealing with this crazy boy' he ordered pointing at himself. His stance and the way he said that last line was just too much; Brooklyn started laughing until her sides hurt.

But, she did end up buying a cute outfit~

From across the store, Armin could be seen playing Pokémon, fighting as a Pikachu.


	13. Chapter 11 'Forest of Trouble'

**Chapter 11**

Getting up on the day of the orienteering race wasn't a problem for the purple haired girl. Especially when her partner...

Brooklyn gulped as she put on her uniform and grabbed her bag. Thinking about the day ahead was one thing.

Living it was another.

Running down the steps to the ground floor, pushing open the front door of the apartment complex, Brooklyn exhaled slowly. Very slowly. She had to admit that she was nervous...

These boys weren't very tame when it came to being one-on-one with a woman; not even caring & polite Lysander.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts, the purple haired girl strode to her destination with determination to not let anything change the fact that it was just a race.  
>In the forest.<br>Alone.  
>With her classmate.<p>

'BROOKLYN! BRAAAA!'' Hal yelled out from behind the ruby orbed girl, making her stop and turn around.

'So...

Are you just going to pop up in my life everyday now or what?' Brooklyn asked her, which allowed her to receive another ruffling of the hair by Hal.

'Awww you missed me?

Well now don't I feel so important! Hehe!' the blonde replied, ignoring Brooklyn's sarcasm and grinning down at Brooklyn's glare. The petite girl sighed and made a hand gesture, signaling to hurry it up.

'Oh fine miss impatient!

I'm here for one reason and one reason alone!' Hal admitted as she dug in her pockets for something. After waiting an agonizing three minutes exactly, the girl finally found what she was looking for and handed them to Brooklyn.

'...What the heck am I supposed to do with a whistle, a pack of gum, &...?!

HANDCUFFS?!' Brooklyn yelled out, but the blonde was already out of sight, though Brooklyn could still hear her laughter. _Ugh...fine i'll take them just in case..,_ Brooklyn thought stuffing the items into her bag and running off to the school.

'Brooklyn!' Alexy yelled out as he ran over to where Brooklyn was leaning against the wall, checking her phone. The girl waved but was soon attacked by Alexy hugging her, making her 'oof', from the sudden impact.

'Hey! Yesterday was so much fun! And I'm so happy to see you wearing the outfit!' Alexy replied happily. The purple haired girl looked down again at the purple dress, red sweater; he even had convinced her to get a pair of Mary Jane shoes.  
>Surprisingly, they were comfortable.<p>

Grinning as she brushed down the dress, she couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a pair of white pants and green shoes instead of just jeans. Alexy had to be fashionable...

'I'm not used to wearing a dress Alexy. It feels so weird...and airy' Brooklyn replied swishing her dress back and forth in the process.

'Really?! That just means we'll have to have another shopping session so that you do get used to it!' he replied smartly, grinning down at her as Brooklyn scowled. A pair of black jeans, red sneakers, and any anime tee was just fine to her, but for some reason seeing Alexy happy made her mouth turn into a grin along with him.

Walking down the hallway, Brooklyn almost forgot to ask Alexy if he was going to participate in the race. When she did, Brooklyn was sad to figure out that the blue haired boy was going home, considering that he had just arrived at the school.

'Make sure to tell my brother that I'm going home alright? I'll see you tomorrow Brooklyn! Oh, and have double the fun in the race. For you, and for me!' the electrifying male responded, waving to her as he headed to the front of the school. _That's too bad...I would've liked to know that another friend was doing this stupid race_, Brooklyn thought as she walked around the school to head to the courtyard. Maybe Armin would be there…

'Armin! Hey, I've been looking for you~' Brooklyn told him as she finally found the tall dark haired male. At the sound of her voice, he turned and smirked, putting a hand on his hip.

'Hey Brooklyn. Ah, is it to do with Alexy? Because of your little shopping spree yesterday, he can't stop bugging me to go shopping again! Not that I'm complaining though' the man admitted, winking in the process. The ruby orbed girl groaned; she hated being teased.

'Yeah yeah whatever. He wanted me to tell you that he went home.

You wouldn't be participating in the race today would you?'

'Ah alright. Hmm? Race? EW no! I hate being outside. I'd rather be playing my videogames~' Armin admitted crossing his arms. The purple haired girl couldn't help chuckling; he looked like a whiny teenager who just had his toy taken away from him.

'All right all right. Just thought I'd ask.

See you then~' she finished turning around to exit the gardens, when she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

'Violette!' Brooklyn yelled out making the other purple haired girl turn to her friend and smile. The two girls hugged and chatted about their summers together.  
>Violette had stayed at Sweet Amoris, helping her mother take care of a golf course or something. It hadn't sounded like much fun to Brooklyn, but Violette seemed happy enough.<p>

Remembering that it was the race that day, Violette told her friend to go get one of the new school uniforms.

'You can't do the race without it. I'll see you in the forest!' Violette replied excited as she went in the direction of the school building; Brooklyn towards the gym.

Brooklyn went to the gym, but the gym teacher wasn't there. Frowning, Brooklyn backtracked to the school and went searching. _He couldn't be that hard to find right? The guy was tall & the buffest guy there; it should be easy._

He ended up being in her homeroom class, and Brooklyn finally found him after half an hour of walking through the hallways over and over...and over again.

The purple haired girl took the uniform tiredly from the blonde man and walked away. _So everyone has to wear this? Well, it's better to go in this than a dress.., _Brooklyn thought as she went to the bathrooms to change.

Coming out of the bathroom to see Violette & Iris changed and ready to go, the girls told her to come to the courtyard once she put her clothes in her locker.

Nodding her thanks, Brooklyn had started walking away when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning back, she saw Violette look up at her smiling and whispered to go to the staircase. Watching her friend quickly scurry away to meet up with Iris, Brooklyn finally went to her locker & threw her clothes in.

_Why does Violette want me to go to the staircase?,_  
>she thought as she jogged towards it, not wanting to be late.<p>

Coming to the staircase, the girl looked around the hall but saw no one around. _Well maybe I came too late...,_ Brooklyn thought, but flinched when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning around, it was none other than~

'Ahh you came. I didn't think Violette would actually listen to my plea but~' Castiel started talking and stopped when he was at the bottom step, 'She did now didn't she?'

Looking at the red head with a confused expression, Castiel smirked and put his arm around her shoulder.

'Well see here Brookie, it goes like this.

Because you didn't choose me for the race, I'm stuck with the brat of a school President~' Castiel started explaining, but stopped when he heard laughter.

Turning his head to look down, he saw Brooklyn was the one laughing, and obnoxiously at that. 

'OOOH! That's too good! Stuck with Nathaniel! HA! That's hilarious Cassie!' she teased.

She could see Castiel's eyes narrow as he leaned down and suddenly~

'HEY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!' Brooklyn asked pushing away from the red haired man, her fingers to her lips. Had he just…

Putting a hand through his hair nonchalantly, Castiel looked at her with a blank expression.

'I was trying to be serious and you go laughing at me. What else can I do to shut you up Brookie?' Castiel replied seriously.

The purple orbed girl glared at him; she thought that maybe they could've discussed what went down at Amoris Beach here & now, but this obviously wasn't the time for that..

Again

'I-I'll just...

See you later!' she quickly replied to him wiping her lips off with the back of her hand as she turned and briskly walked to the courtyard.

She couldn't help touching her lips as she walked down the halls, though. It felt...normal, and weird, but comforting too all at the same. _Probably because of the past, but that was just uncalled for_, Brooklyn thought shaking her head, trying to get rid of those memories.

Watching her walk away, Castiel smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
>'Cute Brooklyn...; you'll definitely see me later', Castiel murmured to himself as he too walked towards the courtyard, his stride prideful and merry.<p>

Riding the bus to the forest was actually kind of fun once the principal shut up about the rules and what not. Brooklyn got to sit beside Lysander, but mostly chatted with Iris & Violette. Though she did chat with Lysander too, and he revealed that he was nervous about the race, saying that his sense of direction was a bit off. Brushing that comment off believing he was joking, Brooklyn had looked around at the scenery blurring by from the bus.

Finally stopping, Brooklyn grabbed her backpack and headed off the bus with the others. Lifting her head to hear the birds calling to one another in the trees, the rustling of the branches as the wind breezed through them, it felt and smelled like a blissful haven in a small area.

Observing the teams scattered around, Brooklyn saw that Kim was with Melody, Castiel was over in the corner with Nathaniel not far from him, and then the triplet witches in the middle {Amber, Li, & Charlotte}.

'Are you ready for this m'lady?' Lysander timidly asked as he came into her view, wearing his normal expression.

'Ah yeah, I think so…

There...aren't bears in here right?' she asked suddenly very alarmed. Lysander looked at her to assess if she was serious or not. When she still looked up at him with a scared expression, Lysander smiled and put his hand on her head gently.

'If there are, I'll protect you m'lady'.

'O-Oh okay...' she replied shyly, looking away flustered.

He really was too nice…

When the two of them finished exploring the first area a bit and chatting with the other teams, Brooklyn was reassured when Violette had asked if there were wolves in the forest. It made Lysander laugh, but at least Brooklyn wasn't the only one scared that a wild animal could be in there.

Coming back to the entry area, Brooklyn was surprised to see a few more kids come for the race. She was even more shocked when~

'Brooklyn! Hey!' a familiar jade haired boy said as he came off the bus.

'Jade! It's been so long!'

'Yeah it has hasn't it?' Jade replied winking at Brooklyn.

'What are you doing here? Are you participating in the race Jade?' Brooklyn asked him smiling.

'Ah well...sort of you could say' Jade hesitantly commented, grinning. _Sort of? What does he mean sort of?, _Brooklyn thought looking at him curiously.

'Ah I have to go Brooklyn! Good luck in the race! You two Lysander! I'll see you later' Jade remarked as he waved to them and walked towards the principal.

'Curious~' Lysander murmered as he watched the boy walk away.

_And I thought he didn't have any curiosity in him_, Brooklyn thought grinning up at him. Lysander noticed though, and looked down at her with a curious expression. The purple haired girl just blushed and looked away, thankful to see the principal now ushering everyone near her to explain the race.

After Lysander had grabbed the map, the pair walked off towards the forest. When they had come quite a ways in, Brooklyn stopped and asked Lysander for the map.

'Is something wrong Lysander?' Brooklyn commented.

'I...guess taking the map wasn't such a good idea'.

'...Did you lose it?'

'I put it in my pocket, but it must have fallen out. With this wind, it could be anywhere by now' Lysander admitted bashfully. Brooklyn looked at him, a blank expression visible on her face. The ruby orbed girl sighed and mentally face palmed, not saying anything as she started walking ahead. She could hear Lysander trudging along to keep up. He was obviously sorry, and she should've taken the whole, 'I'm-no-good-with-directions' thing to heart, because then she wouldn't have let him take the map either.

After choosing different paths to follow, the pair finally made it to the first checkpoint. Brooklyn smiled when she saw John Lennon. It felt as though she hadn't seen him in a while {Even if he was her main teacher}.

'Hey! You guys are the last ones here! Did you get lost or something?' Mr. Faraize asked concerned. Brooklyn shook her head.

'No we lost the map...'.

'Ah okay that makes sense. Well in any case, you two completed the first step! The second step is a bit more difficult. You need to find several objects in the forest and bring them to me. Here's the list!' John told them as he handed Brooklyn the list of objects.

'I need to stamp your hands for verification that you got to the second part...but I haven't had the stamper since Amber came through~' John admitted sullen. Brooklyn told him that they'd try to help find the stamper so they could go through, which appeased him.

Luckily it didn't take too long to find the stamper, because Iris had found it underneath a tree nearby. Taking it from Iris thankfully, Brooklyn and Lysander trudged back to Mr. Faraize and got their hands stamped, then quickly went into the forest to find the items...

Finding three of the five items on the list, Brooklyn noticed that she was getting pretty tired, and the sky was getting dark every passing minute.

'Ah Lysander...D...do you think we could take a break?' Brooklyn replied hunched over. Seeing that Brooklyn was quite tired, Lysander nodded and led her over to one of the trees to sit down for a while. The silverette sat down beside her and looked at her for a while.

'You're not feeling sick are you m'lady?' Lysander asked her as he reached over to smooth some of her hair away from her face. Staring at the ground with surprised eyes, Brooklyn tried speaking.

'N-No just a bit tired…

I don't want to lose the race on the account of me being tired. Do…do you think you would want to go and~' Brooklyn started to say, but was cut off. Lysander's eyes had narrowed and he had covered her mouth with his hand.

'Sssh m'dear..

Just try sleeping. I'm not leaving you in this state' he replied caringly as he pulled the girl closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so she could lean on his.

She didn't want to admit it, but having her head against Lysander's shoulder felt very comforting...almost enough to sleep…

Not even knowing it, Brooklyn had sighed out in contentment and closed her eyes to dream of a certain silver white knight…

!~~~!

_'Brookie! Brookie c'mon! Let's go get some cookies!'_

_ Ken said, his mouth wide with a smile as Brooklyn laughed and took his hand, pulling him along to go to his house. Ken's house was always full of cookies, teddy bears, and love. All things that her mother banned from being in their household._

_'B-Brookie...I love you' Ken admitted once they were in front of his doorstep. The ten year old Brooklyn smiled and leaned down to kiss his nose, grinning when she saw the familiar blush of Ken's._

_ 'I love you too Kenny! Now let's go get some cookies!' Brooklyn replied._

_She hadn't known that Ken was seriously in love with her. Who would at that age right? But maybe it had to do with Castiel always telling the ten year old that Ken was joking; that it was only a kid love. He'd grow out of it…_

_But at the same time..._

_Castiel didn't grow out of his._

!~~~~!

Blinking her eyes open, Brooklyn focused her eyes on the Silverlight in front of her. _I don't remember the sky being so sunny..., _Brooklyn thought smiling as she tried moving her arm, but couldn't. Curious, Brooklyn tried focusing her eyes more on what was in front of her.

_Wait a minute...it was dark before...not~_'

Brooklyn thought, but stopped thinking all together when she realized what this was.

Lysander pulled away gently, putting Brooklyn's head now on his chest as he wrapped both arms around her waist.

_He doesn't know I woke up..._

Brooklyn thought, her eyes wide with surprise.

She was sitting on his lap...

He just kissed her...

for how long she didn't know.

But he did...

And now, she could hear his irregular heartbeat.

Brooklyn nestled more into his chest, his heartbeat increasing as she did so.

'M'dear...are you awake?' Lysander whispered as he took his hand that was around her waist to glide up her back to the top of her head, starting to pet it.

'M-M-Mhmmm...' Brooklyn managed to mutter out, her face flushed with surprise.

She was too close to him...

Way too close.

But…  
>it felt nice.<p>

Suddenly, a rustling in some nearby bushes could be heard, making Lysander whisper

'Sssh stay here m'dear~'

and gently put Brooklyn's small body against the tree. He stood up and walked over to the bushes, but was surprised to see a family of turtles underneath it. Lysander gestured over to Brooklyn to come over there and see for herself. When she got there, the purple haired girl put her hands to her mouth in awed happiness.

'Aww turtles! They're so cute!' Brooklyn whispered as Lysander smiled and put an arm around her waist.

The girl looked up at him, with what expression she didn't know exactly, but it made him smile more anyhow.

'I'm happy that you asked to be my partner Brooklyn. You're a very special girl' Lysander remarked openly as he put his hand on her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb. Brooklyn looked up at him blushing, not knowing what to say or what to do_. Is-Is this really happening? Why does romance between us blossom in forests?!,_ Brooklyn thought as she looked into his gold & jade orbs, which were glittering with a desire she hadn't noticed before, but definitely noticed now.

Leaning down, Lysander tightened his hold on her waist and softly pressed his mouth on hers. Not even knowing it, Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into the kiss, not wanting to let go or ever break away from this man. She could feel his hands glide up and down her back, making her heart thump loudly in her ears, her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Finally he pulled away breathlessly and kissed her hair, hugging her.

'I-I'm sorry m'lady...

I…Don't know what's overcome me.

I apologize Brooklyn for~' Lysander started saying, but Brooklyn was now the one to pull away, raise her hand, and cover his mouth with it.

'I-It's fine Lysander...' she remarked out of breath and blushing hard, but looking into his eyes with courage now. The silverette smiled at her and kissed her forehead following up by taking her hand.

After finding the turtles, the two went on to find a family of deer as well. Lysander had to take Brooke's hand and kiss it before she would admit to trying to touch them. They ended up finding the other two objects as well, going on to the third step of the orientation.

'Ah Brooklyn! We meet again!' Jade said winking as the two came towards him.

'Jade! Now can you tell me why you're here?' Brooklyn asked him getting down to the point as he grinned.

'Okay okay. I'm here to help out with the race! You have to find the five letters spread around the forest. Come back here once you've found them!' Jade finished winking again. The two walked deeper into the forest to find the five letters.

'Does that guy always have to wink at you? I'm starting to get envious' Lysander whispered to Brooklyn, making the back of her neck tingle.

'I-I...he just does that' the girl made up making a shy face and walking towards one of the letters.

Finding all the letters, Lysander & Brooklyn walked back to where they last saw John Lennon when Amber & her posse showed up, blocking their path.

'Sorry but you two won't be able to finish the race this way. Go around' Amber remarked smirking as the other two crossed their arms.

'Now hold on a second here miss, you have no right to block this route so I suggest you~'

'No right? I have every damn right to do whatever the heck I want! So beat it! I don't care if you're Castiel's friend or not, I'm not listening to you!' the blonde exclaimed getting all huffy. Lysander looked as though he was about to punch her, but Brooklyn beat him to it.

Swinging back with all her might, Brooklyn swung forward and hit Amber straight in the chin, her head snapping back as she fell down. Li & Charlotte ran away, not wanting to get hit too.

'Brooklyn! You can't just hit someone like that just because of a disagreement!' Lysander said upset. The ruby orbed girl looked at him, smiling.

'Maybe not, but this bitch has had it coming to her ever since we met, so I don't have any regrets. I apologize that you had to witness it a second time though Lysander' Brooklyn admitted as she reached into her bag for the gum, a thirsty craving coming into her mouth. Offering it to the silverette, Lysander gladly took some, still upset, and started walking in a different direction.

'Hmm...Hey!' Brooklyn said to herself once she was alone with the blonde witch. The ruby orbed girl shuffled the stuff in her bag until she found the handcuffs. Grinning wickedly, Brooklyn put them around Amber's wrists trying to hold in her laughter so no one would find her doing this.

Once the deed was done, Brooklyn put the bag back on her shoulders and went off to find Lysander.

When she did find him pacing in a clearing, Brooklyn grabbed his hand and led him out of the forest, convincing him not to take the routes he wanted to.

'You two are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!' the grey haired woman said looking more annoyed than Brooklyn had ever seen. Her ruby orbs went from Mr. Faraize, who seemed frightened, to Nathaniel & Melody, who seemed annoyed. Her eyes lastly went to Castiel who was grinning wickedly.

Pouting, Lysander & Brooklyn boarded the bus along with the rest of the students to go home, when Charlotte came out of the forest with a very angry looking Amber.

'BROOKLYN HAND CUFFED ME AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD!' Amber screamed, showing everyone the handcuffs.

The principal looked at Brooklyn now with a murderous gleam in her crazed eyes; Castiel looked very happy in the back seat.

_..Why me?_

Brooklyn thought as she sat at the window seat and watched the forest whiz by in a blur.

She'd certainly never forget this day.

In a different bus, a green haired male could be seen watching Brooklyn's bus go by, wanting to be on it as well.


	14. Chapter 12 'Stuck in School'

**Chapter 12**

Throughout the whole bus ride, the principal and John were talking loudly about what punishment was to be put on Brooklyn. Well, it was more like the principal was being held back by John, who looked like a scared dog, his tail in between his legs, frightened to death by a ginormous grey bear.

Brooklyn sat very low on her seat, hiding from the staring eyes, the hushed whispers, and Ambers snide smirks. The purple haired girl might've made quite a few mistakes in her life, but this had to be the worst one yet...

'After school every day for the rest of the year, she should have detention!' the principal started up once they had gotten back to school. As soon as Brooklyn had stepped foot on solid ground, the grey haired woman grabbed her arm and pulled her to her office. Lysander just had to lock all the doors after school for one day, considering he was her partner, he had to get a punishment too. Thanks to John, Lysander got off easy.

Brooklyn, not so much.

'Now now you can't do that...Well you can, but that's a bit much of a punishment don't you think?' Mr. Faraize had said once he had sat down in the office as well.

'And who told you to come here Mr. Faraize?! I am deciding the ruffian's punishment.

ALONE.

Now get out before you're fired!'

With that, John stood and walked, more like ran out of her office.

'Now Miss Brooklyn...

I'm not impressed at all with your behavior in the forest. And I'm especially not impressed with your behavior towards Miss Amber~' the principal started off, but the ruby orbed girl stood up suddenly, very angry.

'Amber?! She's been bullying me and other students ever since they got to this school! She deserves much more punishment than I do! That little shit needs to be put in her place!' the petite girl replied annoyed, glaring at the old woman.

'PIPE DOWN YOU DILLINQUENT! I CAN HAVE YOU SUSPENDED FOR SAYING SUCH THINGS!' the old bat threatened. Sighing, Brooklyn sat back in her chair and pouted.

'That won't do you any good. Canada might have been easy on you, but Sweet Amoris won't be! Now, you will go to your homeroom every day for the next week and stay there for two hours; if help is needed, you will help either the teachers or Nathaniel. If you skip, suspension. Clear?' the old bat commanded as she looked at Brooklyn with a serious expression. The ruby orbed girl just nodded her head and stood up, heading for the door.

'Before you go~' the woman piped up again, making Brooklyn put her hand on the door, oh so very ready to leave the retched room.

'Go search out Mr. Faraize. Help him with whatever need be. Now leave'.

Sighing, Brooklyn finally pushed open the door and closed it with a loud

'Thump'.

Whistling down the hallway, Brooklyn spotted Amber and her posy waiting at Brooklyn's locker; the purple haired girl narrowed her eyes and passed them, ignoring their existence for once.

'Hey Brooklyn. Thanks for locking me up. It took a lot of guts~

And well, I guess you're pretty stupid to do that too. Considering you got more shit loaded on you' the blonde smugly remarked. Brooklyn clenched her fists, imagining herself punching Amber's face and shoving it into a locker.

The purple haired girl walked briskly down the hallway and into one of the classrooms, hoping the teacher would be there.

Closing the door behind her, Brooklyn noticed the first thing about the classroom.

'Ugh there's no one in here' Brooklyn said aloud. It was totally dark; no lights on, windows shuttered. Turning around to open the door again, she felt something stir in the room. Glancing over her shoulder, the purple haired girl had just enough time to see a dark figure looming close to her, and then she felt hands wrap around her waist & over her mouth, pulling her towards the middle of the classroom.

'G-G-Get OFF ME!' Brooklyn sputtered as she struggled with her captor.

After a few minutes of blindly assuming what was going on, Brooklyn figured out a few things.

· _First, that someone had tied her to a chair with rope._

· _Second, it was too dark for her liking._

· _Third, whoever did this was going to get an ass whooping._

'Well Well Well. I guess when you said "I'll see you later"; you truly meant later. But probably not like this, hey Brookie?'

'Ugh I should've known' Brooklyn huffed out as she struggled against the ropes. Looking around in the dark, she could faintly see a figure with his knee up on a nearby desk, probably smirking like the demon he was.

Is.

Whatever.

'No definitely not like this...

Why'd you tie me up you dick?!' Brooklyn asked annoyed beyond reality. She heard footsteps come toward her, and suddenly her face was being pulled up and she was looking into piercing cold eyes.

'Hey. I'll be the one asking questions in here if you don't mind. If you do, I don't care princess, because there's a few things I'd like to clear up with you' Castiel grunted as he let go of her chin and grabbed her collar to pull her towards him even more. Brooklyn looked to the side, refusing to give in to his power over her at this moment.

_Who did he think he was, tying her up like some kidnapper/victim?_

'Fine, but I'm sure you could do it without tying me up' Brooklyn offered frowning as he let her go and pulled up a chair in front of her.

'Nah I like seeing you like this. Quiet, powerless, and completely unnerved' Castiel admitted grinning as he tilted his head to the side.

'And before you whine about the darkness, no I'm not turning on the lights OR pulling up the curtains. This way I can know if you're being honest.

Well, more honest'.

Cracking his knuckles, Castiel looked at Brooklyn and started his questionnaire.

'What's my favourite colour?'

Hearing this lame question, Brooklyn started laughing unintentionally, but stopped shortly after. The ropes were too tight, making her choke.

'Was that supposed to be a legitimate question, or are you playing?'

'Oh no sweetheart, that's 'legit''.

'Pfff fine, then it's red, black on your best days' Brooklyn smartly replied, a satisfactory grin beginning to take shape on her small mouth. She could suddenly see white in the darkness, but it quickly vanished along with the only light source she had seen in the room.

'Lucky guess~

What colours my underwear?' was the next question, making Brooklyn burst out laughing again, but stopped quickly.

'Ugh, same colour as your pants! What's the point of all~'.

'What's my dog's name?'

The conversation kept going on for at least twenty minutes of questions about Castiel, the past, and Brooklyn.

But that soon came to a stop...

'Now to get serious~

When did you start liking Lysander?' irritation strongly in his voice. At this, Brooklyn looked at the floor and kicked the desk in front of hers with her boot, not even attempting to respond to it. She heard a chair scrape against the floor, and then Castiel was upon her.

His lips were strangely soft on hers as he roughly left a trail of kisses on and around her quivering mouth.

'C-C-Castiel s-stop!' Brooklyn uttered out, but the red head was at her neck now; she could feel a light sucking, almost as if~

'S-Stop! You're going to leave a~' Brooklyn started to say, but his lips were attacking hers again, his hands gripping her collar with sheer force; her not being able to stop him what so ever.

'Brooklyn! Brooklyn are you in there?' Violette's soft voice echoed from just outside the classroom, sounding worried. Suddenly Brooklyn was freed from Castiel, but still tied down to the chair. She could see him running to the windows as Violette turned the doorknob.

'We'll finish this later', Castiel huskily remarked, turning back to Brooklyn licking his lips as he opened the window and climbed out.

'Brooklyn! If I had known you were in there, I would've come and got you much sooner. You're sure Amber didn't tie you up in there?' Violette whispered quietly as they walked to the Gardens together. The ruby orbed girl was flushed from what happened; she decided that telling anyone about that would just cause curiosity and unneeded attention on herself.

'Yes I'm sure. The person seemed…

Well anyways, it must've been some prank. A few people are upset with me about ruining the race, so I wouldn't be surprised' the girl admitted shrugging as the two purple haired girls sat down. Violette took out her lunch as Brooklyn reached into her bag and took out the newest released volume of Fairytail.

Biting into her sandwich, Violette looked at the sky, which was odd for her.

'Violette...are you alright?' she looked at her friend concerned. Violette blinked and looked at Brooklyn blushing quite a bit.

'W-Well I have this friend~' the girl started off, but Brooklyn shook her head and made a hand gesture that meant, 'no no don't even start'.

'I've heard that one before. Violette what's going on'.

The grey orbed girl chewed her lip before looking at Brooklyn, her face totally flushed with embarrassment.

'I...I like the new boy who came here' Violette whispered. The ruby orbed girl stared at her.

'Y-You like...Alexy?! Since when!' the petite girl responded a bit too loud for Violette and a few of the birds tastes; the birds flew away from the tree they sat under.

'Sssh!

Well I talked to him once we got back!

He seems very nice and cool...and...I-' the grey orbed girl started shaking her head. Brooklyn grinned and patted Violette's back.

'Don't worry. I'll ask him for you okay?'

Violette nodded and took another bite of her sandwich; her eyes now on a nearby butterfly.

Walking past the courtyard, Brooklyn saw a familiar dark haired man sitting on the bench under the tree; a PSP in his hands. Smirking, Brooklyn walked up to him. _Maybe he knows where his brother is,_ the purple haired thought as she came up to where he was.

'Ugh stupid guitar. If I could, I'd buy a virtual guitar and smash you too pieces! Oh wait! I can!' Armin yelled. 'And now I can't see! ~' Armin yelled some more, looking up and instantly got embarrassed.

'Oh ah Brooklyn. Sorry i'm ah~' he started scratching his head awkwardly, but Brooklyn just laughed and shook her head.

'Ah it's all good.

Hey do you know where Alexy is by any chance?'

The aqua orbed man scratched his head in confusion.

'Ah...last I checked he was going to give the rest of our info to that blonde kid...'.

The ruby orbed girl laughed and thanked Armin, swiftly walking across the courtyard to find her blue neon haired friend. She could still hear Armin saying, 'Ughhhh! Stupid guitar! ~'.

'Alexy! Hey Alexy!' Brooklyn yelled waving to him to get his attention as he came out of the student council room. _Good, I don't have to talk to Nathaniel_, Brooklyn thought as Alexy came up and side hugged her.

'Hey Brooklyn! 'Sup?' Alexy asked her as they started walking down the hallway.

'Well...ahm you see...

It...it goes...

Ah well…' Brooklyn started, but Alexy stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand, chuckling.

'Try again maybe?'

Looking around, she saw that no one was in the hallway, so she quickly said it.

'Violette likes you'.

Her blue haired friend blinked and went from a happy-go-lucky expression to one of confusion. 'She...does?

Are you sure?'

'Yes! I mean why wouldn't she?

You're funny, kind, fall out of trees~' Brooklyn started ticking off a finger as she made point by point, but Alexy shook his head and his grin was apparent again on his face.

'No no you don't have to convince me of all that' he replied as he sighed and put on a serious expression.

'Thing is...is that I don't like girls. I never will. Well, I will but not in that way' her friend admitted with a hopeful expression that Brooklyn would understand.

Her ruby orbs glimmered with a blank emotion.

'Are you sure? I mean Violette's sweet and caring, not to mention talented~' Brooklyn started again but was shut up by Alexy's hand on her mouth, laughing.

'Yes yes I know all that too!

It's just...

I like a more muscular kind of person'.

Now Brooklyn's ruby orbed glimmered with understanding.

'OOOOOOH! Well why didn't you just say that in the first place!' Brooklyn said suddenly hugging him. The blue haired man chuckled and patted her head, hugging her back and told her that he'd go to talk to Violette.

Watching her friend walk down the hallway, she couldn't help but wonder if anyone else liked...more muscular people.

Walking into another hallway, Brooklyn turned a corner and saw...

_Castiel and Lysander?! I thought they weren't...speaking to each other_

Lysander had his eyes locked on Castiel's and was saying something. Getting closer to them, Brooklyn was shocked to hear what she did next.

'This passion is like poison.

I need your body against mine' Lysander openly expressed to his friend.

Brooklyn stared at him.

_W...what?!_

'Hey Brooklyn! The principal's looking for you!' Iris said as she came behind Brooklyn.

'Sssh! I'm in the middle of something here Iris!'

'But it's important! The principal wants to know if you've seen Mr. Faraize~' Iris replied as Brooklyn looked back at the boys.

_Shit! They're gone_

She started biting her lip as she turned back to Iris, who had been talking to her still.

'Ah, tell the principal it's been done' Brooklyn told Iris as she ran to her home room.

_Ugh after everything I've been through today; how did THAT skip my mind?!,_ Brooklyn thought as she heard Iris call her name, but it only echoed through the now empty hallway.

'Ah yes, that's why the principal was so cross. We didn't make enough money for the next part of her plan...

But um, if you could just clean up the student lounge that would be fine Brooklyn' Mr. Faraize told her a few minutes later once she had found him. Nodding her head, she went in search of the student lounge, happy a certain red head was nowhere to be found.

'Hey! Hey Brooklyn! Just the girl I was looking for!~' a familiar annoying voice sounded out in the halls. 'H-Hello Peggy~' Brooklyn uttered out before she was interrupted.

'Yeah hi!

So, I've heard you had a wild adventure out in the forest during the race! Care to talk about it? Hmm? Any punishments being dealt? What's the full scoop on what you did? Peggy asked a mile a minute questions, making Brooklyn's head hurt and a huge want of punching Peggy came on. But thinking back to the forest...and then earlier that day...she didn't really want to think about anything at the moment. 'Not now Peggy~'

Aww c'mon! I don't want to beg now!

If I have to go to Amber again I'll lose my job! Peggy whined as Brooklyn brushed past her.

'Sorry; maybe next time' Brooklyn replied over her shoulder at a now grinning Peggy.

'I'll hold you to that!'

_...Great..._

Walking around some more, totally not procrastinating on going to the teachers' lounge, Brooklyn sighed and took a banana out of her bag. As she was peeling it, she saw Castiel & Lysander in the halls again, talking just like before.

Creeping next to a corner, she heard Lysander reciting more erotic quotes.

'The desire is consuming me. I need to touch you~'.

Brooklyn couldn't help but turn red.

_I-I-I should get out of here_

So she started to walk away, no longer wanting to know why Lysander & Castiel were suddenly chummy, or why...

Anything.

But...

'Hey Brookie.

What are you doing wandering the halls?' Castiel jumped to ask her as he put a hand on her shoulder to whip her around to face the two boys.

'W-Well I~'.

'Are you alright m'lady? You're all red' Lysander asked full of concern, putting a hand to her head.

'Y-You two...w-why' Brooklyn started, but couldn't go on. She could feel tears spring to her eyes and the desire to run away from this was too great.

'Brooklyn...if you're wondering why we're speaking, it's because we're sort of in a band? Or have you forgotten?' Castiel remarked as she wiped her eyes.

'Y-Yeah I must have forgotten...

Sorry for interrupting you', Brooklyn said as she turned away from them to finally escape to the teachers' lounge.

_Boys. They're so confusing._

Opening the door to the Teacher's Lounge, Brooklyn saw...

'EW Yuck! Adults are worse than kids apparently!' the purple haired girl grimaced as she threw away her banana peel and started cleaning up. She started with the couch, which was the most disgusting. 'Honestly? Are teachers so huge that they can't get up and throw away their meals?' she said aloud as she picked up the rotten cores and threw them away.

Soon enough the only thing that was left was putting files back into place, and picking up the random sweaters and such.

'Knock knock'.

Brooklyn whipped around. He was leaning on the door frame casually in his gym uniform.

'O-Oh...hi.'

The purple haired girl turned her back and bent down to pick up some of the clothes that were on the floor. She heard footsteps behind her and then saw Lysander taking the files and opening them.

'Hey! Those are classified! I could get in more trouble if you open those!' she immediately sprung up and tried grabbing for the file in his hand, but he lifted it over her head.

'Aww but I just wanted to help m'love clean up a bit. I feel bad that you got into all this trouble' Lysander admitted with a huge grin on his face.

'No you don't. You probably think I deserve it for how I acted. Well, maybe I do. But I can take a punishment by myself!~' she pouted as she leaned close to him and reached out and~

Suddenly Lysander was falling down, unto the ugly orange couch in the teachers' lounge, and Brooklyn fell on top of him. Lifting her face out of his chest, she saw and felt him laugh.

'Ha! That's what I get for helping you' the silverette remarked as he pulled Brooklyn closer to him and hugged her tightly. The purple haired girl blushed and looked around.

'L-Let go you Victorian wearing weirdo! Someone will see us!' she blushed pointing to the door.

The silverette took her face in his hands and chuckled.

'So let them. We haven't done anything wrong' Lysander said confident as his jade & golden orbs looked into her ruby ones; they were mixed with laughter and happiness.

Something Brooklyn wasn't used to.

Smirking, Lysander pulled her down when she hadn't said anything for a while and collided his mouth with hers, drowning her in the strange sensation of a kiss.

When she had pulled away, looking at the floor flushed, Lysander sat up and grinned.

'You know Brooklyn' the silverette started, but stopped so the ruby orbed girl would look up at him.

She stubbornly didn't, so he pulled her on his lap like in the forest and wrapped his hands around her waist.

'L-Lysander!' she uttered, her face red as a tomato. He grinned and kissed her, red face and all.

'You know Brooklyn~

Those lyrics in that song?

They were written for you' he said watching her reaction as he held her tighter and lifted her up off his lap and back unto the couch.

She didn't even have a chance to yell at him, question him, or glare at him, because he had sat up and walked out of the room as quickly as he had come in.

_...Men..._

Finally putting everything away, Brooklyn noticed~

'Huh? This must be one of Armin's games'

Picking it up, she noticed it was an old looking game that didn't even have the title on it.

Exiting the student lounge, Brooklyn walked to Armin's home classroom with the old game.

'Ah Brooklyn! I hear you found my brother' Armin replied when he saw her enter the classroom, his thumbs pressing every button they could on the PSP.

'Uh yeah~

Hey did you lose a video game recently?' Brooklyn asked him as Armin fist pumped the air.

'YEAH! High score!~

Oh sorry?

A game? Well let me see it first' Armin gestured for her to hand it over as Brooklyn held out the game. The black haired man looked at it and shook his head, grinning.

'Brooklyn...

This isn't a game...

It's a letter.

How could you mistake this for a game?' Armin retorted laughing as Brooklyn took it back glaring at him. 'I-It's not a letter!' she denied as she looked at it more closely.

_It was in the shape of a small game; how could this be a letter?_ Brooklyn thought as she turned it over in her hands.

Grinning when he saw that she was still examining it, Armin replied

'Open her up! See what's inside!'

Looking at him with a crazed look, Brooklyn sat down at the teacher's desk and fumbled with the drawers.

Scissors...scissors...ah!

Slitting open the top part of the letter, Brooklyn pulled out a paper and another envelope. This one had a disk in there, and it was signed.

_'This...is for me?!'_

_Ello dears who read this!  
>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Although i've been getting views, I haven't been getting many reviews or that people like my story? It's not too difficult to comment is it? Please, it means the world to see comments. If you like it tell me. Even pm me!<em>

_That is all for now. Thank you again for reading this far!_  
><em>-Z.M.<em>


	15. Chapter 13 'A Much Needed Surprise'

**Chapter 13**

Brooklyn stared at the disk as if it meant life and death itself.

_Who...sent me this? What is it? Did I do something wrong?...again?, _Brooklyn thought, not noticing Armin staring at her with a blank expression on his face.

'Well if you're not going to put that disk into a computer, I'll take it and~'; hearing this Brooklyn took the disk and letter in her hands and ran out of the classroom.

_The only computer I know of in this school is...the one in the Student Council room...or...the principals.._

Shaking her head, Brooklyn slowly took five steps backwards and grinned into the classroom at Armin. 'Ah, you wouldn't happen to know a place that has a computer in the school? Preferably not the Student Council or anywhere I shouldn't go? I'm in enough trouble, even for me…' the girl admitted as Armin laughed.

'Ha-ha! Well no I don't know of anywhere; you've been here longer than I have!~

Go look for Alexy, I'm sure he'll have ideas' Armin suggested as he pressed his thumbs on his PSP, looking tuned into whatever he was playing. Brooklyn frowned and looked at Armin once more.

'Is that Armin talk for, 'Don't disrupt me when I'm playing ma games?'

Armin hadn't even given her a second glance, which Brooklyn took as a yes. So with that, she went off to find her bestie Alexy.

Looking into the other classrooms and even checking out the gymnasium, Brooklyn hadn't found her neon blue haired friend anywhere.

_Well there is the Gardens...but he wouldn't be there right? Wouldn't it be a bit...awkward? Considering Violette's always there…_

She stopped to kick some of the pastel coloured gravel on the outside of the courtyard.

Sighing in frustration, Brooklyn looked around at the tall aspen trees; the slight wind picking up the leaves that were barely hanging unto them. She watched them soar into the air, flying around without a care in the world. _What am I doing, watching frickin leaves? I need to find Alexy!_

The girl shook her head and headed to Castiel's bench.

Sitting down, the purple haired girl started swinging her legs and thought about all the messes she had had to clean up at this school. From Jade and his flowers to Rosalya and her relationship problems, the ruby orbed girl realized that she was a big part of all the peoples' lives here.

Even Amber's.

Smirking at that realization, Brooklyn started to wonder whether or not her mom would be making steak or hot dogs later for supper.

'Hehehe! Aww he's so attractive!'

Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked around.

_What the heck is that?! Someone ruined my nap…_

_Wait...did I just nap on Castiel's bench?! Ugh!_

Brooklyn jumped off the bench and shook her body, trying to get rid of the strange feeling she was having at that moment.

_It's like we...no. No I'm not even going to think about that_

She walked towards the middle of the courtyard trying to get her mind out of that thought, but stopped when she heard a voice again.

'D'awww he sure knows how to clean up his beautiful clothes!'

Turning around and looking up at the tree, Brooklyn peered at the blonde haired girl who was hovering over a tree branch, clinging to the brick wall that was around Sweet Amoris High.

'Hal, get down from there would you? Leigh isn't looking at you anyways~' Brooklyn smartly replied, shrugging when Hal looked down to glare at her.

'H-He may not be looking at me, but he doesn't have to to capture my attention' the girl nearly swooned as she looked back towards his shop.

'Ughhhh just come down from there!'

'Aww look at the way he hands an outfit to a costumer~

NAO! THAT'S NOT A CUSTOMER! ROSALYA GET OUT OF THERE!' Hal started to yell. The ruby orbed girl laughed and walked just underneath where Hal was.

'What's the point of you being here if you're just going to stare at your unrequited love?' she replied with a huge smirk on her face. Hal glared down and glided down to where Brooklyn was.

'It's not unrequited! He's just confused as to who he really needs is all' the blonde said nonchalantly shrugging as Brooklyn laughed some more.

'Shtap laughin!

Anyways you're right. I came because you're wasting my time. Go find Alexy already!' she demanded with a grin on her face, arms crossed. The ruby orbed girl pouted and looked at the blonde like she was stupider than Amber in math class.

'Well maybe I WOULD if I knew where he WAS' the purple haired girl remarked as Hal chuckled.

'Oh. He's in the Gardens with Violette. Hurry up and go there!'

Brooklyn suddenly felt herself going towards the Gardens.

'Hey! Is that all you came to say?~' Brooklyn asked turning around, but the blonde had disappeared. _Probably went window shopping...,_ Brooklyn thought grinning as she turned to go to the Gardens.

'Brooklyn! Hey Brooklyn!'

Brooklyn heard someone say as she entered the tree and flower infested area. Looking to the left Brooklyn saw Alexy and Violette having a picnic under the big tree. Smiling, Brooklyn came up to them and sat down.

'So, you were here the whole time. You couldn't have told me? You know how much time I wasted?!' Brooklyn started talking. Alexy laughed and reached over to hug the ruby orbed girl, Violette sat there with her hands in her lap.

'Ohhh well sorry you can't go to the Gardens! I've been here all day!' Alexy admitted openly, starting to poke Brooklyn's ribs.

'Stap!~

Anyways, Armin told me to ask you if you know where the nearest computer is. Not in the school preferably?'

'But Brooklyn, you've been here longer than Alexy has. Wouldn't you know before he would?' Violette remarked, making Alexy laugh some more and Brooklyn blush with embarrassment.

'Ugh everyone keeps saying that! Yes probably but I don't remember'.

'Well, the closest place would be my house. Hey!' he jumped up and took the purple haired girls' hands to lift them up as well. 'Let's have an Alexy party!' he suggested as he let go of their hands and folded up the picnic blanket. The girls looked at each other and smiled;

Alexy you're so weird.

But he's our weird.

Walking from Sweet Amoris High to Alexy's house with himself and Violette was like the perfect day._ My best friends are all with me! Going to find out what's on that stupid disk!_ Brooklyn thought grinning as the three finally got to Alexy's house. As the neon haired boy went up to the door, Brooklyn decided to ask Violette about this boy.

'So…you two are okay then?' Brooklyn whispered as Alexy took out his keys. There had to be at least two dozen keys on that keychain! This would take a while…

Looking back at her, Violette looked down and replied,

'Well...yeah I guess so.

He's still my friend, I just have to make my likeness for him shrink so my heart won't break' Violette whispered sadly. The ruby orbed girl took her friends shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

'It'll be alright~

You two are cute as friends too you know' she urged her friend. The ruby orbed girl heard Violette laughing a bit as they pulled away, Violette wiping her eyes of unwanted tears.

'Ah! This has to be the one!' the girls heard Alexy say as he put another key into the slot. Watching it turn and open the door, Alexy looked back at the girls with his bright violet eyes with laughter and happiness.

'Well c'mon! I'm tired of waiting to see what this is!' she said impatient as ever as she and Violette walked down Alexy's sidewalk and into his home.

'What...is this...'

Brooklyn said aloud as the three watched the computer screen. Brooklyn had put the disk into the disk drive in the computer and had clicked the play button. It seemed to be a video tape of herself in the forest and the orienteering race. Brooklyn watched herself take the handcuffs out of her bag and put them unto Amber's wrists, then watched her leave the blonde alone unconscious.

After that scene, it cut straight to her and Lysander. Blushing, Brooklyn paused the tape and started laughing nervously.

'Ahahaha! We...we don't need to s-see any more of that!' she said awkwardly as she ejected the disk and put it back into its case. Alexy and Violette looked at each other and then at Brooklyn, both seemed very curious and suspicious.

'What?! There's nothing else on there so we don't have to watch the rest'.

Alexy crossed his arms and looked at Brooklyn as if she were the worse liar ever; Violette just looked at the ground not knowing what to say.

'W-Well I'll see you guys tomorrow!' the petite girl uttered as she took her stuff and walked out of the room and out of his house.

_N-No one needs to see what came after!_

Brooklyn thought blushing and hugging the disk and letter to her chest.

_...the letter!_

She was shocked she had forgotten it.

Running to a nearby bench, Brooklyn sat down and took the letter out of the envelope. What she read, the purple haired girl didn't really like.

_To Brooklyn,_

_I know what you did in the forest. If this disk were to somehow get into the principals hands, you'd get suspended for sure. Of course Nathaniel doesn't know about this, but I'm sure if he did, he would gladly give the disk to the principal himself. You know, ditching the fun to trade it with making out with your partner just isn't as easy to get away with as you thought, huh?_

Considering everything that's happened since you came here, I'm sure he'd gladly trade in his honour for your expulsion.

_This is just a warning. Mess up again, and this will be on the principal's desk very quickly._

_p.s. I have two more copies of this._

Folding the paper back into the envelope, Brooklyn started walking home, away from the dramas of Sweet Amoris High.

_It was obviously Amber who sent this...oh she's going to fudging get it! I'll need to bring a bucket of spiders, lemon juice~_

She started making a mental listwith a sinister looking smile. The purple haired girl was ready to take out the blonde girl who was causing her so much trouble.

_Amber thought she could blackmail her could she?_

Well, not if Brooklyn had anything to say about it.

As she was nearing home, Brooklyn decided to walk through the small park as a short cut to the apartment building. The coniferous trees here were a lush and vibrant green; the playground was full of kids running around having fun. Seeing this, it brought back memories of Brooklyn as a child, running around having fun too…

Looking up from the gravel pathway, Brooklyn had looked up just as a couple nearby were kissing.

_Ewww can't you do that in privacy? Geeze no one needs to see that~_ Brooklyn thought quickly looking away.

But...

Something felt weird about those two.

Averting her eyes back to the couple, Brooklyn watched in satisfaction as the man slapped the blonde~

_Wait a minute! That's~!_

Amber was yelling at the brunette. Smiling with curiosity, Brooklyn walked to the nearest tree and heard what was going on.

'You know Amber, the more I look at you, the more I realize you're not even the slightest bit cute' the man hinted rudely. Brooklyn couldn't help laughing; well at least he has taste.

_But...who is he?_

Stopping her thoughts, Brooklyn realized he had more to say, so she tuned in to hear the rest of it.

'Plus you're a really bad kisser. Don't try coming near me. And don't call me!'

Squinting to see him closer, Brooklyn could only see his back so she couldn't see his face. But she did see Amber's, and it was full of rage. And still after all that, the man grabbed her phone and smashed it to the ground. Brooklyn couldn't hold it in any longer; she laughed and laughed holding her stomach and clinging to the tree so she wouldn't fall over. If only she had had a camera…

Looking back at the couple, Brooklyn noticed the guy had left, but Amber was still there.

And she didn't look very impressed.

Deciding to reveal her presence, Brooklyn stood up and walked over to the blonde, a wide smile on her face.

'I've got to hand it to you Amber, you just get every guy upset don't you?' she snidely replied to the blonde, clapping. The blonde's eyes were wide with surprise.

'You...saw that?! Don't think you have a lead over me you little snoop!' Amber spat out, anger written all over her face.

'Well I wouldn't say a lead, but at least we're even now'.

'What are you talking about you loser?'

Amber's reply had Brooklyn confused more than when Castiel had asked her what colour his underwear was.

'But...the disk...and the letter. It was obviously you!' she told herself and the blonde in front of her, her fists clenched.

_Why would Amber even deny she had a lead over herself? That wasn't like her._

_Unless...she really didn't..._

'Listen nut job, the only thing I've ever sent you was detention. But if you tell anyone about this, I'll come find you. And I'll give you something worse than all the black eyes you've given me!' Amber threatened as she grabbed her purse and huffed out of the park.

'If it's not Amber...who could it be?' Brooklyn murmured aloud, completely brushing off Amber's threat as she started to walk towards home again.

Walking past the anime store, Brooklyn smiled and made a mental note to go there the next day. She felt as though she hadn't been in there in so long. In fact, Brooklyn had been in Leigh's stupid clothing store more than her favourite anime store!

'Ughhhh Hal and her stupid crush...' Brooklyn said aloud as she quickly speed walked the rest of the way home. But, even so, Brooklyn felt shivers crawl up her spine as though she were being followed.

Finally near the apartment building, Brooklyn opened the door quickly and raced up the steps to the first floor. Running to the window, Brooklyn shielded her eyes to block out the sun and~

_There he was!_

_I knew someone was stalking me!_

She stared at him as her eyes closed in on a brunette. He was just standing in front of the apartment building; it seemed like he was contemplating coming inside...

_Wait, wasn't this the guy who just kissed Amber?!_

Her eyes stayed glued to his emerald orbs. They glistened as he looked up at her~

And smiled.

Brooklyn felt her heart pounding; out of adrenaline or something else she didn't know. What she did know though, is that she couldn't just let him follow her and then give her an award winning smile!

Spinning around to race down the steps, Brooklyn gritted her teeth together and ran to the front door.

_Who does he think he is?! Standing outside here like he can!_

She pushed the glass doors open and came face-to-face with him. He was still smiling at her; her heart was rapidly beating like a butterfly's wings in the air.

'We meet again Brooklyn' were his first words as he bent down to look at her closely.

'W-W-What do you mean?! I've never seen you before in my life! Are you some sort of fudging stalker?!' Brooklyn yelled at him. She was so close to hitting him in the chest; but he seemed so well built that it probably wouldn't affect him. His unbuttoned white shirt blew in the slight breeze so that his black muscle shirt was seen prominently; showing off his tightly worked abdominals. Brooklyn couldn't help staring at him; he was very attractive. Looking up at his jade orbs, Brooklyn noticed that he had been watching her stare at him. Gritting her teeth she looked away annoyed;

'So you've forgotten your childhood friend? That nerdy kid who did nothing but love you? Who gave you cookies day and night; who let you sneak into his room when your mother yelled at you?' the man replied softly; so softly that she almost missed it.

Looking back up at him, Brooklyn recognized a little bit of him.

'K-Ken?! You...look so...' Brooklyn started to say, but couldn't finish. Sighing, he touched her face with his hand and finished for her.

'Different? Yeah, military school will do that to you.

And don't call me Ken okay? I'm no longer a kid; call me Kentin' Kentin said looking down as he removed his hand. Brooklyn observed him; he seemed conflicted.

'I-I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I wanted to, but you had left before I had a chance…

K-Kentin! I'm so glad your back!' Brooklyn admitted grinning as she jumped and hugged him. Surprised, Kentin held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder. The purple haired girl lifted her hand to mess up his windblown hair;

'You finally got taller than me' she retorted in the reunion moment. She could hear his heartbeat and Kentin's laughter as he stroked her hair.

'I missed you Brooklyn' Kentin replied holding her tightly, but then releasing her to put her back on the ground. Smiling and looking up at Kentin, Brooklyn suddenly frowned as she saw him looking away, his hand going through his hair.

'What's wrong Kentin?~' Brooklyn asked him but he shook his head.

'I-I'll see you tomorrow', he swiftly brushed her off as he walked across the street and along the sidewalk.

_What...just happened?_

That night Brooklyn had a hard time going to sleep. Seeing her best friend come back with something that was bothering him was hard; thinking about him kissing Amber was harder. Just imagining it again made her pound her blanket as if she were punching Amber in the face again.

So the purple haired girl got out of bed and went to her dresser; she had put his teddy bear on her dresser ever since he had left months ago, and it had stayed there. The other gifts he had given her were on her dresser as well. Looking at her Kentin...Ken collection, Brooklyn smiled, not even noticing the tears that had started making their way down her face.

_He's back...I should be happy...but...why do I feel so confused then? _Brooklyn thought as she picked up the scrapbook he had given her and started leafing through the pictures to try and console her heart.

Coming into Sweet Amoris High the next morning, Brooklyn observed the school and the kids. Everyone seemed to be watching her today, watching to see her next screw up. Clenching her fists, Brooklyn walked past the Student Council room quickly, but apparently not quickly enough.

'Brooklyn! Brooklyn I have a job for you!' Melody's voice rang out as the purple haired girl pivoted to face the brunette who was giving Brooklyn her signature fake smile.

'Not interested' Brooklyn said crossing her arms. Melody narrowed her eyes and reached out grabbing Brooklyn's wrist;

'Don't care. Come with me' the brunette demanded as she pulled the ruby orbed girl into the Student Council room, locking her in to whatever dangers she had to face.

Sitting in Nathaniel's special chair, Melody started stacking papers upon papers, making Brooklyn's impatience for this particular brunette run past the bridge of no return.

'Okay bitch can we hurry this up? I have to go see what I'm doing today…' Brooklyn uttered out as Melody gave her an evil smirk.

_So she does have one of those_ Brooklyn thought as the girls blue eyes sparkled with knowing.

'Oh yes yes of course! Well you heard that the principal's next school event was cancelled due to the last one completely titanicing right?' Melody started.

'Well I was hoping since you're the one who ruined it~

Maybe you could find an idea on how to raise money for the school? A performance, event, something? Maybe you'll even get out of this detention' Melody looked up, her conniving eyes staring into Brooklyn's soul. The ruby orbed girl looked at Melody coolly.

'What's in it for you?'

The aqua blue orbed girl laughed and got out of Nathaniel's chair to walk around and sit on his desk, facing Brooklyn.

'Oh nothing but the satisfaction of our school being prosperous of course!'

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes;

'Or getting down Nathaniel's throat?'

Melody's eyes twitched but she held her composure as she gave Brooklyn a pad of paper and a pen. 'Just go.

And remember~', the brunette said as Brooklyn tried to hastily retreat the Council room.

'I have more disks'.

The ruby orbed girl couldn't believe this. _**Melody was the one blackmailing her?!**_ She wanted to punch a wall; anything near her really. _And how was she supposed to figure out how to make money for a school? Wasn't that the staff's job?! _Her mind was so rattled that she didn't even see Lysander waving at her, or running towards her. She hadn't even processed it when he took her face in his hands and kissed her right in the hallway.

When he put his arm around her waist and looked into her eyes, Lysander finally shook her out of her thoughts.

'Brooklyn? M'lady is something troubling you?'

'Huh? Oh sorry I have a lot on my mind right now...' Brooklyn replied haughtily as she brushed him off and continued to walk down the hallway towards the Teacher's Lounge.

When she had come to the Teacher's Lounge, Brooklyn groaned.

_How could one room become a complete mess in one day?! Did a tornado come into here or something?!_

The ruby orbed girl sighed and started to pick up a rotten banana peel.

'Knock knock'.

Turning around to see Lysander's silver hair, the purple haired girl sighed and let herself fall unto the couch.

'M'lady~

Seriously, if something's bothering you please tell me' he remarked, concerned as he stepped over the gross mess and sat beside her. She looked over at him and decided to tell him about what the letter was, what she had to do, and all the stress that she had accumulated.

'Well I have a simple solution to that' her boyfriend of sorts remarked, smiling as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. Her ruby orbs stared into his jade & gold ones with curiosity.

'And what would that be?' Brooklyn asked him.

'I'm sure Castiel & I wouldn't mind throwing a concert for free~

Well I wouldn't, if it helps you'.

Brooklyn blushed; 'You don't have to do that! I'm sure I can figure out something else' Brooklyn protested, but Lysander shook his head and stood up, messing her hair up a bit.

'Don't worry about it m'lady. If it's for you, I'd do anything' Lysander replied bending down to lay a soft kiss on Brooklyn's startled lips before exiting the room, leaving her breathless and less stressed out then before.

After cleaning up the Teacher's Lounge, Brooklyn headed towards her locker, readying to tell the Principal about her idea.

'Brookie! Brooklyn!'

Brooklyn turned the coder on her locker and opened it as she heard Alexy coming towards her.

'Hey Alexy~!' Brooklyn replied to him as she was suddenly lifted up.

'Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were hosting a concert?! You do realize what this means right?' Alexy replied excited as he put the purple haired girl down. Grabbing the pad of paper and the pen out of her locker, Brooklyn slammed it shut and looked up at her friend.

'Well I didn't think the whole school would know already! I still have to suggest it to the principal! Um...what does this mean?' Brooklyn asked naively as Alexy grinned.

'You and I are going on another shopping spree!' Alexy informed her, making Brooklyn laugh a little. She had to admit, his were much better than the other times, but still.

'Alright alright. Just let me ask the principal about the concert okay? Well...actually I have to find Castiel and make sure it's alright with him…' Brooklyn replied to her friend as Alexy nodded and went to find his brother.

Thinking about it, Brooklyn hadn't seen Castiel all day.

Where was the evil red head anyhow?

When Brooklyn had finally given up on finding Castiel, she had gone back to her locker to take her Adventure Time bag and headed out to the anime shop. She was really looking forward to just dive into reading and not paying attention to the outside world anymore. The purple haired girl did enough for it anyhow, especially in this town.

As she was reaching the entrance, Brooklyn saw Castiel walking down the sidewalk with his hands stuffed in his pants. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something; Lysander probably got to him.

Running across the street, Brooklyn waved the red head down.

'Castiel!' Brooklyn yelled as Castiel stopped and gave her his famous scowl/smirk.

'Hello princess. How lovely it is that you graced me with your presence' Castiel replied as Brooklyn glared up at him. Waving a pen in his face, Brooklyn shouted out,

'Concert. You and Lysander. Yes or no?'

Castiel frowned and looked up at the sky; he seemed to still be contemplating it.

'Y-You don't have to answer now~' the ruby orbed girl decided to say, but Castiel had leaned down and trapped her unto the anime store's wall.

'My answer depends on one thing Brookie~' he started off saying.

_This doesn't seem good..._

'W-What's that?' Brooklyn asked gulping as Castiel whispered in her ear,

'Whether or not you'll say yes to being mine'.

_Ello readers!_

_So, people did review! I was so happy to see that! Thank you very very much for doing so! It just tells me, well, everything from a simple review. So, with that said, I hope you enjoyed this next chapter. Especially that cliff hanger lol ;)_

**_- ZeldaMiss_**


	16. Chapter 14 'Boy Bands are a Must'

_'Ello you lovely lovely being! I know you're staring at a screen right now, reading what i've typed up to say {well golly I wonder how you know Z!}. _

_What's that? Oh ya, i'm placing my two cents even BEFORE you read the chapter now!  
>Why's that? Mmm I think it's less confusing. Plus you can't just skip this-<em>

_Well I guess you can if you want to..Anyways! I'm getting off track /Just wanted to say hey! It's been way WAY too long since i've updated my story on here. I've been working on five other stories + new ones for this + editing the old ones. I haven't posted anything of them yet, but I will {sooner rather than later I hope}._  
><em>Anyhow, if you're the kind of reader who hates typo's and sees them in my chapters, please PLEASE either state in a review where and for what chapter or pm me! Or even just to say Hey thanks for updating or hey person! If you do, i'll dedicate a chapter to you andor tell you when i'm updating._

_Honestly I just would really like to meet and know people on here, instead of seeing people view my little story here but don't say hey or anything. I read stories on here too and review and message the authors, especially when I really like what they're doing, so is it bad to hope for the same?_  
><em>Anyhow I hope you like this chapter!<em>  
><em>-ZeldaMiss<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14<span>**

'W-...wait...WHAT?!' uttered the girl as she looked at his ruby orbs in alarm. _D-Date him!? I...I can't do that!_ Brooklyn thought as she turned her head to look down at the lush grass, but Castiel didn't let her. Grabbing her chin, he raised it to meet his gaze. It held a spark and something sinister, but that didn't scare her. She knew this man since childhood. Surely he didn't know what he was saying right?

'C-Castiel you know Lys and I...' she trailed off, blushing along the way.

Taking siege of her shoulders, Castiel looked into her ruby eyes and tilted his head.

'You know. I never did ask you why you wear contacts. Your pretty green eyes were enough to keep me hooked. You didn't have to replace them with my hair colour. I mean I know how much you adore me but really princess, why?'

Gritting her teeth when he started laughing, Brooklyn stepped on his toe and quickly went back onto the sidewalk crossing her arms. Yelping out in pain, Castiel looked at her but with laughter still in his eyes.

'I...don't have to tell you. Deep down you know anyways.

You know I can't date you. I'm only a...' the girl stopped and looked down blushing. Hearing footsteps walk towards her, Brooklyn backed up and put her hands in front of her. Breathing slowly, she continued.

'...M-Mistress to you' Brooklyn finished quietly as her cheeks turned even more red.

'Brooklyn...that was a long time ago. And you enjoyed it as much as I did!' the red head spat out angrily. Looking up at him with wide eyes, forgetting about the anime store for now, Brooklyn ran full speed away from him, Castiel running after her. Tears came into her eyes as her memories filled her thoughts, memories she had wanted to suppress, never to come back up ever again. Running through the park, Brooklyn hid behind a bush and watched as her pursuer kept running down the pathway, away from her and her precious memories.

When the girl got home, she found Lysander pacing back and forth in front of her apartment complex._ Oh great. I really don't want to speak with him yet. I can't tell him Cas won't do it!_ Brooklyn thought as she hung her head and slowly walked towards her home.

'Brooklyn! M'lady! So how was it? Hopefully not to dreadful?' Lysander had asked once Brooklyn was close enough for him to give her a hug. Looking at her eyes, he noticed something must've been amiss.

'It...Didn't go well did it?'

Before she could say anything, Lysander kissed her right there in front of her home where her mother and Codi could've been watching. Pulling back, Brooklyn shook her head and forced a smile.

_Be strong. You can do this._

'Ah well...no it didn't go well…

But! I'll confirm it tomorrow at school!' the purple haired girl replied as she noticed Lysander smile deeply. He took a step forward and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

'All right. I have faith you'll convince him. I'll see you tomorrow'.

And with those words, the silverette left Brooklyn at the front of her home.  
>Alone.<p>

Putting her jammies on that night, the purple haired girl went to her window hugging her teddy bear that Ken had given her so long ago.

'Of all the things that had to be brought up...

My childhood...well the end of my childhood was such a nightmare…

And then there's the situation with Melody! What a little dog she is! Thinking she can blackmail me into detention! Well after this concert, I'm going up to her and saying she can stay the fudge away from me, because I don't care about those disks!' Brooklyn told herself as she looked down.  
><em>Hmm? Someone was there?<br>And...  
>Scaling her apartment building?!<em>

Getting away from the window, Brooklyn turned on a light to see a familiar redhead reach the window. He started tapping the glass, but Brooklyn shook her head. There was no way in this world she'd let him in! Turning to walk out of her bedroom, the redhead started tapping even louder. She thought she heard her neighbor start yelling.

'Ugh fine! One second you~' the ruby orbed girl muttered as she put the teddy bear down and went to the window. Lowering the clasp that held it shut, the girl opened her glass window to let the man stumble into her bedroom.  
>How many times had THIS happened before?<p>

Quickly getting up to brush himself off, Brooklyn closed the window back and placed the clasp over. Turning around to see him, she narrowed her eyes and pointed at him.

'If you try ANYTHING I'm going to start screaming. These walls are very thin. So thin that my neighbor heard you tapping!

There's your warning!' Brooklyn warned him whispering as she walked past him to go to the kitchen. She needed milk. And she needed it NOW.

'You STILL drink milk? What's wrong with a cup of coffee? Or maybe even Starbucks?' Castiel commented as Brooklyn took out the milk and started pouring.

'If you want something take it. And yes I still love milk. It's amazing. An amazing beverage that comes from cows! How could I NOT love it?' she retaliated as Castiel chuckled and looked around.

'Any root beer?'

'Fridge'.

Sitting down on the couch, Brooklyn looked at him with narrowed eyes while she drank her milk.

'So what's with the whole I'm-thirteen-again-so-I'm-going-through-your-window?' the ruby orbed girl asked her friend as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

'I wanted to see if your response from before was real'.

Looking at Brooklyn's face, Castiel laughed and drank his root beer.

'I guess it was. Well there's no point in me staying here then~' he continued on as the man got off her couch and headed for her front door to exit out of.

'Wait! You can't expect me to believe that you came to my house at night just for that!' Brooklyn exclaimed flabbergasted as she got off the couch and reached out for his arm. Not noticing her picture book on the floor, Brooklyn tripped over it and started falling forwards. She was an inch away from the floor when she suddenly stopped falling and was flipped to be looking up instead of down.  
>And at Castiel's face.<p>

He gently swept her hair out of her face as he looked down at her with honest eyes. She hadn't seen his eyes like that ever since she first came here and surprised him.

'U-Uh thanks...'.

Smiling down, Castiel picked the girl up bridal style and walked towards the bedroom.

'H-Hey wait a minute!  
>Hey!<p>

..I told you I'd scream! HEEE~!'.

The girl was stopped by Castiel's hungry mouth suddenly on hers. _He was shutting her up?! Rude!,_ Brooklyn thought as she tried prying free with her fingers, but he suddenly bit her lip and started kissing her with more passion than she had ever felt. Unbeknown to her, the girl had wrapped her arms about his neck and stared to kiss him back. It felt natural to do this, pleasant even.

She slightly came out of her high when Castiel started chuckling and she felt herself being lowered unto her bed. He pulled away with a smile on his face, leaning over her with a mischievous gleam.

'C-Castiel I'm serious! We are not doing anything!' Brooklyn pleaded as he lowered his face to be nose-to-nose with her. He grabbed her arms and pulled them up over her head; she was trapped, left to his non-existent mercy.

'Too bad we don't have a certain drink this time, hey princess? I promise I'll be gentle' the red head murmured as his mouth lowered down and gently left butterfly kisses along her neck. Heat rose to her cheeks as she tried shoving him away, but he was much, MUCH stronger than she was.

'P-Please Castiel! I feel violated enough! Stop!' she cried out as his lips were suddenly on hers again, and they weren't gentle like he said.

'Are you disappointed I hadn't brought the ropes? I'm a bit disappointed myself, but we'll have to make do'.

Shaking her head, Brooklyn didn't stop struggling until her knee finally kicked him in that place she knew all too well. Groaning out in pain, Castiel keeled over so Brooklyn took advantage of the new situation and shoved him off and desperately got off the bed, running into the safe haven hallway.

'That's what you get you low life scum!

..J-just for this, you're doing a concert with Lysander soon! If you don't you'll get expelled!' she nodded crossing her arms. _Good way to force him into it Brooklyn_, the girl thought as Castiel slowly got up and staggered over to her. Placing his palm just above her head he stared down at her; she saw a smile on his face.

'Oh is that so? Well I guess I'll obey you. Tonight princess. But you won't be so lucky the next night. Or the night after' the red head winked as he slowly walked to her front door and finally left her home. Sinking down unto the floor, Brooklyn brought her hand to her chest.

'Oh. My. Goodness.' the girl whispered. At least he agreed to do the show.

_But..._

_Always with a cost, it seemed with him._

Walking into Sweet Amoris High the next day was a struggle for Brooklyn. She looked hesitantly down the halls to see if either Lysander or Castiel was at school yet. Hurrying to her locker when she saw the coast was clear, Brooklyn quickly opened it and stuffed her bag inside.  
>Closing it shut, she turned to see her neon blue haired friend leaning on the locker beside hers with his arms crossed and a smile on his adorable lips.<p>

'Brookie. Violette and I have decided to make posters for the concert. What do you think?' Alexy asked with a wide grin as Brooklyn smiled at her friend.

'I think that's a great idea. Thanks so much!'

Grinning more, Alexy leaned closer to whisper something in her ear.

'Also, we need to know all the people in the band. Besides Lysander and Castiel. There...ARE more people in the band right?' his violet eyes looked at her ruby ones with worry and concern. _She hadn't even thought about that! Lysander she knew was the vocals while Castiel was the main guitar. But there needs to be a drummer and at least another guitarist for there to be a band!_

Holding her head in her hands, Brooklyn mumbled out,

'Does Armin know how to play the drums? Or maybe a guitar by any chance?'

Alexy laughed and shook his head playfully.

'Pfff only on Guitar Hero. I um…Took some lessons. Maybe I could~'; suddenly Brooklyn took his hand and speed walked down the hallway towards the basement. Rosalya had somehow gotten them the basement to use for their concert. She even had help cleaning it up when Brooklyn had asked for her help planning the whole thing. The silverette had told Brooklyn that she would help, if Brooklyn would do her a favour. Of course Brooklyn was skeptical, but she had agreed afterwards and the girls had started this event.

Walking down the stairs to the basement, Brooklyn saw the stage set up and the curtains hanging. She also saw Castiel and Lysander practicing in the corner. Walking up to them, she overheard some of the song lyrics Lysander had been reciting.

_'Why are you running away?_

_ I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_ Why are you running away?_

_ Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know'._

Looking away suddenly, tears had sprung into her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but not before Alexy had noticed and had kneeled down to look at her ruby orbs with concern. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he asked her if she was all right. Nodding her head, Brooklyn looked at him with a smile and softly pushed him out of the way.

'Why didn't you guys tell me you needed more band members for this?' Brooklyn asked, but her voice had cracked. The silverette man came up to her and looked concerned as well.

'Are you all right m'lady?' Lysander asked.

'I-I'm fine! I came here to tell you that Alexy's your new drummer!'

Hearing a laugh from behind Lysander, they all turned to see Castiel with a scowl on his face.

'What makes you think he can play?' the red head asked rudely as Alexy went up to him and pointed at him.

'I can play just as well as you can play the guitar!'

Raising his eyebrows, Castiel nodded and crossed his arms.

'We'll see. You got a drum set?'

'Yeah an old one. But with a bit of polish it'll look fabulous!'

Alexy's enthusiasm had them all laughing.

'Well all you need now is a guitarist' Brooklyn commented.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming downstairs, and they sounded heavy.  
>Turning around, Brooklyn smiled when she saw~<p>

'Brooklyn? Hey why didn't you tell me you were throwing a party down here?!' Kentin asked with a wry grin as he came up to them all. Blushing, Brooklyn shook her head and looked at Alexy who seemed in a trance.

'U-Uh...well, we're having a show down here soon'.

Kentin looked at the girl steadily.

'A show? You mean like a concert? Wow that's pretty huge' he replied as Brooklyn nodded and gently bumped Alexy in the ribs with her elbow. _What was going on with him? He suddenly stopped talking and was still staring at Kentin. _

'Y-Yeah. We still need a guitarist…But I don't know of anyone who can~'.

'I'll do it! You know I liked to play guitar when I was young~

Well anyhow I'll play with you guys'.

Brooklyn's eyes widened; she had forgotten that Kentin had liked playing the guitar. Or at least a toy one. _When had he learned how to play a real one?_

'W-Well all right then! There's the band!' Brooklyn replied happily as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the four of them. It was really funny actually. The band was kind of like all the men from her past, her present, and probably even her future...

Blushing at the thought, Brooklyn turned when another set of shoes, but this time light, came down the stairs.

'Hey Alexy! Violette needs you in the classroom for the final touches of the poster!

Oh and Brooklyn, once they're done they want you to choose one!' Iris informed gleefully as she trudged back up the steps. Looking at Alexy, he was slightly red in the face but nodded.

'I-I'll uh...see you all later!' he managed to say as he raced to the stairs and walked up.

_...Very strange..._

Leaving those three to practice, Brooklyn headed to the courtyard to relax for a while. The whole day had seemed stressful. Putting everything together for a concert was tough. And dealing with Castiel was even tougher. Coming to what was known as "Castiel's Bench", Brooklyn sat on it and swung her feet.

It wasn't long before an unfamiliar girl with blonde pigtails came into the courtyard. Spotting her grey orbs on Brooklyn, the girl came up to her and smiled.

'Ah hello! Do you know if Lysander is around?' the girl asked sweetly. _What is she? A dark Lolita girl_?, Brooklyn thought as she squinted up at her.

'Ah he is but he's busy. Do you need him for something?'

Her answer hadn't impressed the girl apparently, because the girls' eyes sparked with darkness and her mouth went up into a bewitched kind of grin.

'Oh is that so? You're acquainted with him? Do you like him? Because if you do, he is so taken!' the girl warned.

'L-Look calm down okay? You nut job~'.

Suddenly the girl grabbed Brooklyn by the collar and looked at her with her dark eyes.

'I'll be watching you. And I'll be watching you good, if my name isn't Nina!' the blonde darkly replied as she quickly let go and walked off towards the Gardens.

Smirking, Brooklyn lay down and shut her eyes.  
><em>She won't find him there; what a crazy girl.<em>

When Violette and Alexy had finished, Brooklyn had decided on a poster and had helped the two post them around the school and outside of the school as well. The Dollar Store had two up, and Leigh had even taken a poster to put up at his store also. The practices were going extremely well from what Brooklyn heard from Alexy; the boy seemed so busy! He had really helped her out with this concert a lot; it was a good thing they hadn't known the reason behind it. It made her smile thinking of the four boys practicing each night together. Somehow it extremely worried her too, but if they were all still alive, things should be fine.

'Brooklyn! I got some bottles for the drink stand! Would you mind helping me set them up?' Iris asked from the stairs hallway. Nodding her head, Brooklyn went to help the orange haired girl, smiling and feeling successful.

Seeing Rosalya there as well, Brooklyn asked her if the costumes for the concert were alright. The silverette gave a knowing smile to Iris who had returned it back.

'Umm is there something I don't~'.

'Don't worry about the outfits. They're coming along just fine; Alexy even helped out majorly with them!'

The purple haired girl shook her head; Alexy. He made posters, helped out in the band, and even helped customize the outfits?

_He's too nice_, Brooklyn thought as she kept putting the bottles unto the table.

The next day was finally the day of the concert. The purple haired girl booked it down to the school and went to home room to find Rosalya alone.

'Ah Brooklyn! Here! Go put this on!' the silverette ordered as soon as the girl had entered the room. Confused, Brooklyn opened her mouth to say something, but Rosalya shushed her by pushing her to the back of the classroom where there was a made-up changing station. Opening it, she saw Kentin was in there putting his shirt on. The girl couldn't help staring at his refined abdomen; her ruby orbs were entranced by how fit Kentin had become.

'B-Brooklyn! Would you mind closing the curtain?! I'm almost done!'

'O-Oh! Right! Sure okay!' she uttered as she closed the curtain again. Her heart was beating a million times over it seemed. Clutching the clothes to her chest, she glared at Rosalya who only shrugged with a mischief look on her face.

_She knew! She knew! How dare she!_

Hearing the curtains move, she found herself toe-to-toe with Kentin. His outfit really did suit him. Tight black leather pants with green army suede boots. A green muscle shirt with a black vest on as well, Brooklyn pried her eyes away from his body difficultly as she stepped out of his way. Feeling his hand on her head, she looked back at Kentin who was grinning at her.

'I'm sure you'll look much better than I do when you have your costume on'.

'Kentin! You weren't supposed to tell her!' Rosalya's voice exclaimed, making Kentin and Brooklyn chuckle.

'Oh I'm positive she already found out~

See you later Brooklyn' Kentin replied as he pat her head once more and walked to leave the room. Sighing, Brooklyn went into the change room and hoped, naively, that this wasn't a revealing outfit.

Hearing the music and listening to Lysander's voice fill the school was pure bliss. And the outfit was way too revealing for Brooklyn. The black chocker with a red jewel in the middle was alright, but the black lace and red ribbons that only came down to...not even her mid-thigh was a bit too much. Huffing out a large breathe, Brooklyn swore she'd get Rosalya for this.

'Hey. You don't mind if I take a quick break to watch them do you Brooklyn?' Iris asked loudly so she'd be heard over the loud roar of the music. Brooklyn nodded her head and gestured for Iris to go in. Grinning, Iris stepped around the girl and quickly walked down the steps.

'Ew red? Couldn't they have made it green or something? It would match your eyes much better. Well, if they were still green that is' Hal's voice rang out.

Rolling her eyes, Brooklyn turned around to be face to face with the blonde.

'You know, I finally figured out what you are. A Fairy!'

Laughing, Hal clapped her hands as she sank down to sit on the table.

'Very good! You could call me your fairy godmother, but that would be cliché. So how about your fairy sister okay?' Hal replied winking as Brooklyn again rolled her eyes.

'Hey! Who's playing?' a girl suddenly said.

Turning their heads, the two girls saw the other girl. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. The girl also had a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder, and what seemed to be a rocker chick apparel.

'Tell her it's none of her business' Hal demanded, crossing her arms. Looking at Hal confused, Brooklyn looked back at the girl, who looked at Brooklyn then and smiled.

'I'm Deborah. I used to be in a band with Castiel. Is that who's playing right now?' she continued on. Brooklyn stared at her for a few moments, and then looked at Hal.

'Yeah he's one of them. You used to play with him?' Brooklyn asked her, but the girl was impatient and had already gone down the stairs when she had gotten her answer.

Flying in front of Brooklyn, Hal looked at the stairs with such a hatredous look that Brooklyn stepped back.

'You shouldn't have done that sweetheart…' the blonde warned.

'I-I don't see why not. Anyone's allowed to see the concert~'.

Hal put her hands on the table, making the last of the bottles fall to the floor and roll around.

'She's YOUR problem now. I'm not helping you!' Hal replied as she flew backwards and disappeared.

'Great now I have to pick all these up..'.

Suddenly reappearing with a smug expression, Hal pointed her finger and said,

'Yeah, that's much better green. Leigh was right. Rosa doesn't know what she's talking about'.

Suddenly Brooklyn's dress turned into an emerald green, with an even bigger slit down the front!

'Hal!' the girl yelled out as Hal laughed and disappeared.

'Great. This dress got even sluttier than I thought it could..' the ruby orbed girl muttered to herself as she sat down and put her head in her hands pouting.


End file.
